Unbreakable
by Jess Kyu Criss
Summary: NO APTO PARA DIABETICOS¡ XD Pequeños, cortos, dulces, lindos, CURSIS A MORIR relatos Klaine :3
1. Chapter 1

**Lullaby**

A él no le gustan los días lluviosos, dice que la estática arruina su peinado y que los charcos que hay en la acera acabarán, inevitablemente por arruinar las prendas de diseñador que tanto cuida. No le gusta caminar bajo la lluvia, nunca he logrado que salga a caminar conmigo en esas condiciones. Kurt odia los días como hoy, y ese disgusto se extiende naturalmente y quizá con más intensidad a las noches de tormenta, como esta.

Por eso estoy aquí esta noche, con él. Duerme plácidamente en mis brazos, sus parpados cerrados suavemente escondiendo de mi vista sus pupilas azules y su pecho sube y baja lenta y dulcemente al compás de su respiración. Aquí estoy yo, en medio de la quietud de la noche sólo alterada por los destellos de luz en el horizonte producto de los rayos y el intempestivo trueno que viene después. El sonido hace que Kurt se acerque más a mí, su cuerpo se repliega más contra el mío. Yo simplemente sonrío y lo aferro a mis brazos con cuidado, tratando de transmitirle mi calor.

No sé si estoy siendo egoísta al agradecer los truenos y desear que esta noche que yo sé que es casi un robo de minutos felices a la eternidad no termine nunca. Lo acerco a mí y acaricio su cabello castaño, es suave, suave como todo él, cae en ondas sobre su nívea frente. Es muy bello cuando duerme, pero aún más cuando sonríe, cuando habla, cuando canta… todo él me parece hermoso, perfecto, tan real e inexplicablemente tan mío… A veces me pregunto por qué a mí, de entre todos los seres del planeta le ha tocado la dicha de tener a alguien como él en sus brazos. Quizá no debería preguntarme nada, quizá sólo debería entregarme sin reservas a este sentimiento que me inunda cuando puedo mirarlo, cuando siento que todo el universo confluye en su mirar celeste, en su sonrisa franca y cálida, o en sus palabras y la manera en la que su cejas se levantan cuando algo le molesta o hace un comentario irónico a alguien haciendo que yo no pueda dejar de reír. Todo en él es un sueño, un sueño distinto que se ha hecho real…

No puedo evitar que un suspiro escape de mis labios al mirarlo ahora, tan pacifico, tan lejano a toda realidad y a todo sufrimiento. Y es que las marcas del dolor que antes le causaran sigue ahí, si bien no he podido borrar todas sus heridas lo sigo intentando: ahí donde otros golpearon, yo sólo dejó caricias y besos, ahí donde se esconde el recuerdo de las palabras terribles, de las ofensas, es ahí donde a donde van a parar mis canciones, mis versos, todo por intentar sanarle… pero ahora, en este momento, en este preciso instante en el que mi calma es casi un insulto a la tempestad de afuera, eso no importa, yo soy su refugio y él el mío. Me siento capaz de todo al sentir en mi pecho su aliento, mi aliento. Ya no tengo miedo, siento que podría enfrentar mil veces mi propio dolor, ese dolor del que huí una vez sólo para volver a encontrarle, o tal vez, fue justamente por eso que lo encontré en mi camino, porque él me ha enseñado el verdadero significado de la palabra "coraje", y es que él es fuerte, a pesar de que ahora yace indefenso y sereno al lado mío tiene la fuerza suficiente para combatir a mil ejércitos y el candor de una mariposa para llenar mis labios con sus besos, para acunarme en sus brazos como ahora yo lo hago, para hacerme soñar en ello como si sólo para ello hubieran sido creados.

"_Tengo suerte-_me digo_- Blaine Anderson, eres el hombre más afortunado y feliz del universo_". Deposito un beso en su frente con mucha calma, no quiero despertarlo. Ha sido un día largo y difícil y por demás molesto a causa de la lluvia que no cesó a lo largo de él, siento que se mueve un poco, así que poso mi barbilla en su coronilla, él se calma y suspira en sueños. Me preguntó qué es lo que estará soñando, si acaso soy yo parte de esos sueños. Sonrío, le sonrío a la lluvia que cae con fuerza golpeando la ventana. A mí me encanta poder mirar la lluvia. Los días así siempre han tenido para mí un encanto mágico, un no sé que me anega el alma de alegría. Debe ser por la melancolía que se esconde en el cielo gris ocultando al sol, el mismo cielo que empieza su concierto de agua cayendo y truenos rompiendo en el horizonte. Es música del cielo para mí. Pero ahora, creo que tengo otro motivo para amar las noches de tormenta, y se trata naturalmente de este trozo de cielo que duerme sin sobresalto en mis brazos.

Sin pensarlo, vuelvo a dirigir mis ojos a él y me encuentro con los suyos abriéndose lentamente, volviendo al mundo real de forma pausada, como si no estuviera seguro de querer hacerlo… cuando sus pupilas están ya fijas en mí, él sonríe y un leve rubor cubre sus mejillas.

- Blaine…- oigo que susurra

- ¿Mmmmm? – le digo sin subir el tono de voz

- ¿Qué haces despierto aún?- dice sin soltarse de mi abrazo

- Miraba el cielo- le digo sonriendo

- ¿el cielo?- dice él sin comprender- pero sí es horrible, mira todos esos rayos y los…

Un trueno interrumpe sus palabras y él esconde su cara en mi pecho. Odia los truenos, pero yo estoy aquí para alejar ese temor. Siento que mi pecho fue creado para protegerlo y cuidarlo por siempre.

- Shhh- le digo abrazandolo con fuerza- es mejor que vuelvas a dormir, a esta tormenta le quedan aún muchos truenos.

- Ya no puedo volver a hacerlo- me dice- hay mucho ruido, el agua que golpea el techo, el viento…odio las tormentas, Blaine.

Sonrío sin poder evitarlo. Mi valiente odia las tormentas, los truenos alteran sus nervios. Ojalá pudiera yo detenerlos, hablar con las nubes y decirles que Kurt necesita dormir, que ya ha sido demasiada música por una noche. Pero sé que es imposible, yo puedo rogar todo lo que quiera sin obtener más que una indiferencia feliz por parte de la naturaleza. Ojalá al menos mi voz fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para acallar el sonido del trueno, sofocarlo y…

- Inténtalo – le digo- cierra tus ojos y vuelve a soñar

- Pero el trueno- insiste él- son esos truenos tan molestos los que …

_- Good night my angel, time to close your eyesand save these questions for another day…-_comienzo a cantarle_- I promised I would never leave you,__and you should always know__wherever you may go,no matter where you are__I never will be far away…_

Él sonríe instantáneamente y parece que se ha olvidado de que los truenos existen. Se acerca más a mí y deposita un beso dulce y suave en mis labios. Yo olvido la melodía y escribo en su boca una sonata lenta, pausada, que desea ser eterna. El beso se prolonga por un largo rato que no admite las ideas de tiempo u oxigeno. Sólo somos el y yo, el cielo aún canta con furia pero tal parece que en nuestro propio mundo todo es silencio y magia, pareciera como si estuviéramos a miles de kilómetros por encima de las nubes de tormenta, allá donde el cielo es siempre azul. Cuando se separa de mí, de forma pausada, me abraza de nuevo y sonriendo se acomoda nuevamente entre mis brazos.

- Sigue cantándome- me dice- esa es mi canción de cuna favorita.

Antes de proseguir con su petición lo beso de nuevo rápidamente y le sonrío. El corresponde y cierra sus ojos cuando mi voz comienza a tejer su canción nuevamente:

_- Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream__and dream how wonderful your life will be.__Someday your child will cry and if you sing this lullaby__then in your heart there will always be a part of me…Someday we'll all be gone__but lullabies go on and on,__they never die that's how you and I will be…_

Termino de cantar y él ha caído bajo el hechizo de Morfeo nuevamente. No pude detener a las nubes que por demás siguen haciendo su concierto sin importarles el mío, pero al menos hice que su poder no fuera igual que siempre. Yo haría todo por Kurt. Todo.

Vuelvo a mirarlo y me siento tentado a no dormir sólo para poder contemplarlo. Pero él a su manera me regala una canción de cuna para que pueda acompañarlo al país de los sueños: es mi corazón latiendo al compás del suyo, es su respiración pausada, el recuerdo de sus labios en los míos…Todo él, de pies a cabeza, es una canción de amor para mí…


	2. Reflection

**__****Blaine y Kurt nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar en otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Reflection**

"**Y es que si me miras a los ojos ves lo más bonito que hay en mí: un reflejo de ti…"****Mientras quede por decir una palabra, LODVG**

Es una noche perfecta de abril. El ambiente no es aún demasiado cálido pero tampoco frío y las luciérnagas vuelan a nuestro alrededor llenando de destellos dorados nuestros cabellos y nuestra piel. La luna en cuarto menguante apenas brilla en el cielo pero le hace frente a las sombras de la noche y logra que algo de su luz inunde el jardín fragante en el que Kurt y yo nos encontramos.

La fragancia de los jazmines llega hasta mi nariz haciéndome sonreír. Todo parece parte de un escenario romántico previamente preparado pero no es así. Kurt y yo, cansados del jaleo producido en la casa de Mercedes, decidimos salir al aire libre. Hay veces que necesitamos escapar del mundo en el que todos nos ven para poder vivir el nuestro. A nuestros oídos aún llegan los gritos alegres propios de la fiesta y la música apagada que a mis oídos, no es más ya que un zumbido insignificante en medio de esta quietud.

Hace un viento ligero que mueve nuestros cabellos y que irremediablemente hace que mis rizos oscuros insistan en cubrir mis ojos. Personalmente este estilo de peinado no es mi favorito, pero Kurt, quien se entretiene jugando con ellos, dándoles mil vueltas entre sus dedos, no opina lo mismo.

Él nota mi gesto de disgusto al sentir el cabello tan cerca de mi cara y ríe sin dejar de hacer bucles en mi cabeza:

- Es adorable- me dice- no entiendo cómo es posible que no te guste

- Es sólo que- le digo suspirando- no estoy acostumbrado, es todo…

- Blaine- dice él- has vivido con tu cabello toda la vida ¿cómo es posible que no logres acostumbrarte aún?

- Así soy yo…

Él ríe y su risa inunda el pequeño espacio en el que nuestros cuerpos se encuentran uno muy cerca del otro, como siempre. Hay algo maravilloso en esta cercanía, en parte me produce paz y calma, y por otro lado un extraño estremecimiento que recorre mi espina dorsal y hace, que de algún modo especialmente extraño, yo quiera estar aún más cerca, como si mi cuerpo estorbara, como si quisiera ser uno solo con él… ese último pensamiento hace que mi cara se pinte de mil colores, lo que hace que él detenga su risa y me mire de manera algo perspicaz.

- Digas lo que digas, siempre amaré tu cabello- dice terminantemente.

- Yo siempre te amaré a ti- le digo yo con la misma convicción.

Él sonríe y besa mi frente, lo que produce que la descarga de energía vuelva a recorrerme cuando lo hace. No entiendo esta sensación. Es totalmente nueva y a la vez…. Siento que ha estado dentro de mí siempre, esperando el momento adecuado para enseñarme algo de lo que aún no tengo ni idea.

-Y….- dice él juguetonamente- Blaine Anderson, llevo toda la noche elogiando tu cabello, pero… ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de mí?

Pregunta injusta, pienso yo. Pregunta imposible de contestar al fin y al cabo ¿cómo limitarlo a una sola cosa cuando lo que amo en él es cada una de ellas, de cada una de esas características que lo hacen único? Estoy enamorado de él como un todo: de sus ojos azules, mi propio viaje al cielo. De sus manos suaves y en fin, de toda su piel que es como seda al tacto. De su boca, mi boleto de ida y vuelta al paraíso. De su risa cantarina, mi canción favorita, de su voz que entreteje ensueños y melodías más hermosas que las del viento y el de las aves. No puedo, es simplemente impensable decidirme por algo cuando él es mi todo. Cuando nada es mi todo si no hay algo que tenga que ver con él…

- Tú- le digo- tú eres lo que más me gusta de ti..

- Tramposo- dice él y me besa con ternura

Nuestros labios se encuentran como lo han hecho ya mil veces y el sabor del beso a pesar de ser familiar, tiene un no sé qué que lo hace mágicamente distinto. Poco a poco la intensidad de nuestros movimientos sube al igual que el ritmo de nuestros corazones. Hay urgencia en este beso, es como si temiéramos que el otro desaparecerá si aflojamos el contacto. Y respirar se vuelve irrelevante, y en este beso me olvido del mundo, me olvido de todo lo que no sean sus labios y su lengua acariciando mi boca.

- ¡Wow! - dice él después de un rato- eso fue…

- Me pase- admito

- No, no – dice él pícaramente- el problema es que fuiste demasiado bueno

Reímos sin poder evitarlo. A veces somos sólo como dos niños descubriendo un mundo en el que nunca habíamos estado. Por eso todo parece nuevo y magnifico, pero lo importante es descubrir cada una de estas nuevas sensaciones juntos.

- Blaine… ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de ti?- pregunta él

- ¿De mí? – le digo sin entender- ¿No sería más conveniente que tú respondieras esa pregunta?

- Mmmm- dice él- vamos, sólo dímelo, prometo que después te diré yo...

Sonríe de una manera tan tierna que no puedo negarme a responderle. No podría negarle nada en realidad. Su voz y esa sonrisa son como una dulce orden que somete mi voluntad y me hacen desear conseguir para él la estrella más lejana si me lo pidiera ¿qué me gusta de mí? ¿Mi voz acaso? Mi cabello por obvias razones queda descartado, entonces… ¿mis ojos? Me quedo un momento mirando a Kurt y veo en ellos mi figura reflejada y es entonces cuando a mi mente viene la súbita revelación…

- Mis ojos- le digo sin detenerme a pensar en nada más

- ¿Tus ojos?- dice él riendo- lo mismo iba a decirte, bueno, en realidad yo…

- No- le digo- mira mis ojos, mira lo que hay en ellos…

Un gesto de dulce desconcierto invade su cara y después mira mis dos pupilas color avellana con suma atención, buscando encontrar en ellas algo que vuelva lógica mi declaración. Sé que ha entendido cuando la sonrisa que se dibuja en su cara se ve acompañada por un suave rubor y sus manos se posan en mis mejillas para atraerme hasta sí…

Mi reflejo- dice él muy lentamente - sigues haciendo trampa…

No- le digo- decir la verdad no es considerado como trampa.

Le sonrió y él me abraza con fuerza. Cuando digo que expreso sólo la verdad, es cierto. Para mí no hay verdad más bella ni evidente que mi afirmación anterior. Es mi mayor realidad y en ella me anclaría para toda la vida. Kurt Hummel es lo que más me gusta de mí y la gente puede llamarle a esto como quiera…

Las luciérnagas siguen volando alrededor nuestro haciendo florituras de luz en el cielo oscuro. La fiesta dentro de la casa de Mercedes no se detiene. Ojalá que los chicos se olviden de nosotros esta noche, ojalá nos dejen seguir aquí, perdidos en nuestros besos, extraviados sin remedio uno en el reflejo del otro y a la vez, inevitablemente, mirando como siempre en la misma dirección…

* * *

**NdA/ MUCHA AZÚCAR?**

**jajajaa, sobre aviso no hay engaño¡ Gracias por leer, en serio :D **


	3. Cookies

******__****Blaine y Kurt nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar en otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Cookies**

"_**Sé que voy a quererte sin preguntas, sé que vas a quererme sin respuestas…" Bienvenida, Mario Benedetti**_

A veces no sé de dónde vienen las palabras que le digo, todas esas promesas que he pronunciado deben de venir de un lugar especial al que sólo puedo ir de vez en cuando, en esos viajes largos y misteriosos que emprendo al mirar sus ojos, al besar sus labios, al recorrer su piel como si no hubiera ningún otro lugar en el mundo que valiera la pena recorrer con esta calma, con esta paz, con el mismo amor de siempre.

Es la primera vez que lo veo desde que ha ido a vivir a Nueva York y naturalmente mis labios y mis manos, guiados por una necesidad que tuvieron que callar por más de un mes, tratan de absorber en un segundo todo el dulce sabor de Kurt que les ha faltado todos estos días en los que lo he extrañado como si no supiera hacer otra cosa más que suspirar. Loco, sí, es el nombre con el que la gente suele llamarme pero… yo sé que si ellos conocieran mi locura, tampoco querrían abandonarla nunca.

Quizá es por ello que las palabras pueden esperar, al menos ahora. Simplemente pensaba en ellas quizá porque no hacían falta o quizá, porque todas ellas sobran cuando los labios de Kurt son lo único que quiero escuchar. Sí, ellos hablan, ellos dicen con un solo beso que me han extrañado también y me doy cuenta de que más que las palabras, recordaba esas promesas que le hice el día de navidad.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel día, desde que puse sobre su dedo aquel anillo hecho de envolturas de goma de mascar pero el sentido de aquellas palabras no ha cambiado en nada, ni si quiera la distancia y la nueva vida que vivimos ha podido lograr que esto se disuelva en el recuerdo de una cercanía que ya no podemos tener diariamente. Aunque suene imposible al pensarlo, contrario a lo que sucedería con la mayoría de la gente mi amor se ha vuelto más fuerte y sobrevivirá así.

Porque le prometí que lo amaría siempre y lo sigo haciendo. Juré que lo defendería incluso cuando él estuviera equivocado y así será. Le dije que lo sorprendería y espero que mi visita inesperada lo haya hecho- sus labios sobre los míos dicen que sí- y además, su llamada sigue siendo la única que respondo al primer timbre, siempre soñando con poder fundirme con él por medio de una línea telefónica. También prometí que cocinaría galletas para él por lo menos dos veces al año y… se supone que estoy ahí para cumplir esa promesa. Sí, viajé hasta Nueva York sólo para poder cumplir esa promesa…

-Te extrañé tanto- dice él, negándose a soltarme y yo a él- ¿por qué viniste? No me estoy quejando, de hecho, tendré una excusa para no leer ese aburrido tratado de historia del teatro que de cualquier modo no iba si quiera a mirar pero…

-Kurt…- digo yo con una sonrisa divertida- no discrimines así a los pobres tratados históricos…

-¡Al diablo con ellos!- dice él con una hermosa sonrisa- ¡Estás aquí! Rachel se va a poner como loca cuando se entere pero ¿qué más da? ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Vamos a Central Park? ¿Quieres conocer la escuela? Después de todo el próximo año estarás aquí y ¡Oh Blaine! Será tan hermoso cuando estés aquí…

-Galletas- le digo yo con una sonrisa brillante.

-¿Galletas?- dice él riendo con alegría- no me digas que viniste hasta acá sólo para… ¿quién viene a Nueva York a preparar galletas?

-Cooper dijo lo mismo- digo yo tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hacia la cocina- me dijo que si ese era el nombre con el que los chicos llamábamos ahora al hecho de… bueno…

-Cooper Anderson no cambiará nunca- dice Kurt divertido- pero bueno, hacer galletas suena bien ¿vainilla y chocolate?

"Tú" pienso sin poder evitarlo. Es algo normal que esas palabras vengan a mi sin que mi mente ponga el filtro habitual que me protege de los pensamientos impropios pero… el sabor de sus labios sería el único lo suficientemente dulce para mí. Él sonríe cuando no contesto. Él sabe lo que estoy pensando, lo sabe porque es a la vez su pensamiento y su deseo. Se acerca lentamente a mí, me besa de nuevo y luego corre hacia la alacena en medio de una suave risa haciendo que el aire se escape por completo de mis pulmones. Es perfecto, me digo, perfectamente imperfecto, así es como yo lo amo.

Él saca poco a poco de la alacena los ingredientes necesarios para preparar las galletas, harina, azúcar, mantequilla. Su sonrisa se hace un poco más brillante a medida que los dos juntos, medimos en medio de risas y besos las porciones adecuadas para preparar aquella mezcla de la que nuestras galletas han de nacer pero… la receta parece estar un poco alterada desde que estamos juntos. Kurt mide una taza de harina, pero junto a ella, sobre el tazón caen también un par de besos robados, un par de besos que no tuvieron un plan. Ahora recuerdo que esa fue otra de mis promesas de navidad: besarlo así, cada vez que él quisiera, donde sea que él quisiera incluso aquí donde sólo la soledad de su departamento es testigo de la felicidad que me embarga.

No pienso ahora en que al día siguiente habré de volver a Ohio, el futuro parece haberse detenido también a observarnos. Agregamos una cucharada de chispas de chocolate a la mezcla, un par de besos más; una taza de leche, una mirada que se queda grabada a fuego en mi alma; dos cucharadas de mantequilla, una caricia que resulta más dulce aún que la vainilla cuya esencia nos rodea de inmediato al añadirla al tazón...

Cuando todo está listo, Kurt y yo nos miramos de esa forma en la que él pude decirme que algo ha pasado por su mente pero, que jamás, bajo ningún concepto podrá expresarlo con palabras, que sería impropio hacerlo. Solamente me mira fijamente, deteniendo ese segundo en el reflejo de sus pupilas azules centelleando con decisión.

Lentamente, su mano toma un poco de la mezcla de las galletas y con una risa juguetona, la desliza por mi cara, dejando una gran cantidad de ella en mis labios. Después, se acerca a mí poco a poco, acelerando mi pulso a mil por hora y yo sé que un nuevo juego acaba de comenzar y me veo deseando que no termine nunca. Sus labios se pasean por toda mi cara, hasta que se posan en los míos. Un beso con sabor a galletas de vainilla y chocolate. Un juego dulce, secreto, cómplice.

La operación se repite muchas veces hasta que ya no soy capaz de distinguir si el sabor dulce que llena mi boca es el de las galletas que siguen sin cocinarse o el de la piel de Kurt. Llega un momento en el que llego a pensar que el amor sabe a chocolate, que alguien tuvo que darle ese aroma a vainilla. El paseo de los labios de Kurt sobre mi piel tampoco parece querer acabarse. Más que galletas, creo que cocinamos un pretexto más para estar juntos aunque en realidad no necesitáramos de ello pero… cualquier cosa, estando a su lado, se vuelve una completa aventura, una nueva experiencia que los dos descubrimos beso a beso, labio a labio.

-Nadie podrá amarte como yo te amo…- me dice él en un susurro después de aquel interminable concierto de besos.

Claro que no. De eso estoy seguro. Él ríe cuando ve mi sonrisa un poco atontada aún por el efecto que me produce tener la oportunidad de poder besarlo sin tener que pensar en que está lejos. Lo he extrañado como uno extraña la primavera cuando el invierno le roba el color al mundo, pero esta bienvenida ha borrado en solo unas cuantas horas toda esa ausencia que había hecho que mi sonrisa dejara de brillar. Ahora siento que mi alma vuelve a cantar nuevamente esa canción que sólo el alma de Kurt puede cantarle. Esa canción secreta que nos une, que los dos oímos cuando nuestros corazones la interpretan a dueto.

Así como las palabras y las promesas, tampoco estoy muy seguro de dónde viene esa melodía… yo sólo sé que mientras Kurt ríe, mientras me mira de esa forma que me traspasa llenando cada célula de mi cuerpo de luz, sé que seguiré amándolo olvidándome de toda pregunta, porque un amor como el nuestro siempre será la única respuesta.

Después de un rato, él se separa de mí argumentando que si no lo hace, esas galletas nunca estarán listas y aunque me cueste un poco aceptar que ponga distancia entre nosotros, lo sigo en busca del molde en el que hemos de poner al horno nuestro postre del día de hoy. Lo que sigue después es silencio, ese tipo de silencio dulce que siempre te invade cuando estás en el mismo sitio que la persona que para ti lo es todo. La melodía que sólo nosotros dos escuchamos vuelve a unir nuestros corazones en un baile lento y suave con el que comienzan a latir como si bailaran al mismo tiempo. Sé que él piensa que somos afortunados, sé que él sabe que yo también estoy seguro de que nunca amaré a nadie de la misma forma en la que lo amo a él.

Yo sé, que él sabe, que aunque tengamos que vivir mil vidas, que aunque miles de kilómetros intenten separarnos, siempre podremos volver el uno al lado del otro, sin importar nada. Estar juntos, no es una suerte, es nuestro destino y pasaremos así la vida entera, volviendo a encontrarnos en el universo. Sin importar qué tan lejos estemos siempre responderé a la llamada de sus brazos. Así sea sólo para poder seguir cocinando galletas dos veces al año...

* * *

**NDA: Sí, yo sé que a estas alturas ya deben de estar demandandome ante la OMS por exceso de azúcar y falta de insulina pero... I CAN´T HELP¡ jajajaja :3 Gracias por leer gente linda, este derroche de miel literaria continuará, tómenlo como una promesa o amenaza jajaja :DDD Nos leemos pronto¡**

**Por cierto, haciendo comercial xD los invito a darle like a mi pagina de FB Jess Huzzah Criss, por allá pongo también las actualizaciones y podemos charlar así casual ;D**


	4. Loving you

******Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar en otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Loving you**

_**"Aquí te amo y en vano te oculta el horizonte. Me miran con tus ojos las estrellas más grandes. Y como yo te amo, los pinos en el viento, quieren cantar tu nombre con sus hojas de alambre…" Poema 17, Pablo Neruda**_

_¿Quieres saber cómo te amo?_

Encontré la nota pegada bajo la foto de los dos en mi casillero. Estoy sonriendo, no imaginé que Blaine pudiera hacer esto pero ahí está, la prueba de que ese chico nunca dejará de sorprenderme, ni siquiera cuando sé que aún está en cama, aún cuando sé que es por eso que no pudimos estar todo este día juntos como establecen las costumbres pero… él y yo somos más que una fecha donde todo se llena de corazones, Cupidos, flores, globos y chocolates ¿Por qué celebrar sólo un día? ¿Por qué, si nuestra vida entera es siempre una celebración? San Valentín nunca ha sido mi fiesta favorita pero… ¿qué quiere decir Blaine con esta nota?

Retiro el papel de color rosa de la puerta de mi casillero y la respuesta a mi pregunta se encuentra escrita sobre otra nota de papel azul. Es sin duda la letra de Blaine ¿de quién más? El contenido del pequeño párrafo hace que mi sonrisa alcance medidas insospechadas. Si Blaine quería hacerme sentir como el chico más afortunado del universo lo ha logrado con creces:

_Yo sé que esta fecha no es tu favorita y tienes razón. Quizá sea sólo un pretexto; quizá sólo cosa de comprar y vender objetos que pretenden encerrar el secreto de ser amado bajo una cinta de colores y papel de regalo. Pero tú y yo sabemos que el amor no es cosa de un día. Kurt el amor existe ¿sabes? Sí, existe, me lo dijo tu mirada…pero bueno ¿Me dejas tomar el pretexto de este día para hacer algo divertido? Yo me encuentro bien ya, pero el médico no es de la misma opinión y es por eso que no pude pasar este día contigo y también por eso no pude resistirme a hacer algo especial para ti hoy ¡Vamos, Kurt, sonríe! Sé que debes de estar pensando "estás loco, Blaine Anderson, pero te amo…" y Kurt ¿Sabes tú cómo yo te amo a ti? Espero que lo hagas, pero la verdad no importa tanto. Sé que lo sientes, esto es así… pero si quieres saber cómo te amo, busca mis palabras, encuentra tu regalo, encuentra nuestro tesoro. Esta es tu primera pista ¿estás listo?_

"_**No te amo como si fueras rosa de sal, topacio o flecha de claveles que propagan el fuego…"**__ Así te amaba, sin decirlo, sin mostrarlo….Tú debes recordarlo sin duda ¿recuerdas aquel lugar en el que empecé a amarte aún sin que yo lo supiera del todo? Yo sé que sabes… ve allá. Sólo recuerda que siempre supe tu orden de café…_

Hace años que no juego a la búsqueda del tesoro y la perspectiva de hacerlo ahora me ha tomado por sorpresa pero no puedo negar que me encanta la idea. El pensar que Blaine organizó todo esto sólo para que yo… no cabe duda que siempre hay algo que me hace sentir muy cerca de él, aún si no está a mi lado. Pero nunca le hubiera pedido que me diera nada. Nunca le pedí que me diera regalo alguno. Todo plan que tuviera para este día se reducía a la feliz promesa de verlo después de clases, recostarme a su lado, mirar una película en sus brazos, pero no esto. Blaine siempre hace que de algún modo todo resulte extremadamente mejor, más grande, más brillante y sorprendente de lo que yo hubiera imaginado ¿Cuánto tiempo le habrá llevado planear todo esto? ¿Quién le habrá ayudado a hacerlo todo? Bueno, me digo mientras comienzo a caminar sabiendo perfectamente al lugar al que se refiere porque, creo que si él se tomó tantas molestias para organizar este regalo, lo menos que puedo hacer es ser parte de él. Blaine hizo esto para mí y yo sé exactamente el lugar del que me está hablando ¿cómo iba a olvidarlo? Si el aroma de aquel lugar, que siempre nos envolvió junto con nuestras risas y duetos románticos sin ser más que amigos, fue la única esperanza que tuve tiempo atrás. Blaine siempre supo mi orden de café, lo sé y quizá yo siempre supe que Blaine siempre sería el único para mí…

La alegre fachada del Lima Bean, a esa hora, adornada con miles de corazones de un rosa chillón y cupidos blancos, rojos y dorados me da la bienvenida. El familiar aroma a café me invade apenas entro al lugar, lleno de parejas sonriéndose mientras ignoran alegremente las tazas de humeante liquido delante de ellos. Antes, cuando solía mirar escenas como esa, arrugaba la nariz para expresar mi desagrado ante las sonrisas bobas, ante ese gesto de extravío mental que te hace lucir… enamorado. Quizá tenía que encontrarme con algo así para poder entenderlo. Hoy les sonrió a todos, hoy sé que esa sonrisa que antes me resultaba tan chocante esconde tras de sí un hermoso secreto: el simple hecho de amar y ser amado.

Miro hacia la mesa en la que Blaine y yo solíamos sentarnos a platicar de todo y de nada. En aquella mesa le conté de todo, de mis miedos, de mis problemas. En aquella mesa me enamoré de su sonrisa, de su voz, de su personalidad burbujeante y divertida. En aquel lugar empezó a tomar forma dentro de mí la idea de haberlo encontrado después de todo. En esa mesa fuimos amigos, fuimos amantes imaginarios cantando duetos de amor. Esa mesa fue el único testigo del nacimiento de algo enorme y quizá fue ella la que supo antes que nosotros que nuestro destino era estar juntos y siempre esperó que nos tomáramos de la mano sobre ella, quizá siempre quiso escucharnos decir "te amo" en su presencia. Es curioso que un objeto inanimado sepa tanto, pero creo que así es. Si alguien pudiera dar cuenta de cómo fue creciendo todo, ella sería la única que podría decirlo.

-Perdona- me dice una chica rubia con delantal rosa decorado de pequeños corazones blancos- ¿Eres Kurt?

-Sí- le digo algo sorprendido- ¿qué ocurre?

-¡Oh! ¡Por fin!- dice ella con una enorme sonrisa- un chico vino en la mañana a entregar un paquete para ti. Dejó tu descripción y me dijo que te lo diera ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!

La pequeña rubia se aleja de mi dejándome con un paquete dorado en las manos ¿es ese mi regalo? Abro el paquete lentamente sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que he de encontrar dentro de él. Al final, encuentro en él otro sobre y una hermosa rosa roja que me inunda con su perfume tan parecido al sabor de los labios de Blaine… dejo la bella flor sobre la mesa y abro el sobre. Otra nota. La búsqueda creo, apenas empieza.

"…_**te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras, secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma…" **__un secreto, sí, eso era. Nunca entenderé por qué tardé tanto tiempo en darme cuenta pero sé que te amaba incluso antes de verte. Siempre has sido y fuiste tú ¿cómo lo sé? Lo sé porque tenía que saberlo y ¿recuerdas aquella vez? Aquel día estabas triste, llorabas… ¿cantaste? Sí, blackbird… ¿cómo olvidarlo? ¿Cómo, si por algún extraño motivo fueron tus lagrimas las que quitaron la venda de mis ojos. Te amaba, claro que lo hacía. Y cuando fui a buscarte, cuando usé como pretexto un dueto para las regionales para estar cerca de ti, cuando te contemplé sentado ante aquella mesa donde decorabas el ataúd de Pavarotti… todo tuvo sentido. Entonces llegué y te dije que te había estado buscando desde siempre y no mentía. Mi corazón siempre supo que eres tú y luego te besé y tus labios me confirmaron todo … y en ese momento, al sentir tu boca en la mía me dije ¡Demonios Blaine, cómo pudiste ser tan ciego! Apuesto a que en aquel lugar aún se siente el sabor de ese beso, apuesto a que en aquel lugar el recuerdo de mis labios sobre los tuyos no se ha diluido del todo… ve allá y compruébalo, sé que te sorprenderás al comprobar que es cierto…_

No puedo evitar que un suspiro escape de mis labios al recordar aquel momento. Quizá ese día que Blaine describe llegué a perder de un solo golpe las esperanzas de ser correspondió por ese chico, por aquel Warbler torpe que me hizo pensar muchas veces que todo entre los dos era más que imposible. Pero no fue así… qué bueno que no fue como yo pensé que sería. Siempre recordaré nuestro primer beso, el primer beso real de nuestra vida. La magia que crearon nuestros labios. Le creo, sé que aquel beso fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para no querer desvanecerse en el olvido y cubrirse de polvo y ausencia. Sí, quizá Blaine y yo ya no pertenezcamos a aquel lugar pero fue en él, dentro de sus elegantes paredes, pasillos y rodeados de jóvenes caballeros en blazer azul, fue donde lo vi por vez primera donde de verdad comenzó todo…

Los alumnos de la Academia Dalton salen en tropel hacia todos lados. Es lógico. Seguro todos tienen planes para esta tarde. Me sigue sorprendiendo lo fácil que es internarse en las instalaciones de una de las más reconocidas Academias privadas del país. Bueno, no por nada aquella primera vez que estuve ahí fue tan fácil colarme al concierto de Blaine en la sala del coro. Sé muy bien cómo llegar a aquella habitación donde mis labios supieron por vez primera lo que un beso significaba. Y no un beso común, un beso que me dijo miles de cosas sin siquiera intercambiar más que un par de palabras que nada tenían que ver con nuestros sentimientos. Blaine supo en un beso todo lo que yo había estado callando. Yo supe al sentir la caricia de sus labios que el silencio de Blaine también guardaba un secreto muy bello. Me adentro en la habitación aquella, sintiendo el abrazo de la soledad al instante y sin embargo… hay algo cálido que me hace sonreír… cierro los ojos y sí… ahí está, el eco de las palabras de Blaine, el silencio que dijo tanto en medio de nuestro beso… el aroma de su cuerpo cerca del mío, la calma… Blaine tenía razón, nada de aquel recuerdo se ha ido para siempre. No mientras él y yo sigamos juntos y si es así, este recuerdo permanecerá por siempre. Abro los ojos lentamente y veo frente a mí, en una de las mesas de la habitación otra rosa, exactamente igual a la que venía en el paquete que me entregaron en el Lima Bean. Frente a ella, otro sobre del mismo color me espera…

"_**Te amo como la planta que no florece y lleva dentro de sí, escondida, la luz de aquellas flores, y gracias a tu amor vive oscuro en mi cuerpo el apretado aroma que ascendió de la tierra…" **__Pero floreció ¿verdad? Después de haber sido tan poco consciente de todo, finalmente me di cuenta de que tú siempre serás mi todo. Mira las rosas que tienes en tus manos, tan bellas como tu rostro ¿sabes, Kurt? Creo que mis sentimientos por ti crecieron lentamente, como esas rosas crecieron sin prisa, saludando al mundo tímidamente. Pero ahora, son tan fuertes como nunca imaginé que lo serían. Tú me haces fuerte también. A tu lado no hay miedo, ni culpa, ni nada que pueda hacerme sentir pequeño o perdido. Y quizá fue así desde la primera vez que vi tu rostro. Estabas asustado, me mirabas como si fuera la única persona que pudiera entenderte y ayudarte. Y lo hice ¿verdad? Aquella vez te tomé de la mano también por vez primera y se sintió tan bien… fue como si mi cuerpo supiera exactamente que tu piel era su complemento perfecto. Aquel día, no sabía que tu mano y la mía estaban destinadas a ser una sola pero… ahora lo sé y sé que es así porque quizá, siempre estuve destinado a que me mirarás aquella vez a mí y sólo a mí y que me dijeras "Disculpa, soy nuevo aquí y ¿adónde van todos?" ¿Lo recuerdas? Camina a aquel lugar. Aquel día en el que te encontré la vida me sonrió por fin y nunca te lo he dicho pero desde aquella tarde nunca he vuelto a tener pesadillas, Kurt, te convertiste en el más dulce y hermoso sueño que alguien pudiera tener…_

Suspiro de nuevo. Blaine Anderson, si tu plan era hacerme suspirar como bobo toda la tarde, lo has logrado. Pero ¿cómo no hacerlo cuando todos esos recuerdos son parte de nosotros? Si cada uno de esos pasos me llevó hacia ti. Si cada obstáculo que hubo en el camino no fue más que una forma de hacer más fuerte lo que nos une ahora. Yo también me he preguntado muchas veces por qué te pregunté a ti todo aquello. No eras el único chico que bajaba por aquella escalera, bien pude haberle preguntado a cualquiera, a alguien que no fueras tú ¿qué habría pasado entonces? ¿Te conocería de cualquier modo? Muchas veces me he hecho la misma pregunta y yo sé que sí, que de todos modos ye habría encontrado pero aquel momento quizá estaba destinado a ser nuestro momento. Siempre doy gracias por ese día. Siempre agradeceré por ti.

He llegado a la escalera aquella, está desierta. Agradezco infinitamente no haberme encontrado con la suricata criminal en mi paseo. No hay nadie aquí Blaine, nadie más que el candor de aquel recuerdo. La memoria de tus ojos mirándome sin hacer preguntas, sin pedir motivos. Tu sonrisa diciéndome que en el mundo hay siempre algo más que el dolor y la desesperanza. Tu voz diciendo que irías a la presentación del coro de tu escuela y luego, tu mano… tu mano en la mía haciéndome pensar que todo había valido la pena. Que tu mano era como llegar a un oasis después de haber tenido mucha sed.

-¡Hola Kurt!- oigo que dice una voz conocida.

-¡Nick!- le digo al muchacho de cabello oscuro que se acerca a mí y lo abrazo rápidamente- ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

-Lo sé- dice él sonriendo- Kurt… bueno, creo que nunca me he disculpado por… bueno, lo que pasó con Sebastian. No debes odiarnos Kurt, nosotros no pensamos que él fuera capaz de hacer lo que hizo y… todos los muchachos están muy avergonzados y por eso…

-No debes preocuparte- digo yo con sinceridad- todo es culpa de tu dulce capitán ¿por qué lo eligieron a él y no a ti?

-No sé cómo fue eso pero… bueno ¿qué más da? Kurt, me pidieron que te entregara esto- dice él extendiendo una rosa y un sobre.

-¿Sabes que está planeando Blaine?- le digo yo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Sí- dice él con gesto enigmático- pero lo descubrirás pronto, estás muy cerca. Sólo disfrútalo, vamos, si alguien hiciera esto por mi ¡Vaya! Eres muy afortunado… en fin, mi participación termina aquí… al menos por el momento…

Nick se aleja de mí dejándome con un mar de dudas en la mente y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro ¿qué planeaste, Blaine?

"_**Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde, te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo…"**_ _así te amo sin razones ni motivos, sabiendo que te amo solamente y ¿sabes? Creo que así es el amor, simple y maravillosamente nosotros dos. Perdámonos pues en el misterio sin más motivo que el habernos encontrado. Quizá no haga falta saber nada sino simplemente sentirlo todo. Como aquella noche en la que fuimos uno, como cuando nuestros corazones latieron tan rápidamente creando una hermosa sinfonía en la noche… ve a aquel lugar Kurt, a esa alcoba que fue el único testigo de nuestros cuerpos siendo uno, de nuestras manos creando amor y descubriendo en el otro un mundo nuevo de felicidad y pasión por vez primera, en aquel lugar te dije que te amaba sin palabras: nuestros cuerpos lo dijeron por nosotros…_

¿Es posible ser más feliz? ¿Es posible amarlo más después de esto? No lo sé… la búsqueda del tesoro se ha convertido después de todo en la rememoración de momentos felices para nosotros y me digo ¿cuántos más podríamos recordar? ¿Cuántos más crearemos en adelante? Corro feliz hacia la salida de la Academia Dalton. Sé que él se encontrará en el lugar que ha mencionado. Él estará ahí esperándome y de verdad me reiré cuando me diga "felicidades, encontraste tu regalo" y sé que me lanzaré a sus brazos y sé que lo besaré sin importarme nada y sé… sé que soy amado. No necesito un día especial para saberlo, si de una fiesta se trata, la eternidad sería apenas suficiente para celebrar el sentimiento que nos une a Blaine y a mí. Subo a mi auto sintiéndome sumamente feliz. No le hace falta nada a este día.

Encuentro la puerta de su casa abierta. Camino lentamente, está solo como casi siempre. Subo las escaleras con cuidado y entro a su habitación esperando encontrarlo ahí pero… no está. Eso es bastante extraño, estoy seguro que ese es el lugar a dónde conducía la última nota. Fue ahí, en esa cama donde él y yo fuimos uno solo aquella noche, la noche en la que conocí como era amar a alguien en cuerpo y alma. Decido sentarme en la cama un momento y mi mirada se encuentra con un papel rosa pegado en el espejo de una de las paredes del cuarto de Blaine. Me acercó a ese lugar sonriendo. Esa es la última pista, he llegado por fin…

"… _**así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera, sino así de este modo en que no soy ni eres, tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mía, tan cerca que se cierran tus ojos con mi sueño."**_ _Has llegado. Esta es la última parada. Estas cerca de mí ahora. No debes preocuparte, lo estás. Mi corazón ya te siente, ya puedo incluso sentir tu perfume flotando en el aire. Yo te amo Kurt como nunca nadie más podrá amarte. Pero esta es una búsqueda del tesoro ¿verdad? Míralo Kurt ¿puedes verlo ahora? Está frente a ti. Tú eres el tesoro, tú eres mi mejor regalo ¿me perdonas por haberte hecho viajar tan lejos? Pero era necesario. Aunque ¿sabes? No te engañé. De verdad tengo un regalo para ti, sólo quería que supieras lo mucho que significas para mí y no sé me ocurrió una mejor manera. Los recuerdos son todo lo que tengo, Kurt. Son ellos y tú los que siempre me harán sonreír. ¿Puedo pedirte algo más? acércate ahora a la ventana y feliz día de San Valentín…_

Corro hacia la ventana sin saber si reír o llorar de felicidad ¿perdonar a Blaine por haberme hecho viajar por la memoria dulce de nuestra historia? Abro rápidamente la ventana sin saber qué es lo que me voy a encontrar y al hacerlo, me doy cuenta de que quizá aquel hermoso viaje de recuerdos era necesario también para fines prácticos, Blaine debió necesitar tiempo para crear aquella escena: todo está adornado con flores y globos en forma de corazón que rodean una pequeña sala de jardín, puesta ahí a propósito para crear un ambiente intimo y romántico. Pero no es eso lo que me hace sonreír, no. Todos los Warblers, aquellos chicos que fueron también mis amigos están ahí, sonriendo en un traje negro que les da el aspectos de elegantes cantantes de ópera. Pero su sonrisa no es tan grande como la del chico que los lidera a todos. Ninguna mirada es tan brillante como la que me regalan esos ojos color avellana, esos ojos que esconden tras de si la promesa de un mundo mejor. De esos ojos que… Blaine no trae el parche, eso quiere decir que él…

-¿Fue difícil?- me dice elevando la voz

-No tanto- le digo yo sin dejar de sonreír- fuiste muy explicito, en realidad…

-¿Te gustó?- dice él entusiasmado- bueno, aún no has recibido tu regalo en realidad.

-Blaine- le digo con seguridad- el regalo del que hablas ha estado por siempre en mis brazos, no hace falta nada más ¿no crees?

-No- dice él riendo alegremente- pero tampoco sobra… ¿están listos chicos?

Los Warblers asienten sonrientes ¿qué planean hacer ahora? Lentamente, la armonía de sus voces llena la noche y sé que estoy a punto de recibir una serenata. Sonrío. A Blaine le gusta regalar canciones. Ese es mi Blaine, mío y de nadie más. Como siempre pasa, su voz se une a la de sus amigos haciendo de su canción algo de una belleza casi sobrenatural. Él me mira con todo el amor del mundo. Él es el amor y esta cantándome a mí. No me hace falta nada sólo su voz diciéndome que…

_Amor no me imagino bebiendo de otros labios las gotas del rocío, _

_ni aventándome al vacio si no estás tú conmigo. No me pesa decirlo._

_Amor no me imagino durmiendo en otros brazos, soñar si no es contigo. _

_Despertar tiene sentido si tengo tus latidos hablándome al oído, corazón._

_Bendito sea el destino que puso en mi camino un ángel como el que yo había pedido. _

_Teniéndote conmigo ¿Quién quiere el paraíso?_

_Amor no me imagino andar tras de otros pasos, volar si no es contigo, navegar sino en tu río. _

_Tu ruta es mi camino, mi brújula tu nido, corazón._

_Bendito sea el destino que puso en mi camino un ángel como el que yo había pedido. _

_Teniéndote conmigo ¿Quién quiere el paraíso?_

Ni yo me imagino una vida sin ti Blaine Anderson. Creo que ni hoy ni nunca podré hacerlo porque eres parte de mí. Tú también eres mi paraíso.

Corro fuera de la habitación cuando la serenata termina. Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos sintiéndome absurdamente feliz. Ha sido una canción muy bella pero ¿Qué de Blaine no lo es? Él me espera con los brazos abiertos en el jardín, los Warblers sonriendo aún. Me acercó a él sin medir la velocidad ni la fuerza e irremediablemente caemos al suelo. Los demás chicos ríen pero no me importa. Beso a Blaine con fuerza, sintiendo el familiar sabor de sus labios en mi boca. Él es el paraíso y si hay algo que celebrar este día es su sola existencia.

-¡Hey chicos!- oigo que dice la voz de Nick- creo que hicimos un buen trabajo ¿no creen?

Siento que los labios de Blaine sonríen bajo mi beso y escucho la risa cómplice de los Warblers que por algún extraño motivo siguen ahí. Él se separa de mi no sin antes acariciar mi mejilla y levanta la voz para que los demás lo oigan.

-Bueno chicos, creo que ya se pueden ir.

-¿Ya?- dice Trent con gesto divertido- pero si apenas estaba por empezar lo bueno…

-Estoy seguro de que no quieres verlo Trent- dice Blaine con voz segura- ¿O sí?

-¡No!- dice Trent captando el mensaje- ¡Agh, Blaine! No tenías por qué ser tan específico ¡Dios! Ahora estaré imaginando cosas toda la semana.

-Te lo advertí- dice Blaine riendo- ahora… gracias chicos, les debo una…

-De nada amigo- dice Nick alegremente- no nos debes nada, una vez Warbler… bueno no, mejor dicho, fuiste un Warbler, pero siempre serás nuestro amigo. Pasen una noche muy bella y… bueno, vamos chicos.

Los Warblers se alejan de nosotros entre risas y gestos cómplices. Creo que quiero un poco más a esos chicos después de lo que han hecho el día de hoy.

-Y bueno- dice Blaine acariciando mi cabello que descansa en una de sus mejillas- creo deducir por ese beso que te gustó tu día de San Valentín a la Blaine Anderson.

-Todos los días son San Valentín contigo, Blaine.

Él sonríe y me besa dulcemente. Nos levantamos del suelo entre sonrisas y de la mano me guía hacia la pequeña salita adornada con toda la parafernalia propia del día de hoy. Sobre la mesa un plato de fresas a lado de un cuenco de chocolate líquido nos espera. Blaine toma una de las pequeñas fresas y la cubre con chocolate. La pasea por mis labios antes de introducirla a mi boca haciendo que me estremezca. Me olvido del chocolate y de todo lo demás. No hay cosa más dulce que los labios de Blaine y hacia ellos me dirijo. Aterrizo sobre ellos y guió a Blaine hacia el diván blanco que recibe a nuestros cuerpos. Quizá esta noche haya sido hecha para ser eterna. Empiezo a trazar los mismos senderos de siempre en la piel de Blaine mientras siento sus manos perdiéndose en mi cuerpo y sus labios paseándose por los míos, sin tiempo, sin noción de espacio o de final.

-Te amo tanto- me dice susurrando a mi oído.

-Y yo a ti Blaine- digo suspirando- siempre será así…

Felicidad, amor, dulzura. Todas esas palabras son las que este día trata de vender a todo aquel que esté dispuesto a pagar por ellas. Todas esas palabras podrían describir la sensación del cuerpo de Blaine junto al mío, a su aliento estrellándose sobre mi piel, a sus labios escribiendo nuevas historias en mi cuerpo. Este día llegará a su final inevitablemente al pasar las horas, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que este sentimiento, esto que nos une a Blaine y a mi haciendo que le regalemos a la noche suspiros enamorados, jamás se podrá reducir a veinticuatro horas. Porque nadie más que la eternidad puede entender en realidad el valor que el amor tiene para todos aquellos que como Blaine y yo, lo hemos encontrado. El amor es algo que no tiene tiempo, que no tiene sólo un momento para poder ser. El amor no se vende, no se compra. Te encuentra un día caminando por la calle y perfuma tu vida de vainilla y le da sabor a recuerdo. El amor, es este chico que me besa sin pedirme nada más a cambio que otro beso... ese es el amor y Blaine y yo, somos afortunados al tenerlo...

* * *

**El hermoso poema de las notas de Blaine, es mi poema favorito en todo el universo: EL SONETO XXVII de Pablo Neruda :3**

**Canción: Quién quiere el paraíso- Edgar Oceransky**

**NdA: No hace falta decir que DESPUÉS DE QUE MI HERMOSO Y PERFECTO BLAINEY SE COMPROMETIERA AYER CON EL AMOR DE SU VIDA (¡) sigo en una nube de amor perfumada de azhares y que cabalgo al arcoiris en mi unicornio de colores ¿verdad? jajaja :D**

**ALL WE NEED IS KLAINE¡ 3**


	5. Daydreamer

**__************Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar en otros mundos :D**

* * *

**DAYDREAMER**

_"Fue sin querer es caprichoso el azar, no te busqué ni me viniste a buscar. Tú estabas donde no tenías que estar, y yo pasé, como sin querer pasar" Es caprichoso el azar, Joan Manuel Serrat_

La clase de literatura se desarrolla ante mis ojos y oídos sin que estos quieran o puedan lograr entender algo de lo que la profesora Rivers parlotea alegremente. Sus palabras fluyen a mí alrededor y ni siquiera puedo atinar a darles un significado. No he podido dormir bien y mi cerebro se niega a cooperar, insiste en recordar la misma escena del sueño que ha vuelto a atormentarme por las noches, un sueño que creía olvidado, sepultado, enterrado para siempre… No, miento… siempre supe que nunca podría olvidar algo así. Pero ahí está, la interminable pesadilla que se vuelve a presentar robándome el aire con su pesada oscuridad.

Siento que mis ojos se cierran, mis parpados pesan como si de cemento estuvieran hechos. No es que la clase no me atraiga es sólo que… hoy no es un buen día para Blaine Anderson, este día tiene toda la pinta de ser una de esas ocasiones que más vale la pena olvidar apenas terminen.

Hace tiempo que el sueño se repite una y otra vez sin que pueda yo evitarlo, siempre es el mismo. Yo le llamo sueño pero más que eso es un recuerdo: oscuridad, llanto… la memoria me habla de un cuarto en tinieblas lleno de dolor y humillación, y la misma voz socarrona repitiendo una y otra vez: "¡Esto es lo que querías! ¿No? ¿No es esto lo que te gusta?... y luego golpes, sangre, más dolor. Y así es noche tras noche, hasta que no sé por qué poder piadoso un grito que aflora de mi garganta me arrebata de la oscuridad y me trae de vuelta al mundo real, acostado boca arriba en la cama, empapado en sudor y temblando de miedo. Estoy aterrado, pero más que eso, estoy sumamente cansado. Cansado de todo, de que la vida sea como es. De que cada día deba levantarme de la cama con una sonrisa falsa y un aire de tranquilidad que no tengo, pero que es lo único que hace que la demás gente me mire sin preguntar nada.

¿Por qué no este mundo es igual al que leemos en las historias que la profesora describe con la mirada brillante? ¿Por qué en este mundo no hay un final feliz, es más, por qué ni siquiera hay a veces un comienzo?

El golpe de un papelillo en la cabeza me saca de mis cavilaciones. Al parecer estaba más ausente del mundo de lo que creía. Tomo la bola de papel arrugado y la abro lentamente. Es una nota de David que desde la mesa de la otra fila me mira burlonamente. Le sonrió sin ganas y leo el mensaje que me ha mandado de forma tan inteligente. "Deja de soñar despierto Blaine" dice su nota. Ni siquiera tengo ganas de responderle pero hago una seña de asentimiento que al parecer lo deja satisfecho.

Soñar despierto… al menos es más agradable que perderme en las pesadillas que trae la noche. Nunca le tuve miedo a la oscuridad, pero ahora cuando el sol se oculta mi corazón parece sentirlo y se hace un nudo en mi pecho. No sé cómo soportarlo. Si al menos hubiera alguien que… No, no Blaine. Nadie podría entenderlo, al menos no quien nunca en su vida ha pasado por el abuso que yo pasé. Al menos no quien se sienta tan distinto y fuera de lugar sea cual sea el lugar que pise, al igual que yo. Porque nunca me he sentido parte de nada, nunca he sentido que yo pertenezca a lugar alguno.

Y así fue como Eros encontró a Psique en la montaña donde le había indicado a sus padres que debían dejarla- oigo que dice la profesora- recuerden que el dios griego del amor se había hecho pasar por el oráculo al que habían consultado para poder tener a su lado a la joven hermosa de la que había quedado prendado. Este fue el inicio de un amor algo extraño, la joven Psique no tenía permitido ver a su amante, pero se sentía dichosa, era feliz, era amada por el mismísimo amor. Esto nos quiere decir que el amor no soporta que lo examinemos, que busquemos saber qué o quién es. El amor, es algo, mis queridos jóvenes, que cada uno de nosotros vive, algo a lo que cada uno le da un valor y un significado. Si llegan a vivirlo no se pregunten qué es, entréguense a él y disfrútenlo…

Las risitas nerviosas de mis compañeros llenan el aula. Muchos de ellos se sonríen unos a otros con sonrisas bobas y de suficiencia. "Los afortunados enamorados", pienso yo en son de burla y luego suspiro. El amor, ¿cómo no preguntarme qué es si nunca en mi vida lo he sentido, si nunca …? Bueno, es algo difícil tomando en cuenta que al mundo en el que vivo le ha dado por etiquetar al amor, por tener que nombrarlo de alguna forma según la forma de aquel al que se ama. Yo creo que la gente se enamora de una persona, no de una etiqueta. Las etiquetas son para las latas, no para la gente, ni mucho menos para los sentimientos.

Aún así, me pregunto cómo sería, que sentiría yo si de repente, caminando por el mundo un día cualquiera en una de esas horas lentas y aletargadas en las que parece que nada ocurrirá, levantara la vista y frente a mí se dibujara la silueta de ese ser, de ese a quien mi corazón se rendiría sin remedio y a quien estaría feliz de brindarle mi alma y cada una de las canciones que nacieran de ella. Cómo sería el día en el que él llegue a mi vida, a dibujar soles con su sonrisa, a trazar mapas en mi piel con sus besos, a hacerme suspirar, a llenar el aire de sueños y… a alejar la oscuridad. Sonrío interiormente burlándome de mis pensamientos. He leído demasiados cuentos de hadas últimamente. En la vida real uno no va por ahí esperando que a cada paso que dé se encuentre al amor de su vida sonriéndole radiantemente, uno no camina por la calle esperando encontrar de pronto entre la multitud una cara que destaque de entre todas y se vuelva hacia nosotros, se acerque y nos diga: _hey, ahí estás, te estado buscando por siempre._

No es tan fácil como en las historias que leemos en esta clase. No es tan sencillo como ser un dios griego. Es más, recuerdo que la historia que narra la profesora Rivers Psique, por su curiosidad es castigada con el abandono de Eros que sólo podía amarla sin que ella supiera quién era él en verdad. Obviamente, después Afrodita se apiada de Psique cuando ella le demuestra que su amor es verdadero tras someterla a duras pruebas de valor, los amantes se encuentran luego en el Olimpo y ahí son felices para toda la eternidad. Y es por eso que amor y alma siempre están juntos, y juntos vienen a la tierra a influir entre nosotros.

Es un bello mito. Es bello pues, como todas las historias de amor deben serlo, como el amor debe ser. Yo sé que nada viene sencillamente, que el verdadero encanto de estas historias se encuentra en el mágico acontecimiento de que el amor puede vencer todos los obstáculos, de que es una fuerza capaz de vencer cualquier enemigo, salvar cualquier barrera y tener al final de un túnel oscuro la energía de una luz brillante e imperecedera. Si al menos yo tuviera el valor de creer en algo así, si al menos tuviera la suerte de encontrar en mi vida a la persona que haga que yo quiera subir a la montaña más alta, bajar a los infiernos a conseguir el agua de la eterna juventud o a separar en un solo día montones y montones de granos de distintos colores. Ojalá pudiera encontrar a ese ser que me haga querer lograr lo imposible. Ojalá que un día pueda yo…

-¡Despierta!

La voz de David me hace saltar en mi asiento. Miro a mi alrededor y noto que todas las bancas del salón están ya desocupadas y que la profesora Rivers ha salido ya también. Levantó la mirada hacia mi amigo que me mira entre divertido y preocupado. No digo nada, ni siquiera le reclamo por haberme sobresaltado. Sólo le sonrío sin ganas otra vez.

¿Mala noche?- pregunta él

Un poco cansada- le digo- estuve estudiando hasta tarde para el examen de algebra

Mmm.. ya veo- dice él sin creerme mucho- pero, no tienes inconveniente en cantar ahora ¿verdad? He convocado a la escuela en la sala de presentaciones, es hora de que escuchen nuestra versión de Teenage dream ¿no crees?

Sí, sí – le digo yo con falso entusiasmo- nos vendría bien ensayar un poco, las locales están a la vuelta de la esquina.

Muy bien- me dice David sin notar mi mascara del todo- voy a reunir a los demás Warblers, nos vemos en la allá entonces.

Sí..

Muy bien Blaine, me digo, es hora del show muchacho. Con desgana me levanto de mi asiento y camino pausadamente. Antes de salir del salón me aseguro de dejar en él las ganas de seguir autocompadeciendome y pongo en mi rostro la misma cara de tranquilidad y confianza que llevo siempre. El camino desde el salón de literatura a la sala de presentaciones es un poco largo. Camino sin subir la velocidad y sonrío a los que me saludan por los pasillos. Es inevitable ser reconocido por todos lados siendo la voz principal del coro de la escuela. Bendita sea mi popularidad.

Llego a las escaleras y empiezo a bajarlas un poco más rápido sin fijarme bien en ninguna de las personas que camina al lado mío. Pienso en la canción que presentaremos hoy. Quizá sea extraño pensar que un coro acapella masculino presente una canción de Katy Perry, pero, me costó mucho convencer a David y Wess de que era una buena idea cantarla como para no disfrutar haciendo este número. "Sin arrepentimientos- me digo- sólo amor"

Disculpa

Me detengo automáticamente al escuchar el sonido de esa voz. No sé por qué pero es lo único que puedo hacer. Me doy la vuelta y encuentro ante mí la imagen de un chico al que nunca he visto en la academia. La primera impresión que me da es que está un poco asustado a pesar del aire altivo que lo envuelve. Sus ojos azules se ven un poco opacos, pero imagino que bajo el sol deben de brillar como el mar en un día de verano. Sus prendas de diseñador le dan un aire distinguido que sin duda resalta de entre la sosa elegancia de nuestros uniformes y su piel parece hecha de porcelana fina, muy blanca y suave. Espero a que me diga algo más pero no lo hace. Me observa con la misma atención con la que yo lo miro a él. No sé por qué pero creo que he visto antes esos ojos, quizá en sueños, quizá en otro lugar y en otro tiempo.

Hola, soy Blaine- le digo sonriendo y le tiendo mi mano invitándolo a hablar.

Oh , hola – dice él tomando mi mano y estrechándola por unos segundos. Es increíble lo bien que se siente ese contacto pero no entiendo por qué razón esta sensación es tan familiar viniendo de un extraño- Kurt Hummel, soy nuevo aquí y me preguntaba… ¿a dónde corren todos?

Los Warblers- le digo yo, acompañando mis palabras con la primera sonrisa verdadera del día- a veces hacen presentaciones en la escuela, todos se dirigen hacia allá

¿Cómo? – dice él, y sus ojos se abren de sorpresa- ¿el coro aquí es popular?

Sí- le digo tratando de no sonar presuntuoso- los Warblers son como estrellas de rock. Ven acompáñame, conozco un atajo.

Lo tomo de la mano y con él corro por los pasillos vacios de la academia. Él no dice nada y me sigue en silencio, evaluando los detalles de la decoración con sus ojos azules. Yo siento que vuelo y que la mano de ese chico en la mía es lo mejor que me ha pasado en el día. Es extraño como su mano se acopla de forma tan perfecta a la mía, como al parecer la suavidad de su piel desprende tanto calor y hace que yo sienta que… no sé qué siento. No podría nombrarlo porque esto es nuevo para mí… su mano en mi mano ¿qué será lo que…?

Siento que unos brazos conocidos me toman por la espalda y se enroscan en mi cintura y me atraen hacia ellos, envolviéndome en la misma dulce sensación de siempre. La cabeza de Kurt descansa ahora en uno de mis hombros mientras yo tomo sus manos entre las mías y hago que mi cabeza se gire hasta quedar cerca de la suya. El abrazo se prolonga un rato hasta que él me sonríe y susurrándome me pregunta:

¿Qué hacías soñando despierto en medio de la escalera?

Recordaba- le digo yo- fue aquí donde…

¡Oh! – dice él con los ojos brillantes- fue aquí donde conociste a un atolondrado espía de McKinley ¿no es cierto?

No- le digo yo sonriendo

¿Ah no?- dice él con un falso tono molesto

No- le contesto tomando su rostro entre mis manos y acariciando sus mejillas- fue aquí donde conocí a la persona que más amo en el mundo, a la persona que me hace feliz. Aquí te conocí Kurt y…

¿Qué?- dice él diciéndome con su mirada azul que él piensa lo mismo que yo.

Hasta ahora me dí cuenta de que había sido mi sueño, durante tanta vida, encontrarte así como te encontré aquel día, sin querer…

Felicidades Blaine Anderson- me dice él riendo alegremente- tu sueño se hizo realidad.

Toma mi mano y juntos bajamos las escaleras, de la misma forma en la que lo hicimos aquel día en el que por obra del azar, del destino o de un designio mayor a todo, él y yo nos encontramos. Han pasado muchas cosas desde aquel día pero cada uno de los acontecimientos que me llevaron hacia él fueron sólo pequeños pasos que me acercaron a la felicidad que ahora vivo. Es verdad que para que estuviéramos juntos tuve que cometer miles de errores hasta darme cuenta de que Kurt era a quien mi corazón quería entregarse, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Porque son los amores que saltan cualquier obstáculo los que al final perduran. Amo a Kurt con todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy y si a alguien le quedan dudas pueden ponerme las pruebas más duras que quieran, no importa. No importa, porque he enfrentado tinieblas más temibles para encontrar la luz que Kurt trae a mi existencia. Cuando uno encuentra lo que estuvo buscando no lo deja ir así como así. Kurt encontró en mí a un soñador atolondrado y yo en él encontré la realización de mis sueños. A final de cuentas creo que si antes has naufragado entre tormentas y oscuridades es sólo porque de ese modo puedes después apreciar la luz y la calma en todo su esplendor. Mi amor es inmortal y bello como el mismo Eros, y se une a mi alma haciéndola hermosa como a Psique.

No se lo he dicho nunca a Kurt, pero desde ese día, el primero en el que su mano se unió a la mía y sus ojos me miraron, el sueño que alejaba de mí el descanso se fue para siempre. La pesadilla termino con su llegada y vino con él la magia del dulce sueño…

* * *

**NdA: No, no supero el tema de esa escalera... :3 jajaja, gracias por leer¡ :D**


	6. Moonlight

**********__************Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar en otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Moonlight**

"_I close my eyes, the moment I surrender to you. Let love be blind, innocent and tenderly true,_so lead me through tonight_…" __Every time I look at you, Il Divo_

El pretexto fue simple: quiero componerte una canción. Lo tomé de la mano y lo conduje a la habitación donde se encuentra el piano, esa habitación donde mi abuela y yo pasamos tantas horas juntos, creando, cantando, haciendo sin quererlo así que me enamorara de este mundo musical que siempre me ha acompañado.

Esta noche no hay nadie en casa, Kurt y yo estamos solos. Solos él y yo, y la hermosa luna que brilla en lo alto, en medio de un cielo cuajado de estrellas. La luz de la luna es tan intensa que no es necesario encender las luces de la sala, todo es perfectamente visible para nuestros ojos que rápidamente se acostumbran a la suave penumbra que nos rodea. Y además, si no fuera suficiente luz, bastaría con mirar los ojos de Kurt, un sol en medio de la noche.

Me acerco al piano y levanto la tapa. Es un bello instrumento, negro y brillante. Sus teclas de marfil son perfectas y mis manos se pasean por ellas como guiadas por alguien que no soy yo. Busco una melodía que no sé dónde encontraré pero que, irremediablemente aparecerá. Las notas inundan la habitación, uniéndose al palpitar algo agitado de mi corazón. Esta noche tiene magia y acaba colándose en mi cuerpo irremediablemente. La luna de octubre parece enviarme un hechizo con su luz, un hechizo que confluye en la piel de porcelana de Kurt, haciéndola resplandecer.

Detengo el concierto confuso de notas y lo miro muy fijamente. Su cabeza, que descansaba en mi hombro mientras yo aventuraba en el piano se levanta un poco y sus ojos azules confluyen en mí mirar. Es entonces cuando su mirada magnética y sutil me atrapa en ella. Y me doy cuenta de que no hay salida posible, pero aunque la hubiera no la seguiría. Kurt es todo lo que importa en ese momento, él y su mirada sideral que lo entrega todo sin pedir nada a cambio. Su mirada es como nuestro amor, profunda, eterna, inolvidable. El hechizo lunar sigue influyendo en cada uno de mis pensamientos y parece que tiene el mismo efecto en la mente de Kurt. Nos hemos olvidado de la canción.

En este justo momento sólo la música de los grillos y la del viento que hace que las hojas de los arboles caigan al suelo, son el acompañamiento perfecto a la melodía del latido de nuestro corazón, dos corazones que se encontraron hace tiempo y que sin embargo se estuvieron buscando la vida entera. Dos corazones que en este instante tienen un solo deseo en conjunto, un deseo que se asoma en los ojos de Kurt, ardiente y brillante como lo hace en los míos. El deseo de ser uno sólo, el deseo de amarnos con todo lo que ello implica, amarnos con el alma, con el corazón, con el cuerpo…

La larga mirada que nos une no ha decaído en intensidad, pero siento, como ese mismo poder me lleva a desear unir mis labios con los de Kurt, el deseo es irresistible y sin embargo me acercó a él lentamente, aterrizando en sus labios con un suave impacto que es correspondido como siempre, adaptándose a los míos, llenándolos de dulces sensaciones, de fantasías coloridas y agradables. Y en mi ser tengo la urgencia de hacer de ese contacto algo aún más profundo y estrecho, mi lengua se encuentra con la suya y la acaricio una y otra vez con terrible urgencia, y así sucede hasta que el aire falta, hasta que un calor acuciante y endemoniadamente placentero inunda cada una de las células de mi cuerpo. Miro a Kurt y su cara sonrojada junto con su cabello alborotado son una imagen demasiado hermosa, demasiado hiriente, simplemente, demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Respiramos entrecortadamente. Le sonrió y él hace lo mismo. Trato de calmarme un poco, yo no sé si será aún por el influjo de la luna, pero lo que acaba de suceder tiene un matiz de aventura que lo hacen casi algo indebido y por lo mismo irresistible. Trato de volver al piano pero en el camino hacia sus teclas, son las manos de Kurt las que me detienen. Toma mis dedos entre los suyos y mirándome decididamente me dice:

-No, Blaine, por favor… escribe tu música en mí….

Lo miro sin saber que decir. El tono seguro de sus palabras desmiente el temor que se esconde en sus ojos azules. Creo que en mi santa inocencia de 17años de vida no logro entrever del todo el significado de esas palabras, pero no hace falta. Él se acerca a mí casi tímidamente, el calor de sus mejillas delata una urgencia incipiente, posa sus manos en mi pecho y traza con ellas senderos y caminos que hacen que un hormigueo cantarín me recorra por completo. Es entonces cuando reacciono y de algún modo, sé que hacer. Me acerco a él y mientras me abraza para seguir paseando sus manos por mi espalda, yo empiezo a besar su cabeza, mi nariz se llena del olor de su perfume y suspiro sin poder evitarlo. Kurt se estremece en mis brazos y hace que el temblor de su cuerpo se traspase al mío. Mis labios recorren ahora cada centímetro de su níveo cuello, buscan algo, buscan el agua que les traiga la calma, el agua que calme su eterna sed, esa agua que se esconde en lo más profundo del ser de Kurt. Siento su piel bajo mis labios, la huelo, la saboreo, la necesito… mi boca se topa con el abrigo suave de color amarillo que cubre a Kurt y me detengo… él lo siente y me mira… veo en sus ojos convicción, una pasión que nunca antes había visto… eso es lo que me anima a continuar.

Con manos temblorosas, empiezo a desabotonar el abrigo y Kurt me deja hacer. Su respiración entrecortada, armonizando con la mía como en un concierto de corcheas es un estimulo para seguir adelante. El abrigo ahora está en el piso, y mis manos, curiosas y anhelantes, proceden a quitar de encima del cuerpo de Kurt la camisa de seda, la última barrera que me separa de la piel de su pecho. Lo miro y la expresión en su cara me habla de una feliz emoción, no hay miedo en sus ojos, sólo la excitación propia del viajero que pronto emprenderá un gran viaje, un viaje que empieza sin duda en la tersura de su espalda y termina ahí, ahí bajo su vientre donde se reúne toda la energía del universo.

Poco a poco y sin prisa alguna, pues al parecer esta noche tenemos todo el tiempo del universo para explorarnos el uno al otro, el piso de la sala se llena de nuestra ropa hasta que quedamos él y yo solamente. Simplemente Blaine y Kurt, acariciándonos sin fin y sin miedo. Nada de esto parece prohibido, sucio o aberrante, a mis ojos es lo más natural del mundo. Su cuerpo sin ropa alguna que lo cubra es la más bella cosa que he visto en mi vida. Mientras recorro cada uno de los recovecos que lo constituyen voy trazando un mapa en mi mente acerca de los lugares específicos que lo hacen estremecerse, gritar o regalarle a la noche un gemido especialmente feliz. Mis manos lo miden de pies a cabeza, mi lengua ha probado cada uno de los sabores que hay en su cuerpo y no hay tregua, no… porque creo que he encontrado mi hogar en cada una de sus caricias, en cada uno de sus besos que me han hecho sentir hoy, en esta noche y de un solo golpe el calor vivo y brillante del verano. Sus manos en mi espalda causan escalofríos y su boca desfilando por los lugares secretos que va descubriendo me hacen perder la cabeza, me siento dentro de un sueño y sí es así espero que nadie me despierte.

Y sigo mi camino, saboreando, acariciando, mordiéndo y sintiéndome dichoso como un niño con un regalo nuevo al que estuvo esperando hace mucho tiempo. Y la boca de Kurt juega ahora con ese lugar de mi anatomía que se ha despertado de pronto, indómito, irrefrenable. La sensación que me invade es indescriptible, única. Siento que toco el cielo, mi cielo.

Él se detiene y me mira. En sus ojos hay un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Siento su lengua subiendo por mi vientre, hace algunas florituras en mi pecho y sus labios se quedan un momento jugueteando con mi cuello, hasta que su boca susurra a mi oído haciéndome temblar de nuevo:

-Hazlo ahora…

Lo tomo en mis brazos y lentamente le doy vuelta en ellos. Antes de hacer lo que me ha pedido, me entretengo recorriendo una vez más el paisaje infinito de su espalda, toco cada lugar reconociéndolo, me quedo anclado a la fina línea de su cintura mientras mis labios dejan su marca alrededor de su cuello. Y el gime de placer, como un violín al que un artista extremadamente talentoso toca con emoción profunda e infinita. Cada uno de los gritos de placer que han inundado la noche, son la música que él me ha pedido escribir en su cuerpo. Y la he compuesto serenamente a pesar de mi emoción. Kurt es mi canción mejor escrita y el de este noche, nuestro mejor dueto de amor. Con paciencia y cuidado preparo el lugar en su cuerpo que ha de recibirme. Lo estimulo suavemente haciendo que la respiración de Kurt se vuelva más intensa y que suelte pequeños gritos de amor.

Y finalmente, cuando parece que no podré soportarlo más, la unión, esa unión en la que _**yo dejo de ser hombre y él deja de ser niño para poder ser uno solo completamente**__,_sucede… y mi cuerpo unido al suyo me eleva al universo, por encima de las estrellas que tomo a racimos en mis manos. Oigo a Kurt cerca de mí, gritando de gozo y placer sin importar que la noche pueda llegar a sentirse incomoda por nuestra pasión, por nuestra absoluta dicha. Somos uno, pero somos todo a la vez. Somos el universo completo y esta unión el curso natural de todo. El orgasmo llega lento y dulce, en suaves oleadas que hacen templar hasta el último cabello en mi cabeza. El sudor invade mi cuerpo y el cuerpo de Kurt. En medio del éxtasis lo beso apasionadamente en los labios y así, el frenesí que inicio lento, se vuelve intenso, sube hasta alcanzar la estrella más lejana y poco a poco se retira... Hasta que el mundo nace de nuevo y vuelve a ser lo que era, hasta que mi cuerpo, cansado pero feliz cae en el suelo, en medio de nuestra ropa y el cuerpo de Kurt se desvanece también a mi lado, cálido, húmedo y sensual de pies a cabeza.

Él vuelve a abrazarme, su cabello lleno de sudor pegado a su frente, su cara sonrojada y una sonrisa plácida en su rostro definen lo más preciado para mí en el universo. El solo hecho de pensar que hace un minuto estuve dentro de él pinta mi cara de color y el calor de la habitación es el suficiente para caldear todo el ambiente frío del exterior. Lo beso en la frente y sonrío.

- Te amo- le digo- eres mi mejor canción…

- Yo te amo a ti también- dice él algo adormilado- eres buen compositor…

La habitación se llena de una suave risa cantarina que sube desde nuestro pecho a la garganta. Somos felices. Dudo que en el mundo existan otras dos personas más felices que nosotros dos. El silencio vuelve a invadirnos y Kurt lentamente se duerme entre mis caricias. Lo miro dormir y a mis labios asoma una sonrisa mientras la luna sigue bañando su piel haciéndola parecer plata en medio de la noche. Es curioso como después de la pasión exacerbada de un volcán que quemaba mis entrañas, sienta dentro de mí la paz infinita de los campos al atardecer.

La luz de la luna sigue acariciando nuestros cuerpos con sus rayos. El hechizo parece haberse diluido en una sinfonía perfecta de amor y de locura en la misma dosis. O quizá la luz de la luna no tenía ni tuvo nunca nada que ver. Quizá, desde el mismo momento en el que tomé a Kurt de la mano en aquella escalera de la Academia Dalton, recorrer este nuevo sendero del amor, era simplemente…. Inevitable…


	7. Secret

**************__************Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar en otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Secret**

Mis ojos se abren lentamente, aún con la bruma propia de los sueños pugnando por mantenerme en ellos. Los rayos del sol son débiles aún, pero anuncian ya la llegada inminente de un nuevo día. Hubiera deseado quedarme un momento más dormido, perdido en aquel sueño que…

Mi mirada se queda fija en la figura que duerme plácidamente a lado mío. Su pecho desnudo sube y baja hipnotizándome, llenándome de un suave calor que nace en mis entrañas y sube hasta mi cara, que apostaría, está más ruborizada que un betabel radioactivo. _Entonces no fue sueño- pienso- no lo fue._

Sonrío inmediatamente, aquello realmente pasó. Sucedió como algo natural y sumamente hermoso, así como el continuo fluir de los ríos, o la caída de la nieve en invierno. No cambiaría nada de lo sucedido aquella noche, nada. Cada caricia, cada beso y expresión que salieron de nuestros cuerpos por la noche fue mágica y formó parte de una obra excepcional, de una obra de arte que Kurt y yo decidimos crear. Mientras él duerme, yo siento que mi alma contiene todo el amor del mundo en ella. Y él es el culpable, él es el único él…

- Buenos días Kurt

Sus ojos azules se abren de la misma forma pausada en la que lo hacen siempre. Mientras sus pupilas se acostumbran a la luz del día, la sorpresa invade su mirada y se queda fija en mí, como haciéndose las mismas preguntas que yo me hacía mientras lo veía dormir aún.

- Blaine…- dice él con el rostro cubierto de rubor- Blaine tú y yo… Buenos días

Sonrío cuando él esconde su rostro en mi pecho y lo tomo entre mis brazos. La noche, de alguna forma hace que la gente se desinhiba, que se vuelva valiente y romántica bajo el influjo de la oscuridad. Si bien es cierto que lo que ocurrió anoche no es algo que deba avergonzarnos, es algo tan nuevo y maravilloso entre nosotros, que de algún modo resulta algo difícil de creer. Lentamente él levanta su rostro hacia el mío y veo en sus labios una enorme sonrisa que lleva en ella la marca de una dicha absoluta. Me acerco a él y con mis labios vuelvo a probar el dulce sabor de esa felicidad. Los minutos vuelven a hacerse agua entre el ir y venir de nuestros labios, de sus manos volviéndose a perder en los lugares más intrincados de mi anatomía. El concierto sin fin vuelve a empezar y no sé si algún día quedaré del todo lleno de estas sensaciones.

El teléfono suena en algún lugar de la habitación mientras yo pretendo que no escucho nada. Debe de ser mi abuela, pero no importa. Lamentablemente para la humanidad y felizmente para mí, no me importaría ni siquiera que la tercera guerra mundial se desatara fuera de esta habitación. Nada que no sean las manos y los labios de Kurt importa en lo más mínimo.

El sonido del teléfono se prolonga por largos minutos hasta que creo que por mi propio bien y por acallar el molesto sonido que produce debo de contestarlo. Me levanto suspirando con pesadez mientras Kurt me sonríe con disculpa en su bello rostro, que con el cabello desordenado es como una visión del paraíso en la tierra, un llamado a olvidarme del mundo y de aventar el teléfono por la ventana apenas lo encuentre.

Leo el nombre de Wess en la pantalla y tengo ganas de matar a Montgomery apenas lo vea ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para no esperar hasta mañana o hasta el próximo siglo?

-¿Qué sucede Wess?- digo al aparato tratando de que en mi voz no haya rastro del resentimiento que me carcome las entrañas.

-¡ANDERSON! – dice él con su más "suave voz"- llevo al menos una hora marcándote ¿dónde estás?

-En mi casa…- le digo yo sin entender el motivo de su enojo- estaba dormido, ayer Kurt pasó aquí la noche, se supone que los dos íbamos a…

Las ideas caen en mi mente lentamente como un rompecabezas que al fin tiene sentido. La competencia nacional de coros es hoy. Se suponía que Kurt y yo dormiríamos juntos para poder ensayar un poco más nuestro número final, y después, juntos también llegaríamos al auditorio que no estaba nada lejos de la casa de mis abuelos, en Nueva York. Weasly de verdad iba a matarme. Pero lo olvidé. Aunque debo decir que considerando los hechos de ayer, es una suerte que sea capaz de recordar si quiera como me llamo.

- Pero Wess, es temprano- digo en tono conciliador- Kurt y yo llegaremos allá en menos de una hora, ¡Créeme!

- Blaine, ya sé que es temprano pero…- dice él algo más calmado y exhalando un suspiro cansado- sólo quería que pudiéramos ver el escenario antes que todos, familiarizarnos con él… Amigo, son las nacionales, esperamos por esto hace mucho ¿no crees? No podemos simplemente arruinarlo…

-Y no lo haremos Wess- le digo- deja de ser un exagerado, quiero esto tanto como tú ¿sabes? Todos lo queremos… ahora, dile a David que te compré un café enorme y relájate ¿sí? Estaremos allá en menos de una hora, lo juro…

- No, está bien…- dice él más calmado- tomate tú tiempo, en realidad no hay mucha gente por aquí aún… ¿Ensayaron mucho para el número de apertura?

- Mmm … sí- le digo y una sonrisa juguetona aparece en mi rostro- sí, ensayamos bastante aunque oye…

- ¿Qué?- dice él, el tono preocupado volviendo a sus palabras

- Creo que habrá un ligero cambio en el programa

- ¿Qué?- dice David sonando verdaderamente al borde de un colapso nervioso- ¿Qué tiene la canción de Pink de malo?

- Nada, esa canción será para las preliminares, ahora, que si quedamos entre los mejores 10 - le digo yo- quizá sea hora de un verdadero cambio que nos de la victoria. Confía en mí ¿sí?

- Me cuesta hacerlo Anderson, sólo dime ¿qué canción será?

- Tú sabes cuál es Wess, confía en mí- le digo terminantemente- estarás orgulloso de nosotros, lo prometo.

Cuelgo el teléfono antes de decirle a Wess más nada. La idea que acaba de ocurrírseme es sin duda una idea ganadora.

De regreso en la habitación me encuentro con Kurt que ha envuelto su cuerpo en una blanca sabana. Le sonrío y me siento junto a él en el banco del piano.

- ¿Quién era?- dice con interés

- Wess

- Me lo imaginaba- dice él entre risas- acabo de recordar que tenemos un concurso nacional que ganar por la tarde…

- Lo creas o no, yo también lo había olvidado…- le digo uniéndome a sus risas, y rodeándolo con mis brazos- deberíamos de alistarnos para ir allá, Montgomery se toma muy en serio su papel de director… Te apuesto a que si no llegamos en dos horas entrará en pánico y después en un severo ataque al corazón…

- Sí – dice él suspirando- si no hay más remedio…

No, pienso. No hay más remedio a veces que volver al mundo real. Aunque el nuestro sea un mundo hermoso, un mundo sin par donde elegiría quedarme para toda la vida, tenemos que salir de él.

- ¿Dónde puedo ducharme?- dice él.

- Usa el baño de mi alcoba- le digo sin atreverme a soltarlo- vamos para allá.

Nos levantamos y con calma recogemos el montón de ropa tirado en el suelo. Esta imagen resulta graciosa a mis ojos y los recuerdos de la noche anterior llenan mi mente invadiéndome del más agradable calor del universo entero. Es como un secreto que hace sonreír a mis labios, que hace a mis ojos brillar, que hace que quiera que el mundo sea un lugar tan feliz como mi propio corazón. En la puerta Kurt me espera sonriéndome y los destellos de nuestro secreto brillan en sus pupilas color azul. Si alguien me preguntara de qué color es la absoluta dicha, señalaría los ojos de Kurt sin duda alguna.

En mi habitación, mientras saco de la bolsa los uniformes impecables que usaremos para la competencia, oigo como las gotas de agua del baño caen sobre el piso de azulejo. La puerta de dicho cuarto está entreabierta y parece que una fuerza enorme me llama hacia allá. Olvidándome de lo que hago, con pasos lentos y como si fuera yo uno de esos cuidadosos ladrones de las películas, me acerco al cuarto de baño y la imagen que se esconde detrás de la puerta de cristal transparente me roba el aliento. Es el cuerpo de Kurt envuelto en vapores, es la sensualidad de su figura que parece resaltar en medio de la espuma y del correr del agua que dibuja ríos sobre su vientre, sobre sus piernas. Me quedo ahí parado sin saber qué hacer… Sólo atino a pensar en una canción en una melodía que lo resume todo con sus letras…

_Te sorprendí a través del cristal de la bañera- me escucho cantar casi en un susurro- cuando una puerta abierta me invitó a mirar la escena de tu piel que entre las nubes de vapor se humedece y se despierta…_

_El agua cae constante te recorre y busca el suelo, recuerdo que en la tarde era yo quien medía tu cuerpo con la constancia de quien descubre eso que anda buscando y aún así se da su tiempo…_

_Y te miro a través del cristal de la bañera, recoges el jabón y me concentro en tus caderas, lo pasas por tu piel tan dulcemente que le envidio su carrera…_

_Tus gestos no se ven ni se ve el color de tus ojos, disueltos con vapor tus labios no llevan su tono usual de rojo, y el tono de tu piel siempre en contra de la pared, resulta en curva, contornos, jabón y espuma el remedio para mi sed, digo bien para mi sed…_

_Te estoy mirando a través del cristal de la bañera, lo miro casi todo y todo lo que veo me ciega, no te eh llamado y tú en tu intimidad no te das cuenta, pensaba visitarte y tú tan bello e indispuesto que me decidí a marcharme pero no a cerrar la puerta, para verte cuando escribo no sea que desaparezcas…_

Y junto con la canción se terminaron también mis ganas de contemplar aquel espectáculo sólo como un espectador más. Mi cuerpo y mis manos piden con dolorosa urgencia tomar el lugar del agua y del jabón sobre el cuerpo de Kurt. Lentamente y con manos trémulas, abro la frágil hoja de cristal que me separa de él. Kurt me recibe con una sonrisa feliz en sus labios, su expresión me dice que había estado esperando que hiciera mi entrada a su lado desde el momento mismo en el que me dejó solo en la habitación. Sin importarme lo que ocurrirá con mi pijama de seda, me meto junto a él a la ducha y dejo que el agua que sigue corriendo, me empape también. Lo rodeo con mis brazos y mis labios encuentran fácilmente los suyos, mientras mis manos descienden ya por sus caderas.

- Wess se morirá si no llegamos pronto- dice él en medio de mi beso

- Creo que su muerte valdrá la pena entonces- le digo serenamente

Sin apartarme de su piel, sin dejar que mi boca vuelva a repasar la geografía de su cuerpo, pienso que si Wess ha de matarme algún día, que sea por algo como esto. El agua sigue cayendo sobre nuestros cuerpos y el reloj vuelve a detenerse. Esta tarde los Warblres tendrán en mí y en Kurt a un número ganador, bueno, si es que podemos llegar a tiempo.

* * *

La concurrencia aplaude al grupo de chicas vestidas totalmente de rosa que acaban de participar antes que nosotros. Leo en los ojos de Wess una preocupación acuciante. Todos los grupos de verdad han sido buenos. Es una maldición y una bendición tal vez que nos haya tocado el último lugar de presentación. En las eliminatorias preliminares al showcase tuvimos una buena actuación que nos valió calificarnos como cuartos. Pues bueno, ahora nuestra buena actuación no es suficiente.

Tomo a Kurt de la mano y cuando él voltea a mirarme nuestras sonrisas, a pesar de todo el estrés acumulado durante la tarde se vuelven a encender con la magia de una estrella que nunca se apagará. Los demás Warblers vuelven a reír de nuestra expresión como lo han venido haciendo la tarde entera. Ellos saben que algo nos pasa a mí y Kurt pero no logran dilucidar qué ha sido. Ellos sólo son conscientes de que nuestros cuerpos parecen ahora más acoplados el uno al otro que antes, ellos notan el brillo de nuestras miradas y la intensidad de nuestras sonrisas pero no entienden el por qué algo ha cambiado, algo ha evolucionado. Dudo que quieran saber qué nos ocurre, pero algo de este secreto poder que se esconde en nuestro interior se les contagia. Aunque ellos también están preocupados y algo cansados, sé que quieren ganar tanto como Kurt y yo.

-Kurt, Blaine- nos llama Wess, extrañamente calmado.

-¿Qué sucede amigo?- le digo mientras Kurt y yo caminamos hacia él…

-No podremos ganar sin ustedes… es su noche chicos, ustedes deben de cantar, esa canción, la que…

-¿La qué te prometí en la mañana?- le pregunto sin poder creerlo. Cuando le había mencionado aquella canción de verdad estaba bromeando.

-Sí- dice Wess- es lo mejor que tenemos Blaine, ¿estás de acuerdo Kurt?

-Por supuesto- dice Kurt con total determinación- aunque bueno, no la ensayamos mucho en conjunto… ¿qué dicen chicos?

Los demás Warblers asienten solemnemente, siendo conscientes que con esa canción nos jugamos todo. Es matar o morir en el intento.

- Muy bien- dice Wess- muchachos, cambio de planes, haremos de esta actuación algo imbatible, algo mágico e irrompible ¿entendieron? Bien, ¡ a ganar¡

Cuando por el altavoz escuchamos la voz de una mujer que llamaba al escenario a los Warblers de la Academia Dalton, los muchachos se adelantan en un tropel ordenado a ocupar su lugar en el escenario. Wess nos da unas palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda a mí y a Kurt antes de ir con los demás a organizar todo tras bambalinas. Me acerco a Kurt y miro en sus ojos azules a toda la confianza del mundo reunida en ellos. En este justo instante sé que lo haremos de maravilla, que, nuestros duetos de amor, cualquiera que sea su tipo son siempre algo digno de cualquier competición. Juntos, como siempre, caminamos cada uno hacia nuestro lugar. Él en medio de los Warblers, jugando a esconderse de mí. Y yo, en la parte trasera de donde el público está sentado. Escucho los murmullos de expectación en la sala que me espera fuera, totalmente abarrotada y totalmente a oscuras.

Escucho como la melodía de la canción empieza a sonar fuera y siento como una corriente de emoción recorriendo mi cuerpo me avisa que es hora de nuestro show. Esta noche, cantamos para ganar el título nacional de coros y así será, me digo mientras mi mano toma el picaporte de la puerta que me ocultaba del público y al abrirla un reflector ilumina mi figura que avanza lenta y confiadamente por el pasillo que conduce al escenario. Escucho las voces de mis compañeros unidas en perfecta armonía haciendo la introducción de una canción dulce y lenta, cuando las voces se hacen un poco más suaves, sé que es mi momento para empezar a cantar, el público sonriente lo espera:

Took my hand, touched my heart  
held me close, you were always there by my side  
night and day, through it all  
maybe come what may…

El suspiro general con el que mis palabras son recibidas, me hace pensar que mi voz tuvo el efecto deseado. Si el público ha reaccionado así con la introducción es obvio que todo será mejor para cuando la canción siga avanzando. En medio de las bancas, veo rostros conocidos: Burt Hummel junto con la gran mayoría de los chicos de Nuevas Direcciones están ahí para apoyarnos. Eso hace que mis ganas de triunfar se eleven al triple y sin embargo, mi voz sigue siendo suave como la canción lo amerita cuando vuelvo a cantar de Nuevo…

Swept away on a wave of emotion, over caught in the eye of the storm

and whenever you smile I can hardly believe that you're mine

believe that you're mine…

Los demás chicos se unen a mi voz cuando cantamos el coro de la canción y las luces que hasta ese momento estaban apagadas en el escenario, confluyen en ellos, causando el aplauso de las personas ahí reunidas, que para este entonces, parecen ser ya parte de nuestra interpretación.

This love is unbreakable it's unmistakable

and each time I look in your eyes, I know why…

This love is untouchable I feel that my heart just cant deny

each time I look in your eyes oh baby,

I know why this love is unbreakable…

Y justo cuando termina el coro, yo ya estoy junto con los chicos en el escenario, esperando a la voz que surgirá en medio de ellos. Yo me paseo entre mis compañeros supuestamente en busca de esa voz misteriosa. Todo es parte de un número musical que a cada nota se vuelve un poco más mágico.

Shared the laughter, shared the tears

we both know well go on from here

cause together we are strong

in my arms that's where you belong...

Cuando él termina de cantar esta estrofa, mi corazón palpita de emoción. Su voz es Hermosa y cantando esas palabras es mejor aún. La que cantamos hoy es nuestra canción especial. La canción que Wess bromeando, dijo una vez que sería el tema que bailaríamos en nuestra boda. Por eso no puedo evitar que la emoción me inunde, que quiera tomarlo de la mano en el escenario y besarlo frente a toda esa gente sin importarme nada. Pero contengo las ansias de mi corazón y, encontrándolo por fin frente a mí uno mi voz a la suya para cantar y hacer con nuestras voces, lo que nuestros cuerpos hicieron la noche anterior, lo que mis labios mueren por hacer en este preciso instante: cantarle al amor…

I've been touched by the hands of an angel

I've been blessed by the power of love

and whenever you smile

I can hardly believe that you're mine…

This love is unbreakable, it's unmistakable

each time I look in your eyes I know why…

This love is untouchable

I feel that my heart just can't deny

each time you whisper my name oh baby, I know why…

Y la magia del secreto que nos une, la magia de un amor que parece sacar de nuestras gargantas lo mejor de nosotros, sale a relucir en medio del clímax de la canción. Cantamos con el corazón y no solo porque debemos hacerlo. Cantamos, porque cantar es también una forma de estar cerca el uno del otro, de mostrarle al mundo que el amor, no importa cuál sea su presentación hace de todo algo hermoso, hermoso como sé, ha sido nuestro número ganador:

This love is unbreakable through fire and flame

when all this over our love still remains…

This love is unbreakable, it's unmistakable

each time I look in your eyes I know why…

This love is untouchable

I feel that my heart just can't deny

each time you whisper my name oh baby, I know why…

Y en medio de las voces de los Warblers que cantan ya las armonías finales de la canción, haciendo que todo vuelva al curso suave con el que comenzó, me acercó más a Kurt e instintivamente pongo mi mano en la suya. El hace lo mismo y mirándonos a los ojos, frente a frente, nuestras manos unidas, cantamos con total convicción la última línea de la canción:

_**This love is unbreakable…**_

Silencio. Silencio es todo lo que se escucha cuando nuestra canción llega a su fin. Por un instante tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder, de que aquel último gesto haya sido la causa de una derrota para nada merecida… pero no es así. Poco a poco, la gente parece escapar de un mágico encantamiento y se levanta de sus asientos para agradecer nuestra presentación con una ovación ensordecedora. Veo lágrimas en los ojos de mucha gente, todos aplauden de pie. La sonrisa de nuestros familiares y amigos brilla en medio de la algarabía que produjimos y… Sé que hemos ganado cuando Kurt me toma entre sus brazos y deposita un dulce beso en mi boca. Al separarnos me abraza por el cuello, feliz de la vida.

Los chicos pueden quedarse con el trofeo, el titulo y los aplausos. Yo por mi parte, he ganado, tal vez para toda la vida, el mejor de los premios posibles…

* * *

**Canciones:**

**La bañera- Fernando Delgadillo**

**Unbreakable- Westlife :´)**


	8. Nothing

**Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar por otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Nothing**

"**Porque nada es mi todo si no hay nada contigo…" Mi todo, Alejandro Filio**

Mis ojos lo ven ir y venir por toda la habitación. Sigue colocando en cada uno de los objetos un post it de color distinto para distinguir las cosas que han de acompañarlo y las cosas que se quedarán aquí. Es un alivio ver que la foto de los dos en el baile está marcada con el color de los objetos que viajarán a Nueva York, pero mientras sigo escuchándolo hablar de la audición que tendrá la semana próxima, simplemente no puedo evitar pensar que estoy destinado irremediablemente a llevar en la frente uno de esos papelitos color amarillo, es decir, yo no podré ir con él allá a donde va.

Suspiro sin dejar de pensar que sentirme así es idiota. Me rio de mi mismo al estar sintiendo que lo pierdo conforme aquel viaje hacia sus sueños comienza al fin, pero así es. En las últimas semanas no hemos hecho más que hablar de la vida que tendrá, de la gente a la que conocerá, de las cosas que verá. Apenas ha existido tiempo para hablar de lo que tenemos ahora. Parece como si yo fuera uno más de los muebles del decorado. Estoy aquí pero no escucho. Estoy aquí y aunque sonrío porque él sigue aquí es como si no estuviera y no hay nada peor que extrañar a alguien que está a pocos centímetros de ti.

Supongo que la eternidad que le prometí suena aburrida cuando tienes un futuro brillante que vivir en soledad. Supongo que yo y mi eternidad ya no somos suficientes para él. Y a pesar de que lo comprendo, a pesar de que todos estos días he tratado de darle un poco de espacio para no ser un estorbo en sus planes, a pesar de que he tratado de acostumbrarme a que no estará para mí el siguiente otoño, esto duele más de lo que podía haber imaginado. Porque de verdad yo quería ser parte de su sueño. De verdad quería apoyarlo y hacer que él pudiera lograr todo lo que quiere decir, decirle que no hay motivo por el que no llegará a hacerlo. Pero todas las palabras que haya podido decirle se pierden irremediablemente entre un montón de "¿estás loco Blaine? ¿Hablas en serio Blaine? ". Es como si todo lo que dijera estuviera mal. Por eso he decidido callarme y sonreír. Aunque, la verdad quizá lo mejor sería irme de aquí. Da igual, doy igual. Yo ya no existo más desde hace muchos días.

Él sigue caminando sin darse apenas cuenta de que mi sonrisa ha desaparecido completamente. Ha salido a buscar un poco de limonada. Quizá esta vez recuerde que estoy aquí y traiga dos vasos. Vuelvo a reír de mi ¿qué pensaba? ¿Por qué pensar en un para siempre es fácil? Soy un bobo, eso es lo que soy. Escucho que su teléfono empieza a sonar pero no hago nada. Silencio. Después de eso el timbre vuelve a invadir la habitación y me acerco al aparato. Quién sabe, puede ser que alguien de NYADA le llame para decir algo importante acerca de su audición.

Tomo el teléfono entre mis manos y el nombre en la pantalla hace que mi corazón se acelere de un modo sobrehumano. Sé que no debería, pero hay más de cinco mensajes ahí. Todos del mismo destinatario. Todos mostrando el mismo rostro. El rostro de otro chico. De un chico que yo nunca había visto ¿qué es eso? No Blaine, no. No es lo que piensas. Él no podría hacerlo, él no es así ¿verdad? Lo cierto es que ya no puedo estar seguro de nada. Yo pensé que lo conocía. Quizá es cierto que la ambición cambia a la gente. Quizá es verdad que me he convertido en un estorbo, quizá… siento como mi corazón se parte cuando leo el primer mensaje "_he puesto tu voz como tono de timbre para despertarme" "Ansío estar en Nueva York contigo ¿imaginas todas las cosas que haremos allá?" _

No debería, pero sigo leyendo. En las últimas horas él y Kurt se han mandado más mensajes de los que me ha mandado a mi ¿Qué es esto? Me pregunto mientras las palabras pasan ante mis ojos haciendo sentir enfermo, engañado, con ganas de salir corriendo de esa habitación y gritarle al mundo que soy el mayor estúpido del universo ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no simplemente decirme que está cansado de mí y de todo? ¿Por qué hacerlo así, de este modo tan cruel? Ellos dos parecen tan felices planeando el mundo en el que vivirán. Ellos dos sí pertenecen al mismo lugar. Yo no.

Levanto los ojos del último mensaje. Siento las lagrimas querer salir de ellos pero no puedo permitirlo. No. Porque las lágrimas de este tipo son para llorarse a solas y yo… ya no quiero darle más lastima. No cuando me mira así. Ni siquiera está apenado. Coraje. Sí, coraje es lo único que hay en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué tomaste mi teléfono?- dice él con voz helada- ¿qué hacías ahí?

-¿Quién es Chandler?- digo yo sin querer saberlo en realidad.

-Nadie importante- dice él con la misma voz- lo conocí en la tienda de discos el día en el que no quisiste acompañarme a buscar una buena canción para mi audición.

Claro, pienso yo sin apenas creerlo. Fue mi culpa. Siempre es mi culpa. Siempre soy el malo de la historia ¿no? Y como si pudiera haberlo adivinado, él empieza a hablar de cómo tuvo que soportar mis mensajes con Sebastian, todas las llamadas, que él y yo nos lleváramos bien.

-Pero tú sabías de él- le digo con voz ausente- tú siempre supiste que él no me agradaba. Siempre te conté todo. Yo no escondí nada, nunca. Yo no te engañé.

-¡Yo tampoco!- dice él- Blaine, son solo mensajes ¿entiendes? No te conté de él porque…

-Porque ya no me cuentas nada- digo yo caminando hacia él y depositando el teléfono en sus manos- si ya no eras feliz conmigo no tenías que hacer nada más que decírmelo, no tenías por qué esconderte. Yo lo habría entendido porque ¿sabes? Sé cuando me convierto en un estorbo, sé exactamente cuando alguien ya no me necesita y está bien. Me engañé al creer que somos la excepción a la regla y quizá sea mejor así. Sé que nunca seré suficiente para ti, pero de verdad no tenías que hacer nada más que decírmelo. A veces puedes evitar un dolor de este tipo con un poco de incomodidad al principio.

-Pero Blaine, por favor- dice él- no seas tonto, yo no…

-Tú tienes sueños más grandes que yo- le digo con una voz temblorosa que delata que el llanto está cerca. Tengo que irme de ahí, tengo que…- y eso es bueno. Ve y cúmplelos, yo ya no tengo lugar en ellos.

Salgo de su habitación corriendo. Sintiendo como las lagrimas corren ya por mis mejillas. No sé si quiera si mi corazón sigue latiendo porque lo único que siento en el lugar en el que antes estaba latiendo es un agujero negro. Choco con Burt en la sala, pero ni siquiera él puede detenerme. Tengo que irme. Irme muy lejos y hacer de cuenta que estoy bien. Sé que las pesadillas volverán esa noche pero no me importa. Ya no importa porque estoy roto. Otra vez estoy roto y esta vez no habrá nadie capaz de poder arreglarme.

Siento el teléfono vibrar en mi mano otra vez, pero contrario a lo que ocurría en los últimos días esta vez no tengo ganas de mirarlo ¿qué hice? Me pregunto mientras la puerta por la que él acaba de salir sigue abierta y oigo a mi padre abajo preguntando si todo está bien. No. No lo está. Nada está bien.

El teléfono suena otra vez y tengo ganas de aventarlo por la ventana. Me siento en la cama, ajeno a todo. Blaine se ha ido. Blaine acaba de terminar conmigo ¿no? Es una verdadera estupidez preguntar por qué. La verdadera pregunta es ¿por qué no lo hizo antes? Si soy sincero, todos estos días no he hecho nada más que ignorarlo, nada más que verlo sonreír mientras yo seguía hablando de Nueva York sin que alguien pudiera detenerme ¿cómo pasó? ¿En qué momento Blaine dejo de ser suficiente? Porque ahora pienso que estoy completamente solo. Ni siquiera el insistente timbre del teléfono que anuncia otro de los mensajes de Chandler que me hacían sentir admirado y único tienen sentido ahora. Él no está. Él creé que he dejado de amarlo pero… no puedo hacer eso.

Tengo ganas de salir corriendo de casa también, tengo ganas de ir a su hogar y pedir perdón de rodillas pero no lo hago. Porque no puedo merecerlo. Porque él…. Él creé que yo ya no lo amo. Y si él me hubiera tratado como yo lo traté también creería lo mismo. Vuelvo a leer los mensaje, es de verdad una lista interminable de disparates y tonterías ¿por qué esas estúpidas palabras llegaron a ser más importantes que Blaine? Es cierto que tengo un sueño enorme que cumplir, es cierto que he estado nervioso por todo en estos días pero al mirarme en el espejo sé que todo es una excusa. Todo este tiempo sí, he estado jugando con fuego y ahora. Lo perdí. Y al pensar en ello nada tiene sentido porque sin Blaine, sin sus ojos color avellana sonriéndome, nada tiene sentido.

Las lagrimas comienzan a resbalar por mis mejillas ¿y ahora qué? ¿Este el final de mi historia? ¿De verdad voy a rendirme tan fácilmente? Debe de haber una forma de hacerlo entender que nada es como él cree que es. Que yo no podría dejar de amarlo. Que simplemente me perdí en el brillo del futuro que me espera pero que sin su apoyo no hay futuro que valga la pena vivirse. Sí, tengo un sueño enorme pero, en él hay lugar para Blaine. Si después de ser lastimado y herido por mucho tiempo volvía creer en la belleza de mis sueños fuer por él.

Me levanto de la cama acercándome a la computadora mientras pienso en la tarea de la semana que el señor Schuester nos ha dejado. Quizá esa sea mi solución. Quizá, cantando una canción pueda resolver algo y si no funciona entonces… he de perderme en la nada.

_-Realmente no necesito buscar demasiado lejos. No quiero tener que ir a donde tú no me sigas. No volveré a contener esta pasión en mi interior, no puedo huir de mi mismo, no hay donde esconderme…_

Los ojos de todos están sobre mí mientras canto. Todos me miran, todos menos sus ojos. Tengo ganas de ponerme a llorar ahí mismo pero tengo que terminar de cantar. Mis amigos de nuevas direcciones nos miran alternativamente a él y a mí ahora. Porque yo no miro a nadie más que a él. Pero los ojos de Blaine no me miran. Los ojos de Blaine parecen ausentes, están lejos de ese lugar, lejos de mí. Por un momento creo que todo se ha terminado pero después, después sus pupilas se dirigen a las mías y el sostiene mi mirada pero más que eso, sostiene mi corazón otra vez. Él no está sonriendo como antes lo hacía cuando yo cantaba algo para él. Sólo me mira intentando comprenderlo todo, porque él cree que no lo amo, pero se equivoca. Lo amo tanto que no voy a permitirle que se aleje de mí. Ya no.

¿Por qué me mira así? Tenía la firme convicción de no mirarlo pero ahora lo hago y no sé si arrepentirme o no. Si esa canción es para mí, si esta catando esto por mi ¿qué significa? De cualquier forma es igual. A veces la vida no puede resolverse con una canción simplemente. A veces el dolor no se cura con un montón de bellas palabras, porque esa canción es hermosa y al ser interpretada por su voz lo es aún más pero… yo ya no puedo ser un obstáculo en su camino. Sí, estoy mirándolo, pero la verdad ya no sé qué es lo que miro.

-_No me hagas cerrar otra puerta, no quiero sufrir más. Atrévete a quedarte en mis brazos ¿o debo imaginarte allí? No te vayas lejos de mí, no tengo nada, nada, nada, si no te tengo a ti…_

Claro que lo tienes, pienso mientras siento como mis piernas empiezan a moverse y me encuentro saliendo rápidamente del salón del coro. Sé que la canción no ha terminado pero ya no puedo soportarlo. Mis compañeros pueden pensar lo que quieran pero ¿por qué hacer esto aún peor? Él puede tenerlo todo sin mí. Quizá ese Chandler pueda ser quien no lo deje solo en Nueva York. Él tiene que ver, conocer y vivir todo lo que le espera y yo no seré un obstáculo. Claro que sin mí lo tienes todo Kurt, de verdad lo tienes.

Siento que mis pulmones van a estallar y me detengo frente a un pequeño parque que a esa hora del día esta desierto. Decido quedarme ahí. Es temprano para volver a casa y mamá y Cooper han ido a ver la casa de Westerville. Quiero estar solo pero no en mi casa, tal vez más tarde pueda hablar con Cooper, después de todo él es mi hermano mayor. Siento como cada musculo de mi cuerpo se queja por haber emprendido aquella loca carrera pero tenía que hacerlo. Pueden llamarme cobarde pero si me quedaba ahí terminaría creyendo todo de nuevo y todo se volvería un infierno y la oscuridad otra vez. Respiro profundamente pero el toque de una mano en mi espalda hace que quiera empezar a correr otra vez. Estoy a punto de hacerlo pero él me lo impide.

Sus ojos color azul me miran con una profunda tristeza mientras una sonrisa débil se pinta en sus labios. Quiero soltarme de su mano pero no puedo. Él me sostiene firmemente, como dijo que lo haría en su canción. En ese justo momento sé que me falta todo el valor del mundo para querer quedarme en sus brazos aunque mi corazón grite que es lo único que quiere hacer. Pero claro, el corazón nunca entenderá nada. Mi corazón es un reverendo idiota cuando Kurt Hummel lo mira de ese modo.

-No te vayas- me dice mientras me acerca más a él- por favor no te vayas, no me dejes solo.

-No estás solo- le digo yo tratando de zafarme de su abrazo, intentando no sentirme embriagado por el dulce de su perfume- de verdad no lo estas.

-Si lo estoy si tú no estás conmigo, Blaine. No voy a permitir que te vayas lejos de mí, ya no. Sé que fui un estúpido, lo sé y sé que no tengo derecho de pedirte que me perdones porque sólo pensé en mi pero todo es cierto, todo lo que te canté es verdad, no soy nada sin ti, nada tiene sentido sin ti.

-Claro que lo tiene- digo yo zafándome por fin- sí lo tiene. Yo no soy nada, siempre podrás encontrar a alguien mejor que yo. Alguien que pueda apoyarte y admirarte como yo no pude hacerlo.

-Pero si lo haces- dice él y su voz empieza a quebrarse- sí lo haces, pero esto de la audición me ha vuelto completamente loco. Por favor, entiéndeme, no quería dañarte. No quiero dañarte ni dañarme a mí. Chandler no es nada, ni siquiera sé por qué seguía contestando sus mensajes. Pero le he dicho que pare. Blaine, si quieres en este mismo momento puedo mandarlo al diablo pero no te vayas, por favor, déjame explicarte.

-No hay nada que explicar- digo yo tratando de ignorar la tristeza de sus ojos que está de más decir me rompen el alma- yo entiendo. La vida que te espera es maravillosa, vas a brillar allá a donde vayas pero… para alcanzar ese futuro tienes que dejar atrás los lastres del pasado y yo soy uno de los más enormes pesos ¿entiendes? Yo no podía apoyarte porque el saber que te irás lejos sólo me hacía sentir triste, de verdad traté y sé que no fue suficiente. Yo no soy suficiente para ti, puedes encontrar a mil chicos mejores que yo sin intentarlo y está bien. Volveré a Dalton.

-¿Qué?- dice él rompiendo a llorar- ¿por qué?

-Porque es mejor- digo yo limpiando sus lágrimas- Wes me dijo que es posible, así que lo haré. Tú no me necesitas, ni a mí ni a nadie. Sólo quiero que seas feliz y sólo puedes serlo si yo me voy antes ¿entiendes?

Él me mira sin saber que más decir. Yo lo miro una última vez y a pesar de que quiero llorar como bebé, sonrio y doy la media vuelta dejándolo completamente en silencio. Este es tu final Blaine, me digo mientras mis pasos vuelven a ser calmados y me alejo de él, este es el final porque es lo mejor para los dos.

-¡Blaine!- oigo que me dice y escucho sus pasos detrás de mí.

Cuando llega a mi lado, me toma de la mano otra vez y acercando su rostro al mío, haciendo que mi respiración se detenga casi completamente, susurra mirándome a los ojos:

-¿De verdad quieres que sea feliz?

Yo asiento firmemente sin separarme de él. No podría. Sus ojos azules me mantienen pegado a piso. Si este será mi último momento feliz, vale la pena enfrentar todo el dolor que seguramente sentiré después. Él sonríe, sonríe con esa sonrisa confiada que siempre me ha gustado y acerca sus labios a mí. Su beso me eleva al aire, cura mi corazón en un solo instante pero… sé que no será así siempre. Y sin embargo, mientras sus labios acarician los míos sé que no quiero ir a ningún otro lado, sé que lo que él canto es cierto también para mí: sin él soy nada. Sin él nada tiene sentido.

-Ya lo soy- dice él después de que nuestro beso se rompe- soy feliz cuando hago esto. Soy feliz cuando estoy contigo. Si de verdad quieres que sea feliz quédate conmigo, por favor.

-Pero ya no quiero extrañarte- digo yo escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho. Después de todo, la poca voluntad que tenia de irme se ha anulado completamente después de ese beso.

-Y no me extrañarás- dice él limpiando con sus labios las lagrimas de mis mejillas- no tendrás que hacerlo, de verdad. Ni siquiera cuando vaya a Nueva York podrás extrañarme, además ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Cooper? Broadway está muerto y sólo tú y yo, los dos juntos, podemos resucitarlo.

Yo no soy capaz de decir nada más. Sé que hay muchas cosas de las cuales hablar después de esto pero… mis lágrimas siguen cayendo por mi rostro y él sigue secándolas todas. Siento sus brazos rodeándome otra vez y ni siquiera recuerdo ya por qué estaba tan triste ayer. Estar lejos de Kurt no es una opción para mí. Olvidar mi amor por él sería como cortarle las alas a una mariposa, sería caminar por la vida como un alma muerta en vida. Y no quiero eso. No puedo creer aún que de verdad sí sea suficiente para él, aunque no sé ya si de verdad eso importa. Soy quien soy y no creo que pueda cambiarlo pero sobre todas las cosas, yo soy porque él es. Somos sí, pero también amamos. Y ante esa certeza, la de ser algo en su vida, sé que todo vuelve a tener sentido otra vez…

* * *

**NdA: Andaba algo triste y quería un final feliz... ¿lo logré? jajajaja :)**


	9. Safe

**Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar por otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Safe**

"Y hay que ver lo triste que es mirarte en cama y no saber qué hacer…" Canción para quedarse en casa, Edgar Oceransky

_Me dejarás cuidarte-_pienso mientras lo veo dormir- _me dejarás cuidarte porque no sé qué más podría hacer por ti._

_Duermes ahora ajeno a todo lo que te rodea, yo espero que allá donde estés en este justo instante, que en ese lugar donde se viven los sueños no sientas dolor alguno. No puedo creer que alguien sea capaz de hacerte daño de este modo. No es tu culpa. Soy yo quien debería estar en tu lugar ahora y quizá sea eso lo que me hace sufrir un poco más._

_Pero, eres valiente ¿sabes? Cuando te vi apartándome de aquel slushie que tenía por destino mi propia cara sentí una mezcla de terror y orgullo. Miedo, porque aunque no tuviera algo que pudiera dañarte de haber sido normal, de cualquier modo representaba una victoria para el ego de Sebastian. Maldita ardilla criminal. Pero al mismo tiempo, te mostraste ante mí como todo un caballero, sentí que era verdad que tú… quizá debas de perdonarme después por dudar de ti aún después de que me dijeras que no había nada entre tú y él. Debes perdonarme, Blaine porque de verdad a veces me cuesta creer que seas sólo para mí. Debes perdonarme y…_

_No, no te muevas. No quiero que despiertes y vuelvas a sentir miedo. No quiero que vuelvas a sentir dolor otra vez. Quédate dormido y no te despiertes que quiero seguir diciéndote todo esto sin hablar. Porque quizá cuando despiertes hablaremos de otras cosas. Sonreirás, sí, claro que sonreirás. Volverás a felicitarme por haber entrado a NYADA y harás de cuenta que no pasó nada. Que mañana no irás a una cirugía peligrosa para ti, que yo sigo siendo lo único importante para ti. Tú también eres lo más importante para mí. Nunca dejarás de serlo._

_Suspiras ¿qué es lo que estás soñando? Quisiera poder saberlo, quizá más tarde pueda preguntarlo. No entiendo este mundo Blaine. A veces de verdad no puedo entenderlo. Quizá fui ingenuo al pensar que Sebastian te dejaría en paz después de que lo pusieras en su lugar pero ¿quién podía decirme que esto pasaría? De verdad ¿soy capaz de defenderte tal como tú lo has hecho conmigo? Me causa tristeza y coraje verte así. Quisiera que aquel idiota sufriera el mismo dolor que sufriste tú, quiero verlo retorciéndose de dolor ante mi mirada pero. No me dejarías hacerlo ¿verdad? En última instancia, yo tampoco querría hacerlo, no querría estar al mismo nivel de ese…_

_No, de verdad, no te muevas. Creo que me acostaré a tu lado. Sí, de este modo quizá pueda protegerte mejor. No quiero que abras los ojos aún porque dolerá ¿sabes? Te rodeo con mis brazos y me siento feliz al notar que sigues dormido ¿qué haré cuando despiertes? Sé que preguntarás por qué sigo aquí, abrazándote, cuando debería estar en casa celebrando con papá y con Carole. Sé que me dirás que exagero y que todo estará bien y que aunque tienes miedo sabes que saldrá todo bien en esa cirugía. Pero ¿y si no, Blaine? Siempre me he preguntado de donde sacas todo ese optimismo, toda esa seguridad. Incluso en esta situación fuiste capaz de olvidarte de ti para proponer un brindis en mi nombre. Te amo tanto Blaine que no puedo imaginarme el hecho de pensar que algo pueda salir mal. Pero sonreirás si te digo esto ¿verdad? Sonreirás y me dirás, "Kurt ¿no guardas acaso en tu casillero una foto de los dos con la palabra coraje? Eso es todo lo que necesitamos Kurt." Y entonces te creeré y me sentiré tranquilo, pero de cualquier modo te diré que quiero cuidarte, porque cuidarte, es todo lo que puedo hacer. Y eso es lo que haré._

_Te traeré agua cuando me lo pidas, secaré el sudor de tu frente y si te sientes mal te pasaré una de esas píldoras que dejó el médico para ti. O quizá simplemente besaré tu frente, como ahora. Te acercaré un poco más a mí si tienes frio. Cubriré tus mejillas con mis manos para alejar de ti la fiebre. Y a pesar de que no me lo creeré del todo, coincidiré contigo en que todo estará bien. Y entonces tomarás mis manos entre las tuyas y me acercarás a ti y me dirás que me amas y que confíe en ti… y entonces te besaré despacio, con mucho cuidado, con miedo de hacerte daño. Y te reirás en medio de mi beso porque "¡Oh Kurt! sólo es mi ojo el que está mal, no todo mi cuerpo" y me abrazarás muy fuerte y yo no querré soltarte y… ¿Por qué nos hacen esto, Blaine? ¿Por qué no nos dejan simplemente ser felices en el mundo sin tener que preocuparnos por aquellos que no pueden entender lo que sentimos? ¿Tanto miedo le causa al mundo ver que hemos encontrado el amor, ese amor del que todos hablan pero que nadie entiende hasta que como tú y yo lo viven con toda intensidad?_

_Porque nada justifica que alguien quiera separarte de mi lado. No ahora. No cuando pasaron tantas cosas para poder haberte encontrado. Por eso no quiero que despiertes aún, no quiero, porque justo en este momento siento que rodeándote con mis brazos, sintiéndote dormido a mi lado, es la única manera en la que puedo protegerte. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir a golpear a Sebastian justo ahora aunque ganas no me faltan. Mejor usaré todas las fuerzas que sí tengo para poder seguir sosteniéndote así, de este modo, cerca de mí. Te cantaré las canciones que me pidas, si quieres, puedo cantar algo de Katy Perry aunque no me imagino haciéndolo ¿no quieres que vuelva a cantar Ben otra vez? Porque, si me lo preguntas, cantar para ti, hacer que me miraras de aquel modo, agradeciéndome como si estuviera cantando la más hermosa canción del mundo fue lo mejor que ocurrió este día. Porque cuando me miras así, sé que me amas como yo y sé, que todo es real. Nunca dejes de mirarme ¿lo prometes? Nunca alejes tu mirada de mí porque si lo haces, no sé en qué abismo habré de encontrarme. Pero sé que voy a amarte toda mi vida, no importa cuántas cosas cambien ni quién habrá de intentar separarnos en adelante. Todos dicen que el amor no dura nada en esta época y que quizá sólo sea un invento de los poetas para envolvernos con cuentos de nunca acabar. Yo creo en el amor porque tú existes y sé que mientras sigas dormido en mis brazos, podré seguir protegiéndote de todo. Mis brazos son tu escudo y mi corazón tu refugio. Por eso no despiertes aún, podemos hablar del futuro más tarde, podemos preocuparnos o reírnos juntos en una hora o dos horas más pero no en este instante. No ahora que me siento tan fuerte a tu lado. No ahora que el silencio nos rodea y nos aleja de aquel mundo, de ese mundo que te tiene así, en cama, sin que yo pueda hacer algo para poder solucionarlo de una vez._

_¿Te acuerdas de aquella canción que cantas cuando hay noches de tormenta? Quizá ahora deba yo de cantarla para ti: "buenas noches mi ángel, es hora de soñar, y como un bote en medio del océano te meceré en mis brazos para hacerte dormir. El agua puede parecer oscura y profunda, pero dentro de mi corazón siempre serás una parte de mí…"_

_Buenas noches mi ángel, duerme, por favor. Aquí estas seguro aunque sólo sea esta noche, aunque rodearte con mi cuerpo sea lo único que pueda hacer. Duerme mi ángel, y déjame ser el único que te contemple, el único que cuidará de ti hoy y todas las noches en las que estés así. Duerme mi ángel, duerme, porque ya no sé que más decir…_

-Kurt- oigo que me dice. No me he dado cuenta, pero parece que mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, se despertó.- ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Pensé que Burt haría una hermosa cena en tu honor, te la mereces.

-Le llamé hace poco- le digo sin soltarlo, cosa que a él tampoco parece importarle- dijo que no había problema, lo dejaremos para mañana. Puedo quedarme aquí.

-Kurt…- dice él acariciando una de mis mejillas- no debiste, es tu fiesta. Es decir, eres un finalista de NYADA ¿sabes cuantos más quisieran estar en tu lugar? ¿Sabes cuantos chicos están llorando ahora? No Kurt, tú no debes estar aquí, tienes que estar de fiesta. Sabes que yo estaré bien, todo está bien mírame ¿te parezco un chico moribundo al que debas vigilar toda la noche? Estoy bien, de maravilla de hecho. El joven Kurt Hummel me ha curado teniéndome en sus brazos de este modo.- sonríe.

-Sabía que dirías eso…- digo yo con una mueca de disgusto- pero no me iré, digas lo que digas…

-Pero Kurt...- dice él con insistencia- de verdad no tienes que hacer esto, no quiero que tu felicidad se nuble, no quiero verte triste, ni preocupado ni… así como te ves ahora.

-Pues es que sí estoy preocupado, Blaine, no es una cirugía cualquiera, puedes… puedes quedar ciego y…

-Eso no pasará- dice él- es una posibilidad solamente, te olvidas de la otra parte: también puede suceder que no suceda nada y que todo vuelva a la normalidad y debemos de aferrarnos a esa idea. No te mentiré diciendo que no tengo miedo porque estoy petrificado pero, no sirve de nada pensar en todo lo malo y si así sucede, bueno… ese será el momento de preocuparse pero no ahora, no ahora que deberías de estar feliz cenando con tu familia el logro de uno de tus sueños ¿no crees?

-Pero mi más hermoso sueño está enfermo y tengo que cuidarlo- digo yo con total sinceridad- no quiero dejarte Blaine, no quiero. Puedo celebrar otro día, los dos juntos podemos celebrar cuando estés mejor pero ¿no lo imaginas? Si me voy estaré con esta cara toda la cena y papá se pondrá de mal humor. Él lo entiende, sólo… déjame quedarme aquí…

-¿Estás seguro?- dice él apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, señal de que a pesar de la seguridad de sus palabras, él tampoco quiere que me vaya.

-Totalmente- digo yo- puedo cantarte _teenage dream_ toda la noche, si quieres.

-Pensé que Katy no era de tus favoritas- dice él con tono divertido.

-Bueno, pues… ¿qué puedo hacer con ello?

-Tengo una mejor idea…

-¿Qué?

-Sólo no dejes de abrazarme ¿sí?

-No pensaba en dejar de hacerlo…- digo yo acercándolo más a mi cuerpo.

-Bueno, sólo por si acaso…- dice él rodeándome también con sus brazos.

-Nunca te soltaré…

-Ni yo- dice él con tono adormilado- ¿sabes? Así me siento seguro, así no tengo miedo.

-Que bueno- digo yo- ¿quieres que empiece a cantar?

-Sí- dice él suavemente- pero canta lo que quieras, creo que _teenage dream_va mejor conmigo cantándote a ti.

-¿Ah sí?

-Pensé que lo sabías.- dice él con una voz que me indica que está a punto de caer dormido- Aquella vez en Dalton, cuando me escuchaste cantar por primera vez, supe desde el primer momento que estaba cantando para ti.

Su cabeza descansa en mi pecho y sus ojos han vuelto a cerrarse. Beso sus labios con mucha suavidad y no puedo evitar sonreír en medio de mi preocupación. Supongo que es obra del medicamento que se haya vuelto a dormir tan rápido pero ni siquiera el parche que cubre uno de sus ojos pudo ocultar el brillo de su mirada al decirme aquello antes de quedarse dormido. De verdad no lo sabía. No sabía que aquella vez él hubiera sentido que cantaba para mí.

-_You make me feel like I´m living a teenage dream…_

_Sea como sea Blaine, sin importar si eres mi ángel o un sueño, no te soltaré. Ni hoy ni cuando tenga que hacerlo para ir en busca de ese otro sueño. No podría hacerlo porque tú y yo somos uno y mientras sientas este amor, mientras yo lo siga sintiendo, no habrá distancia ni dolor que pueda separarnos. Sigue durmiendo, mi ángel. Sigue durmiendo porque mis brazos y mi voz alejarán de ti todo dolor y todo miedo, aquí estamos seguros mi ángel, aquí lejos de todo lo demás…_


	10. Promise

**Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar por otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Promise**

"**We'll keep our eyes closed and we won't let go, and with the millions of stars we will never be alone…. You know that you are the only one I promise the stars…" Promise the stars, We the kings**

Blaine Anderson. Ese es su nombre. Lo miro caminar entre la arena y resulta increíble como corre de un lado a otro sintiéndose libre y feliz como un niño al que han tenido mucho tiempo encerrado. Me hace feliz verlo así, tan contento, tan libre, tan él… tan mío.

El me sonríe y me invita a acompañarlo a caminar entre las olas del mar que juegan ya entre sus pies. Suspiro resignadamente. La playa no es uno de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo, me parece algo cansado estar bajo el sol que tanto daño puede causarle a la piel y la arena que acaba por terminar en lugares insospechados de mi cuerpo pero… él está aquí, conmigo y es todo lo que me importa.

Camino hacia él lentamente y la sonrisa brillante con la que me recibe podría opacar la majestuosa puesta de sol que se esconde tras el horizonte y se extiende más allá de lo que mis ojos pueden ver. La mirada de Blaine, al contacto con la luz del atardecer parece oro líquido, un oro mágico y brillante que llena mi vida de felicidad. Sus rizos negros enmarcan su carita perfecta y tierna. Es increíble que pueda amar a ese chico y lo es aún más que este pedazo de sueño me ame a mí. Aunque si soy sincero, es lo que el destino me debe o quizá, lo que la vida me tenía preparado para justificar todo el dolor anterior.

Siempre fui el chico solitario, un alma incomprendida que se deleitaba pensando en que algún día encontraría algo más hermoso de lo que todos los demás habían encontrado y, finalmente, sucedió. La luz de Blaine iluminó todas las tinieblas de mi vida, la luz de Blaine podría incluso iluminar el universo. Sonrío y cuando llego junto a él me toma de la mano.

Caminamos juntos por la orilla del mar un largo rato, mientras nuestro silencio se llena del susurro de las olas acariciando la arena en un continuo ir y venir. No decimos nada. A veces, cuando estamos juntos, son nuestras manos, nuestra respiración y principalmente nuestras miradas las que se encargan de hacer que la comunicación entre los dos fluya. Sus dedos entrelazados a los míos me mandan el mensaje de que nunca volveré a estar solo; su respiración pausada es lo que me hace sentir que todo lo que vivo es real… y su mirada, sus ojos siempre tan expresivos me mandan mensajes de amor en cada paso, cada destello del color avellana de sus pupilas es la confirmación del amor que se desborda también desde cada uno de los poros de mi cuerpo.

Kurt- dice él sonriendo dulcemente- qué feliz me siento al compartir este hermoso atardecer contigo…

Sonrío. Últimamente mi vida está construida toda de sonrisas. La ironía y la frialdad en ellas han desaparecido. Y es que las sonrisas forzadas, las sonrisas cínicas y burlonas constituían antes mi propia barrera de protección. Era lo único que me quedaba, lo único que me mantenía a flote en un mundo donde me sentía constantemente atacado, incomprendido, fuera de lugar. Y sé que Blaine vivió una historia bastante parecida a la mía y de algún modo, al mirar sus ojos, la calidez que se desborda de ellos, la inocencia y la seguridad con la que su mirada acompaña a sus palabras, siento que ahora tengo un lugar el universo, que mientras esos ojos me miren no hace falta más. Antes solía leer historias románticas sin parar, las escribía, las imaginaba, las cantaba y miraba como otros las actuaban para mí. Hoy sin embargo, soy protagonista de mi propia historia con la insoslayable ventaja de que todo cuanto vivo es real. Él y yo, somos más que una bella historia de amor, somos uno de los pocos sueños que se han vuelto algo real.

-Y yo- le contestó acariciando su mejilla…

Él me sonríe y corre hacia la orilla del mar que pronto lo envuelve entre sus olas. Extiende sus brazos y me invita a acompañarlo al todavía azul océano que va y viene sin parar y envuelve la mitad del cuerpo de Blaine. Yo no estoy muy seguro de querer acompañarlo. Él nota mi poca convicción y miro aparecer en sus ojos un brillo juguetón que me hace sonreír instantáneamente. Blaine Anderson nunca crecerá. A pesar de ser el chico modelo, el cantante perfecto, a veces no es más que un niño que se sorprende a cada paso de las cosas que le depara el mundo. Siempre está asombrándose de todo, sonriendo, esperando lo mejor de la gente. Es la ingenuidad y la alegría con la que mi mira ahora lo que me hace amar cada pequeño detalle de su ser, es eso y no su aparente seguridad, o su madurez y fuerza.

-Ven conmigo- me dice en tono suplicante y pone en sus ojos esa mirada de cachorro regañado a la que nadie puede negarle nada.

-Pero Blaine, no me he puesto suficiente bloqueador solar y además, ni siquiera sé nadar y…

- Pero yo sí sé- dice él como si ninguna de mis razones fuera válida- además, no planeaba nadar precisamente…- agrega pícaramente.

-Eres increíble Anderson-digo yo poniendo los ojos en blanco y fingiendo una indignación que se parece más a una derrota anticipada. Quien mire a los ojos de Blaine y después se atreva a negarle algo, tiene sin duda todo mi respeto.

-Sí eso he escuchado- dice él tomado mi mano con lo que está más que claro que no hay salida posible- anda, ven…

Me guía sin prisa a las aguas celestes que poco a poco se van oscureciendo a medida que el sol se esconde tras el horizonte para darle paso a las estrellas de la noche. Caminamos lentamente hasta que siento que el agua tibia rodea mi la mitad de mi cuerpo. Blaine se detiene y me mira pausadamente. Sus ojos se detienen en los míos bajando por mi cara, hasta mi cuello, por todo mi cuerpo. Es una mirada que desnuda, que atrapa y que hechiza dejándome vulnerable y al mismo tiempo, haciéndome sentir tan único en el universo que no puedo evitar acercarme más a él, no puedo evitar rodearlo con mi brazos, ni acariciar su espalda, ni estremecerme al sentir sus labios recorriendo mi cuello, sin prisa, lentamente y con el mismo mágico ir y venir del agua que nos mantiene rodeados, compitiendo con nuestras manos para ver quién puede acariciar mejor el cuerpo del otro. Y después ya no sé si son los labios, o las manos o la lengua de Blaine la que me hace sentir ajeno al mundo, entre la interminable danza de caricias de agua y piel. Y me pierdo, definitivamente no hay otra cosa que pudiera hacer…

La noche ha caído sobre la playa en la que nos encontramos sin que por ello sienta en mi cuerpo frío. Blaine está sentado a lado mío sobre la arena, su cabeza coronada por su mata de rizos negros, libres y brillantes, descansa en mis piernas, mirando al cielo estrellado que brilla sobre el mar. La luna llena se refleja en la superficie marina que sigue su concierto sin final, acariciando a la arena como mis manos acarician la cara de Blaine. El efecto de la luna sobre el mar es el mismo que Blaine tiene en todo mi cuerpo: me eleva, me agita y al mismo tiempo, me llena de tanta paz y completud que ya no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin él. Eso ya no es siquiera una posibilidad.

-Kurt- dice él de pronto sin pararse. Sus ojos color avellana me miran seriamente, llenos de convicción- estaremos juntos para siempre ¿verdad?

Para siempre… las palabras con las que siempre termina toda historia con final feliz. Y vivieron felices para siempre. Y estuvieron juntos hasta el último de sus días. La eternidad… un periodo de tiempo indefinible, inalcanzable, no sé si de verdad creo en ella del todo. El perder a mi madre siendo niño, me dejó con la sensación de que la vida se compone de instantes. Me he quedado con la idea de que por más que ames a una persona un día puede estar ahí, sonriéndote y al otro … simplemente se va… se va dejándote con un montón de recuerdos felices y no hay nada en este mundo que sea más triste que un recuerdo feliz… Y… y tal vez por eso haya perdido la capacidad de pensar en lo eterno como Blaine lo hace, sin pensar en nada más que en la dulce y casi imposible promesa de estar juntos cada nuevo de día que nos falte por vivir…

Para siempre Blaine… cómo voy a decirte que no cuando me miras así, cómo puedo si quiera ponerme a pensar que un día tú no estarás y yo tampoco y… sus ojos no se han despegado de mi cara. Los miro, me deleito en el brillo que despiden en cada mirada. Observando sus ojos, perdiéndome en ellos es más fácil pensar en un "por siempre". En la mirada de Blaine mis ojos ven escrito el infinito, el sin fin que caminaremos juntos…

-Por siempre- le digo dejando la lógica de lado- será por siempre Blaine…

-¿Lo prometes?- me dice él extendiéndome el meñique de su mano derecha. Me río al pensar en lo serias que son las promesas del dedo meñique para Blaine.

-Lo prometo- le digo yo enlazando mi dedo con el suyo- estaremos juntos para siempre Blaine Anderson…

-Lo has jurado ante las estrellas Kurt-dice él en voz baja- y mi amor por ti será tan intenso y duradero como su luz… ¿me crees verdad?

Le creo. Nunca he creído a nadie más con toda mi alma, con todo mi cuerpo y todo lo que soy. Y sin embargo para mí no hay un sí lo suficientemente intenso para expresarle lo mismo. No hay palabra lo suficientemente bella que le diga que estoy de acuerdo con cada declaración que sus labios han pronunciado. Él, con su sonrisa llena de ideales y su corazón repleto de sueños es todo lo que quiero. Y como hay veces que las palabras están de más, mis labios sellan nuestro pacto con un beso lento, sin prisa alguna… y no sé por qué, pero la brisa marina, la luz de las estrellas que ilumina nuestros cuerpos en esta noche que transcurre de forma aletargada alrededor nuestro, me susurran al oído que acabo de hacer con Blaine una promesa que no tendrá fin, un juramento inquebrantable…


	11. Hands

**Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar por otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Hands**

_**"Tus manos son mi caricia, mi acordes cotidianos, te quiero porque tu manos trabajan por la justicia. Si te quiero es porque sos mi amor mi cómplice y todo y en la calle codo a codo**_  
_**somos mucho más que dos…" Te quiero, Mario Benedetti**_

Un día ha pasado desde que mi traslado a la escuela secundaria McKinley se hizo oficial. Hace un día que una nueva etapa en la historia de mi vida ha dado comienzo. Y tal vez no podría estar más feliz si me hubiera quedado en la Academia Dalton, quizá esta sonrisa que se dibuja en mi cara no sería tan brillante, ni caminaría lleno de energía por la calle esta mañana algo fría que anuncia sin duda el final de un verano que en resumen fue el más dichoso de mis 16 años.

Camino feliz rumbo a su casa, como le he dicho_, no puedo estar lejos de la persona que amo_y cosa más cierta no pude expresado. Me acerco tranquilamente y con el corazón palpitante de alegría a la puerta que me separa de él. Es temprano aún pero sé que él ya estará despierto: su rutina de hidratación facial matinal le impide levantarse tarde. Toco el timbre sonriendo interiormente al pensar en él mi corazón late ya como siempre lo hace al percibir que, en unos cuantos segundos, volveré a tenerlo cerca.

-Buenos días Blaine

El padre de Kurt me recibe con la misma cálida sonrisa de siempre. Es extraño que aún no me acostumbre a mirar en él ese gesto. A primera vista la apariencia tosca de Burt Hummel amedrentaría a la mayoría, pero es sólo una ilusión: en el corazón de ese hombre hay tanta bondad que termina desbordándose a raudales cuando sonríe.

Buenos días Burt ¿cómo van las cosas?- le digo yo alegremente

- No tan mal- dice él moviendo la cabeza y comenzando a caminar hacia la sala.

A pesar de que sus palabras pretenden ser dichas sin toque alguno de emoción, me doy cuenta de la molestia enorme que Burt trata de esconder. Lo sigo sin decir nada y antes de que tome asiento en uno de los sillones más próximos me animo a decirle:

- ¿Qué sucede, Burt?

- Nada hijo- dice él suspirando- las mismas tonterías adolescentes de siempre… he estado recibiendo llamadas de chicos ociosos, llamadas de… bueno…

- Llamadas que te dicen cosas acerca de Kurt y de mí ¿cierto?- suspiro también lleno de pesar sin poder evitarlo.

Burt asiente algo preocupado. Era obvio. Era evidente que la llegada de otro "homo", como nos llaman, al pueblo, le traería inconvenientes al padre de Kurt. Podemos estar en pleno siglo XXI pero tal parece que la edad de piedra se ha quedado en las mentes de muchas de las personas de esta ciudad.

- Burt yo…- empiezo a decirle

- No te preocupes Blaine, no me molesta el hecho de que estés aquí, de hecho, es muy agradable ver a mi hijo con esa sonrisa enorme todos los días. Lo que me molesta es la gente, nunca entenderán que…

- ¿Qué cosa hay que entender?

La voz que se escucha detrás de nosotros hace que Burt y yo nos quedemos en silencio antes de sonreírle de forma abierta a la persona que nos ha llamado. Kurt se acerca hacia nosotros y al verlo no puedo evitar reprimir un suspiro. Quizá parezca tonto que aún después de tanto tiempo no pueda mirarlo sin sentir que todo el amor del mundo está contenido en mi pecho, y es eso precisamente lo que vuelve a este sentimiento algo mágico. Kurt se acerca a mí y posa un beso en mis labios mientras Burt finge que no ve nada.

- Buenos días Kurt- le susurro antes de que se separe de mi lado

- Ahora lo son- dice él sonriendo juguetonamente y reflejando en su cara, las mismas sensaciones que me invaden al sentirlo cerca.

- Chicos, sigo aquí- dice Burt riendo de nuestra cara de total ausencia mental

Kurt y yo reímos de esa broma que entre nosotros es algo usual ¿por qué no puede ser así siempre? ¿Por qué la gente de afuera se siente ofendida por lo que Kurt y yo sentimos en vez de sonreírnos naturalmente como Burt lo hace? Sería más fácil llenar el mundo de sonrisas, pero nos empeñamos en llenarlo de guerras y ofensas.

- Será mejor que nos demos prisa Blaine- dice Kurt emocionado- tengo que planear muchas cosas hoy, la audición para el musical, la elección…

- Vamos – le digo- y despidiéndonos con un abrazo de su padre nos dirigimos a la puerta de salida

- Tengan cuidado- dice Burt y la nota de franca preocupación no desaparece de sus palabras.

Salimos a la calle y emprendemos el camino hacia McKinley. A pesar de que él no solía separarse de su auto, estuvimos de acuerdo en que la caminata matinal hacia la escuela nos convenía más. Era cierto cuando Kurt me decía que quería pasar cada minuto de cada día a mi lado. Yo no puedo estar más de acuerdo con esa propuesta. Además, el hecho de compartir mis pasos con él cada mañana hace que el recorrido sea aún más especial.

La acera para este mes del año está llena ya de hojas que pintan de fuego y oro la avenida. Kurt y yo hablamos de todo y de nada mientras nuestros pasos resuenan en la calle. Es temprano aún y sin embargo, la calle está llena ya de gente que se dirige a sus empleos, gente que inicia la movida cotidianeidad de su día, gente que a pesar de tener asuntos mejores en los que ocuparse, encuentra tiempo para voltear a mirarnos con desprecio.

Al principio, son sólo miradas que pretenden ser discretas pero que no lo logran. Luego, se vuelven francamente descaradas e incluso hay quienes nos señalan o nos hacen una mueca despectiva al pasar a nuestro lado. Yo me acercó un poco más a Kurt que mira el panorama con la frente en alto, sin tener en cuenta, aparentemente los gestos de las personas que mueven la cabeza negativamente y elevan la mirada al cielo buscando una explicación a lo que sus ojos ven.

Yo no entiendo ¿qué otra explicación tenemos que darles? Somos sólo un par de personas que se aman el uno al otro ¿no es eso suficiente?

A pesar de las contrariedades encontradas en el camino Kurt y yo llegamos a la escuela con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en la cara. No dejaremos que nada nos haga sentir que hacemos algo malo, no cuando…

Apenas ponemos un pie en el edificio, las miradas curiosas, mezcla de asco y enojo vuelven a ponernos en su blanco. Yo no puedo evitar sentirme algo inquieto, si sirve como justificación, puedo decir que había perdido la practica en el arte de ignorar a las personas debido a la política de cero tolerancia en Dalton. Pero no es posible. Todos estos chicos que a las miradas le agregan palabra ofensivas, muecas burlonas y el amague de un golpe, tienen que entender que… No- me digo- ellos nunca entenderán absolutamente nada.

Volteo a mirar a Kurt y el camina sonriendo aún, esquivando a todos con aire majestuoso y sin gota de incomodidad en el rostro. Es entonces cuando en mi cara se vuelve a pintar la sonrisa de mil colores nuevamente y me digo que si Kurt puede soportar eso a diario yo también lo haré. Es cuestión de coraje Blaine Anderson, es hora de que esa expresión deje de ser sólo una palabra para convertirse en acción.

Lentamente, rozo con mis dedos la mano de Kurt, el voltea hacia a mí al sentir el contacto y me mira sin poder descifrar mi expresión. Es entonces cuando entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos haciendo que sus ojos se abran con sorpresa primero y luego, se relajen llenándose de una expresión tan feliz que resulta hermosa para mí. Sus ojos azules tienen en sí el fulgor del cielo limpio de primavera en estos momentos. Noto que los murmullos se acrecentar y los ojos de los demás se salen de sus orbitas pero ya no importa. Nunca más volverá a importarme. No mientras la mano de Kurt Hummel se enlace con la mía dándome calor y el valor que necesito para seguir adelante.

Y de pronto, todo se desvanece y volvemos a ser él y yo en un mundo aparte, todo es silencio, magia y dulzura, todo es amor, porque eso es lo que somos él y yo: simple y maravillosamente amor. La gente puede llamarle como quiera, puede decirle pecado, puede decirle antinatural, pero para mí el nombre de lo nuestro es mucho más simple y hermoso como para hacer caso de las etiquetas que le ponga la gente. Kurt tiene derecho a caminar de la mano con quien quiera por los pasillos de la escuela sin que nadie le diga nada y por eso mismo es una suerte y una verdadera delicia que ese alguien tenga mi nombre y mi rostro. Nuestras manos estaban destinadas a encontrarse en este mundo para recorrerlo y enfrentarlo juntos, por eso encajan de manera tan perfecta la una en la otra. Por eso, le moleste a quien le moleste nunca la soltaré, nunca me alejaré de su suave influjo.

Sin soltarnos aún, llegamos a la clase de español del Sr. Schuester y él nos recibe con una sonrisa radiante, pero no es el único. Los miembros del club nuevas direcciones, se unen a la algarabía de sonrisas felices y en sus ojos veo toda la comprensión que le falta a la gran mayoría de la gente en esta ciudad.

Ellos sonríen porque el amor ha sido parte de sus vidas siempre. Los chicos de fuera no entienden nada de esto porque nunca han sido tocados por el fuego de un amor de verdad, de una amor sincero. Y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de algo: sólo quien conoce la felicidad de un amor tan grande, puede sonreírle naturalmente a este sentimiento en vez de sentirse ofendido por él…


	12. Inspiration

**Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar por otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Inspiration**

"**Y sin palabras me calmas****me llevas ahí, a descubrir todo lo vivo dentro de mí. y en el silencio me amas y puedo vivir de tus suspiros que besan mi ser... vuelvo a nacer" Inspiración, Benny Ibarra.**

Me adentro en el salón de clases mirando a ambos lados del pasillo. No quiero que ninguno de los chicos de Nuevas direcciones puedan verme, pues, si se dieran cuenta de que entro sigilosamente al lugar al que prometí no entrar bajo ningún concepto me alejarían de aquí sin ningún miramiento pero ¿cómo esperan que pueda estar sin Kurt tanto tiempo?

Lo miro sentado en uno de los escritorios totalmente concentrado en la hoja blanca que sigue ante él, sin ninguna letra o garabato encima. Miro sus ojos, fijos en ese trozo de papel, lo mira como si la fuerza de su mirada fuera capaz de proyectar de forma más sencilla sus pensamientos que se niegan a convertirse en palabras y llenar esa hoja. No puedo evitar sonreír mientras lo veo. Sé que el es capaz de escribir algo bello, pues él es así. Los chicos me dijeron que no podía intervenir en su proceso creativo, que Kurt tenía que escribir ese discurso de despedida por si solo pero… Bueno, tal vez los chicos se equivoquen, quizá con un poco de mi ayuda, podamos terminar ese discurso antes y después ir a casa, estar juntos. Disfrutar de estos segundos y minutos que se alejan de nosotros sin piedad alguna. Detener a la tarde en un beso, tratar de abrazar las horas con nuestras manos, perdernos, simplemente ocultarnos del futuro que se acerca implacable a nosotros.

Suspiró al pensar en esa promesa de la tarde y me acerco a él con paso lento. Él no lo nota hasta que tomo una de las sillas del aula y me siento frente a él. Sus ojos me miran y el gesto de hastío de sus labios se vuelve una dulce sonrisa cuando su mirada confluye en la mía. Yo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que sonreírle a su sonrisa como siempre lo he hecho, como siempre lo haré.

-Hola- le digo tomando una de sus manos, la que sostenía con tanta fuerza su bolígrafo color azul.

-No deberías estar aquí- me dice con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios- ¿no se supone que Rachel te encerraría en la sala del coro para evitar esto?

-Finn la distrajo un poco- digo yo levantando los hombros con inocencia- aproveché ese momento y bueno, accidentalmente llegué aquí…

-¿Accidentalmente?- dice él riendo suavemente- me parece que eres un muy mal mentiroso Blaine Anderson…

-Bueno, si quieres puedo admitir que sí, quería verte- digo yo con una enorme sonrisa- ¿cómo va el discurso?

-Mal- dice él suspirando profundamente- mal, soy pésimo para las despedidas, esta la decima hoja que ocupo y ¡Nada! Creo que Rachel tiene razón, era una mejor idea que la eligieran a ella como oradora en la graduación.

-¡Claro que no, Kurt!- digo yo- sé que tú puedes, el señor Figgins te eligió a ti por una razón: tú inspiras Kurt, piensa en todo lo que has pasado y ni aún así te has detenido en la búsqueda de tus sueños y eso es lo que vas a escribir en ese discurso…

-¿No quieres escribirlo por mí?- dice él un poco más alegre- de verdad Blaine, no sé cómo poner todo eso en palabras. Apenas una idea asoma a mi cerebro y… se va…

-Quizá sólo tengas que imaginar esa idea con más fuerza, hacer que no se vaya…

-Pero ¿cómo?- dice Kurt con mucha curiosidad.

-Cierra los ojos- le digo y sus parpados cubren el azul de sus pupilas- ¿ves esas imágenes? Míralas Kurt, son todo lo que viviste, lo que has valorado, lo que te ha hecho fuerte. Imagínate convirtiendo todas esas imágenes en palabras, diles a ellos que no importa que una etapa se termine, que lo verdaderamente importante se quedará en ustedes para siempre…

-Eso me gusta- dice él con los ojos cerrados aún- ¿me dejas escribirlo?

-Aún no- le digo y tomo sus manos entre las mías- ¿escuchas ya a tu corazón?

-Sí…- dice él con un suspiro- ¿por qué?

-Ese latido te va a dictar la continuación de la historia, escúchalo en silencio…

Kurt sonríe lentamente mientras mi voz se diluye a nuestro alrededor. No sé qué es lo que está pensando y no sé si estoy logrando mi objetivo de ayudarlo pero… tenerlo así, conmigo cuando no debería estar aquí, sosteniendo sus manos y sintiendo el calor y la suavidad de su piel es todo lo que importa. Ni yo soy bueno para las despedidas. No quiero que se vaya. Quizá sólo vine aquí para usar este silencio como el pretexto para tomar sus manos que no necesitaba en realidad. Quizá sólo quería ser dueño de esta soledad como siempre lo he sido y tratar de inspirarle algo. O quizá simplemente quería estar con él sin ningún motivo. Sonrío mientras su perfume nos sigue envolviendo y el tiempo, efectivamente, parece haberse detenido.

-Blaine- dice él después de un rato- sigue sin ocurrírseme nada…

-¿En serio?- digo yo con sorpresa- ¿por qué?

-Creo que eres una distracción perfecta…

-¿Yo?- digo riendo inocentemente- pero, si yo quería ayudarte…

-Sí- dice él abriendo los ojos lentamente- pero sólo pensaba en… bueno, es que tú…

-¿Kurt?- digo yo haciendo que se sonroje adorablemente- ¿en qué estabas pensando?

-Nada que no hayamos hecho ya.

No puedo evitar reírme por el tono en el que ha dicho esas palabras y él se une a mi risa de forma natural. En el silencio, la resonancia de ese sonido suena más dulce que antes. Sin duda alguna, cada segundo vivido a lado de Kurt es un tesoro. Es extraño, pero son esos segundos exactamente los que le dan sentido a toda una vida.

-Creo que debes de volver al discurso- le digo yo haciendo que su sonrisa se transforme en un puchero- anda, no me iré…

-Pero Blaine- dice él- necesito un poco de inspiración….

-¿Algo como esto?- le digo y beso sus labios suevamente.

-Eso exactamente- dice él sonriendo- esto es a lo que yo llamo inspiración…

-Cuéntales nuestra historia- le digo tomándolo en mis brazos- sólo háblales de que a pesar de todo, sin importar cuán negro sea el cielo a veces, pudimos encontrar la luz, diles eso Kurt, a todos les gustan las historias de amor…

-¿No sé supone que es un discurso de despedida y de esperanza?

-¿Y qué mejor esperanza que la de encontrar un amor en la vida? ¿No crees?

Kurt me abraza lentamente y siento su cuerpo adaptándose al mío como siempre sucede. En medio de la emoción del momento sus labios vuelven a colisionar con los míos y nos besamos sin importar nada. Quizá más tarde les diremos a los chicos que el discurso de Kurt va viento en popa, que serán las mejores palabras de despedida que alguna vez McKinley High pudo haber escuchado.

Sí, eso les diremos porque en este beso se diluye el tiempo y el mundo deja de ser el mismo que el de hace un momento, transportándome a ese lugar mágico y cálido que conocí a lado de Kurt Hummel. Sí, quizá la despedida esté más próxima a cada día que pasa, pero la esperanza de la que le hablo a Kurt trascenderá cualquier frontera, estoy seguro de ello.

Toda mi fe esta puesta en esta piel que me envuelve amorosamente y en esos labios que vuelven a dibujar paisajes y promesas en mi boca. Sí, ese discurso tal vez no pueda estar terminado en esta tarde, pero sé que Kurt lo escribirá sobre mi piel… y si es así, podrá leerlo en mi cuantas veces quiera, y quizá, después esa letra que escribió en mi piel pueda ser finalmente, relatada en esa hoja en blanco que nos mira sabiendo que será el único testigo de nuestro amor y que sólo ella sabrá lo que aquí ha sucedido. La tarde va cediéndole el paso a las estrellas en el exterior, aquí dentro, mientras las manos de Kurt me elvan al cielo, Cronos ha decidido detener su marcha...


	13. Trust

**Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar por otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Trust**

"_**Tell me, can you feel my heart beat?**__**So please believe me, for this words I say are true. And don´t deny me a lifetime loving you. And if you ask will I be true , do I give my all to you, then I will say I do…."**_

_**I do, Westlife**_

Se acerca a Kurt y a mí lentamente, como disfrutando del impacto que su figura produce en nosotros. Siento como la mano de Kurt aprieta con más fuerza la mía, dispuesto a no soltarme. Yo acaricio sus dedos y le sonrío tranquilamente para tratar de calmarlo. Aunque es imposible. En su mirada hay miedo y cierto desprecio hacia el joven que se acerca a nosotros. No puedo decir que yo esté encantado con la idea de verlo de nuevo, pero sé que es inofensivo. Al menos de eso trato de convencerme.

Es increíble la seguridad que hay en su caminar, los suyos, son los pasos de quien ha estado siempre acostumbrado a llamar la atención, el chico que con una sola mirada puede tener el mundo entero a sus pies. Sus ojos, llenos de desdén por lo que miran, destellan con la llama de quien sabe lo que quiere y cómo conseguirlo. La suya, es una sonrisa que me inquieta, me hace sentir como si yo fuera su nuevo blanco como si…. No, no Blaine, me digo, el sólo quiere ser el nuevo vocalista de los Warblers, sólo eso.

-Buenas tardes Blaine- dice con una sonrisa de lado que pretende ser encantadora-. Oh Kurt, hola, no te había visto- agrega como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Buenos días Sebastian- le digo con una sonrisa fingida- ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Dos cosas. La primera ¿por qué huyeron así del bar? Oh bueno, no me respondan, imagino lo que hicieron – sonríe maliciosamente- aunque tal vez, no… Es decir, ustedes dos son tan… Encantadores – agrega con un gesto que más que una sonrisa es una mueca burlona en todo su esplendor.

Miro la cara de Kurt y no hay rastro de emoción alguna en ella. Admiro su templanza. Mira a Sebastian como quien mira al más asqueroso insecto del planeta pero al mismo tiempo como si no le importara en lo más mínimo que estuviera en frente de él. Sonrío al mirarlo, lo que Sebastian interpreta como una sonrisa dirigida a sus "inteligentes" comentarios.

-Bueno, ya era tarde- le digo- sólo teníamos que irnos

-Me lo imaginaba- dice él- hay cosas que no pueden esperar ¿verdad?

Es francamente molesto estar en esta situación. Tengo ganas de soltar un enorme suspiro exasperado y largarme de ahí, pero, no puedo dar señales de debilidad a mi interlocutor. Sebastian está acostumbrado a ganar, a tener siempre la última palabra. Además, el tono de sus palabras me recuerdan cosas que no quiero recordar. La forma en la que traté a Kurt después de salir de aquel lugar. La vergüenza que me produce ser consciente de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar en su auto. Si bien Kurt me ha disculpado por la estupidez que parece correr en mis venas cada vez que el alcohol entra en contacto con mi sangre, yo no puedo olvidarlo tan fácilmente. Blaine Anderson no es perfecto, nunca lo he sido y el vodka hace que mi lado idiota salga a la superficie con una facilidad abrumadora.

-No- le digo yo sin alterar mi sonrisa- y bueno ¿qué más quieres de nosotros?

-Oh bueno- dice él dispuesto a no rendirse nunca- debo decir que su presentación de "West side story" nos ha inspirado en la Academia Dalton a seguir su ejemplo. Blaine, vine a invitarte al show bohemio de los Warblers mañana por la noche. Sería un placer que estuvieras ahí, los muchachos estarán felices de que estés allá… ya sabes, una vez Warbler, serás un Warbler por siempre…

Termina de decir aquellas palabras con un guiño. Puedo sentir como la emoción sube a mi pecho. Los Warblers harán un show, frente a la gente de Westerville. Seguramente mi mirada está ya brillando ante la sola idea de ver a los Warblers presentándose ante la gente, dejando de lado las rígidas tradiciones, divirtiéndose como cuando yo estaba con ellos, cantando con mis amigos, con esos chicos que me hicieron, de algún modo, adaptarme de nuevo al mundo después de… después de que pasó todo lo malo que tuve que pasar. Volteo mi rostro hacia Kurt. En sus ojos la tristeza ha sustituido al desprecio. No entiendo por qué. No es como si yo fuera a ir solo a ver a los Warblers, él vendría conmigo entonces ¿por qué…? ¡Oh! La razón es ahora tan evidente que me siento aún más idiota que de costumbre. Mañana por la noche, Kurt y yo tendremos una cena especial. Celebraremos que hace un año nos conocimos. Hace exactamente 365 días atrás, mi mundo se volvió un lugar especial. Hace un año, sé lo que es la felicidad y nada, absolutamente nada puede ser tan importante como eso.

-No podemos- le digo, haciendo caso omiso de que su invitación se dirigía solamente a mí- tenemos planes, lo siento. Hablaré con Wess más tarde, él entenderá…

-Ya veo- dice Sebastian con la ceja levantada- sé que hay cosas más importantes que tus amigos. Bueno, les diré la noticia y espero que puedan entenderlo…

-Lo harán- le digo yo muy seguro- confío en ellos. Son mis amigos como tú lo has dicho y entienden más cosas de mí que tú, te lo aseguro.

Mis palabras tienen en Sebastian el efecto deseado. Al menos al principio. Su sonrisa segura y socarrona se transforma por unos segundos en una mueca de perplejidad ante lo que he le dicho. Sé que se siente molesto porque le he encontrado un punto débil a su aparente fortaleza. Sin embargo, el golpe es apenas perceptible y en vez de sentirse derrotado, la seguridad fruto de lo difícil que se está volviendo el reto hace que su sonrisa presuntuosa se recupere. No se rendirá fácilmente, eso lo sé. Pues bien, creo que estoy preparado para esto y para lo que sea.

-Podrían venir los dos juntos un rato- dice él tratando de ser amable- y después pueden irse a donde tengan que ir ¿qué opinas?

-No- le digo terminantemente- perdona, pero es un día de verdad especial para Kurt y para mí.

Al decir aquello tomo la mano de Kurt que me sonríe de forma deslumbrante. Mis dedos se entrelazan con los suyos enviándoles un solo mensaje: soy suyo, de nadie más y por más insistente que sea Sebastian, y por más imbécil que sea yo a veces, nunca en la vida trataría de cambiarlo por alguien más. No cambiamos el oro por plomo ¿o sí? No podemos renunciar al calor del sol, por más brillante que sea la luz de una vela.

-Muy bien- dice él, ahora realmente disgustado- entonces, que tengan una bonita velada. Disfrútenlo… Mientras puedan, claro- agrega.

Y ni la amenaza implícita en sus palabras hace que mi sonrisa se desvanezca. Sebastian no entiende. A pesar de jactarse de ser el chico al que nunca le ha faltado compañía, diversión y experiencias excitantes, detrás de su fachada de don Juan, se esconde el alma de alguien asustado y sumamente solo. No puedo odiarlo, sólo siento… sólo siento compasión por él, porque su corazón, un corazón que se ama demasiado a sí mismo, nunca podrá descubrir la magia de poder entregarse sin reservas a alguien más y por un tiempo indefinido. Sebastian nunca entenderá lo que es amar y ser amado…

Sin agregar más, Sebastian se despide de nosotros con un ademán frío. Lo despido con la misma sonrisa con la que lo recibí. Me vuelvo hacia Kurt quien me contempla pensativo. Tengo un poco de miedo. Temo que no le haya quedado claro que no me importa nadie más que él en este mundo.

-Quizá deberías de ir- me dice seriamente, mientras mira a mis ojos directamente- es decir, podemos dejar lo de la cena para otro día ¿no crees? No quiero que los chicos piensen que te monopolizo. Yo no quiero alejarte de ellos Blaine, si es importante para ellos verte allá, opino que deberías de ir y….

Mi dedo índice se pasea por sus labios pidiéndole silencio. Él detiene su discurso y me mira esperando lo que tengo que decirle.

-Los chicos estarán bien- le digo- no creo sinceramente que se encierren a llorar en su habitación si no voy a Westerville, además, no es que ese sea el único show que harán ¿verdad?

-Pero Blaine…- agrega él- podemos olvidarnos de mis caprichos románticos ¿qué más da celebrar el día en que nos conocimos? Podemos hacerlo otro día, Blaine, no quiero que… no quiero que pienses que no te doy libertad, adoro estar contigo, pero y si después…

-¿Después qué?- le digo. El pesar en sus ojos, mezcla de tristeza y de coraje, hacen que mi voz se quiebre al ver el azul de su mirada nublada por lágrimas que se niegan a salir de ellos.

-Después Sebastian usará eso contra mí. Te hará ver que hay otro mundo más allá de mí, y está bien, es cierto Blaine. No somos más que unos chiquillos que creen haber encontrado al amor de su vida, pero no es así. Es decir, él te quiere Blaine, él desea estar contigo y eso es más que obvio ¿sabes? Y también duele, y sé que él no te es indiferente. Él viene del mundo que dejaste, te recuerda todo lo que abandonaste para venir conmigo. Blaine… yo no quiero que eso pase, que te canses de mí porque sientas que te asfixio, yo no…

-Nunca, escúchame bien- le digo tomando sus manos con las mías y mirándolo a los ojos con todo el amor que puedo ser capaz de poner en ellos- nunca, haré eso. No puedo cansarme de ti ¿entiendes? El que todas las relaciones adolescentes que has visto no sean más que un capricho fugaz, no quiere decir que lo que tenemos sea así Kurt. Somos la excepción a la regla. Nadie puede tocarlo, nadie. Yo quiero estar contigo, yo te amo y eso es todo lo que me importa. Sebastian puede decir lo que le venga en gana, sus palabras nunca serán nada para mí, él no es nada para mí. Además, los Warblers saben cómo era yo antes de conocerte, ellos saben lo importante que fue para mí el día en el que te vi por vez primera. Por eso entenderán, créeme. Sólo quiero hacerte feliz mientras me lo permitas y Kurt, si tú me dejas, no tengo miedo en decirte que será por siempre… ¿me crees?

-Pero Blaine- dice él- somos sólo un par de…

-Un par de personas que se aman. Fin de la discusión- digo besando sus labios suavemente.

Cuando me separo de él, veo duda aún en el azul de su mirada ¿cómo podré convencerlo? De repente, recuerdo la canción que Rachel y yo cantamos la noche anterior. Una mano, un corazón…

-Ven- le digo- levantate…

Él me obedece y se para frente a mí, aún con ojos tristes.

-Pon tu mano en mi corazón- le digo sonriendo

-¿Cómo en la canción?- dice él

-Como en la canción- le contesto suavemente.

Con el contacto de su piel en mi pecho, mi corazón comienza a cantar alegremente la feliz melodía que suele interpretar cada vez que la piel de Kurt entra en contacto con la mía. Es un latido que envía un mensaje muy claro: te amo a ti, solamente a ti. Tú eres todo lo que quiero y mientras estés aquí, nada me silenciará…

-¿Lo sientes?- le digo casi en un susurro

El brillo de su mirada, junto con la sonrisa un tanto débil que se dibuja en sus labios me dan la respuesta que espero.

-Sí… pero ¿Qué…

-Es tuyo- le digo sonriéndole mientras mi mano se posa en la suya- el latido de mi corazón es tuyo. Eres la razón de su vida, sólo tú puedes provocar que cante de esa forma… Kurt, si no me crees a mí, créele a él… Confía en su canción..

-Blaine…

Sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello son todo lo que necesito en el mundo. Sé que él confía en mí. Sé que él me ama tanto como lo amo yo. Por nada del mundo, por nada, dejaría a la deriva una felicidad que espere por mucho tiempo. Sí, a veces soy un idiota, pero no tanto como para perder lo mejor que hay en mi vida…


	14. Choose

**Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar por otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Choose**

"**Te haré saber que un beso tuyo vale más que mil de otro, mi bien…"**

**Por si no te vuelvo a ver, Miguel Inzunza**.

_Es hora de poner las cosas en claro_, me digo mientras lo observo sentado en la mesa del café donde lo he citado. Está sonriendo como siempre, sintiéndose el rey de todo lo que ve, el centro del universo. Ya es tiempo de que todo esto se termine de una vez, ya no puedo, ni quiero seguir soportando esta situación ni un solo minuto más. Kurt me ha pedido elegir y la elección ha sido en realidad sencilla.

-Por fin has venido- dice Sebastian con su tono más meloso de voz- algo tarde, pero te has dado cuenta de qué es lo que mejor te conviene ¿verdad?

Me siento delante de él e inmediatamente se acerca a mí poniendo su mano sobre la mía. Trato de zafarme de su toque pero él sigue mirándome de esa forma en la que un atleta observaría el trofeo que ha estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. Sólo puedo ser eso para alguien como él: sólo un premio que inflará aún más su desmesurado orgullo y amor propio.

-Así es- le digo intentando retirar su mano de la mía- y he de decir que lo que me conviene no eres tú…

Sebastian me mira burlonamente al tiempo que retira por fin su mano, me evalúa con una ceja levantada sin saber qué decir. Quizá dije algo que no esperaba o tal vez dije justamente lo que él quería que dijera. Porque le gusta que sea difícil. Porque cada nuevo obstáculo que trato de poner frente a él es sólo un detalle que hace aún más excitante su aventura.

-Sé que no lo dices en serio, Blaine- me dice- pero si quieres seguir engañándote, puedo ser paciente- termina con una sonrisa de lado.

-No, es que no entiendes- digo yo verdaderamente molesto- no quiero que sigas con esto, ya no…

-¿Ha sido el niñato Hummel quien te orilló a esto? ¿O me dirás que has venido porque así tú lo querías? Somos amigos Blaine, no hay nada de malo en ser amigos…

-Pero tú no quieres sólo eso, mira… yo sólo quería ayudarte con lo de los Warblers y saber cómo iban las cosas por allá, es todo, pero tú…

-Yo sé lo que quiero Blaine- dice Sebastian confiadamente- y te quiero a ti tanto como tú quieres volver a Dalton y estar con… tus verdaderos amigos.

Miro su sonrisa y tengo ganas de ponerme a gritar en medio de aquel café ¿por qué no puede entenderlo de una vez? ¿Qué tengo yo que le interesa tanto? Debería de admitir que fue mi culpa. Me dejé llevar. Ciertamente él es parte de un mundo que extraño todos los días pero… mi corazón está en otro lugar…

-Ya te he dicho que sigo en contacto con mis amigos, eso no importa. Estoy bien en McKinley, más que bien. Pasamos a las regionales y…

-Sigues engañándote- dice él sonriendo ampliamente- todos te odian en McKinley… ¿o me dirás que no fue por ti que compitieron contra sus propias compañeras de club, las truobletones? ¿o que el hermano de tu noviecito te trató siempre bien? Te odian Blaine.

-Eso no es cierto- le digo con convicción- ellos no me odian, sólo… sólo tenían que acostumbrarse a alguien nuevo, ellos son como una familia, era evidente que no me tratarían igual que a quienes han estado ahí tanto tiempo…

-¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir con esto?- dice él extrañamente exasperado- vuelve a Dalton, deja a Hummel y estarás en el sitio que te corresponde…

-Estoy donde quiero estar Sebastian- le digo firmemente- y es mejor que puedas entenderlo ya, no volveré a Dalton, no dejaré a Kurt… yo lo amo…

Mi declaración, en vez de borrar la sonrisa perenne de Sebastian hace que el chico rompa a reír estrepitosamente. Su carcajada puede oírse en todo el local y hay personas que han volteado a mirarnos. No puede haber alguien más desagradable que ese chico en el planeta, ahora estoy seguro ¿cómo no pude verlo antes? ¿Qué fue lo que me llevó a pensar que él sería alguien distinto? _Te cegaste Blaine-me digo- volviste a creer que podías confiar en mucha gente…_

_-_Blaine, tienes 17 años- dice él- ¿qué sabes tú de amor? No medirás que piensas casarte con él y formar una familia ¿verdad? ¡No seas absurdo!

-Si llamas ser absurdo amar de este modo, lo soy. Sé más de amor de lo que tú sabrás en tu vida entera, de eso estoy seguro… Ya no tiene caso hablar contigo ¿sabes? Sólo déjanos en paz y regresa a París o de donde sea que hayas venido. No quiero volver a verte nunca… adiós Sebastian…

Me levanto de la silla sin agregar nada más, pero al dar unos cuantos pasos fuera del pequeño café, siento que alguien me detiene con mucha fuerza del brazo. Intento seguir caminando cuando huelo el familiar perfume de Sebastian a mí alrededor pero no puedo quitármelo de encima.

-Suéltame- le digo intentando seguir adelante- ¡déjame ya!

-Oh no Blainey- dice él tomándome en sus brazos, casi haciéndome daño- no me gusta que me dejen sin replicar nada ¿sabes qué es el amor? Yo creo que no, alguien tiene que enseñártelo, y ese alguien voy a ser yo…

Todo pasa de forma tan rápida que ni siquiera soy consciente de lo que sucede sino hasta que siento sobre mi boca los toscos besos de Sebastian Smythe. Es un contacto horrible, más bien una agresión que un intento por convencerme de algo. Mantengo mis labios cerrados y siento los suyos yendo y viniendo sin piedad sobre los míos. Eso no puede estar pasando. El contacto dura más tiempo del necesario porque me he quedado demasiado quieto por la sorpresa. Finalmente, cuando siento su lengua trazando mi labio inferior creo que es suficiente y lo alejo lejos de mí. Me sonríe ladinamente tratando de volver a repetir su acto anterior pero antes de sujetarme me dice:

-Te gustó ¿verdad? Después de eso, sé que ya no podrás negarlo…

-No- digo yo sintiendo mi sangre hervir- ya no puedo negarlo…

-No fue tan difícil ¿verdad? Puedes tenerlo todo a mi lado Blaine, puedes dejar de ser sólo un marginado aceptado a regañadientes porque es el novio de alguien, vuelve a ser quien eras, en Dalton no tenías que mendigar un aplauso o que alguien reconociera tu talento…

-Tienes razón- le digo avanzando hacia él lentamente con una sonrisa en mis labios- en Dalton era alguien admirado, alguien querido…

Él me mira asintiendo y relajando su postura al ver que me dirijo a él.

-Pero en Dalton no tengo lo que es mejor que cualquier halago, en Dalton no está Kurt Hummel y eso es lo único que me importa.

Nunca sabré si fue por la adrenalina del momento o simplemente por un ataque de valentía idiota, pero lo último que sé es que mi puño ha dado directamente en la nariz de Sebastian haciéndola sangrar de un modo alarmante. Él cae al suelo, pienso que más por la sorpresa que le ha causado mi actitud que por la intensidad del golpe. Lo dejo tirado en la banqueta, mirándome con un desprecio que raya en el más profundo odio. Creo que se siente más decepcionado por no haber ganado, que por sentirse rechazado.

-Si no entiendes las palabras- le digo antes de darme la media vuelta e irme- espero que eso te deje todo claro…

Me alejo sin preocuparme de que la gente que pasaba por la calle nos mire de forma extraña. Me alejo de él sin darle oportunidad de que diga algo más. Me alejo de él porque en realidad nunca debí acercarme. Oigo detrás de mí las amenazas de Sebastian hasta que se convierten en un molesto zumbido del que no quiero volver a saber nunca más en mi vida. Trato de sanar el dolor de mi mano derecha pero siento que vale la pena, después de todo el club de la pelea de Dalton me dejó con un buen gancho de derecha. Sonrío al pensar que tenía mucho tiempo sin usar ese recurso en mi defensa, pero esta vez estaba defendiendo algo más valioso que yo: mi amor por Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Hace frío. Supongo que el verdadero invierno se siente de forma más dura cuando toda la calidez de las fiestas navideñas pasa de largo frente a nosotros. El frío viento insiste en despeinar mi cabello, haciéndome fruncir el ceño. El cementerio esta desierto a esa hora de la tarde, por eso me gusta estar aquí. Debe de parecer bastante extraño el que me encuentre aquí sentado, solo, en medio de la tarde sonriéndole a una placa de mármol que resalta entre la hierba siempre verde de la colina.

Cuando era pequeño, papá solía encontrarme aquí, llorando, pidiéndole a mi madre que saliera de ahí y que volviera a tomarme entre sus brazos. Extraño a mi madre cada día, pero también puedo sentirla siempre a mi lado. Siempre he venido a este lugar cuando me siento triste, cansado o simplemente necesito alejarme un poco del mundo y de todo lo que implica vivir. Hoy no ha sido un día muy bueno que digamos. Le dije a Blaine que no soportaría ni un minuto más a Sebastian Smythe, le dije que tenía que elegir a alguien de una vez. Puede que esté sonando como un psicótico novio adolescente pero… no quiero mantenerlo a mi lado por la fuerza, no quiero.

Quizá cometimos un error al pensar que esta magia en la que habíamos estado sumidos sería eterna. Después de todo somos sólo una par de adolescentes con la vida por delante, con mucho por ver y conocer. Supongo que no hay nada de malo en conocer a más gente pero… aunque esos sólidos motivos suenen tan convincentes no son suficientes para calmar el dolor de sentir que lo estoy perdiendo, que se aleja de mi lado y que quizá, nunca más pueda encontrar a alguien como él. Porque él ha sido el primero que me ha dicho te amo, el primero que me ha hecho sentir amado como nunca nadie lo había hecho, con toda el alma y el cuerpo, con todo el corazón.

Quizá fue mi mente romántica la que imaginó que podríamos ser un "felices para siempre". Quizá le creí de más cuando me dijo que éramos la excepción a la regla, que nuestro amor era real y único, eterno… Quizá amo a Blaine Anderson más de lo que debo, más de lo que para esta edad sería correcto. Pero ¿qué sabe el amor de edades o de tiempo? Yo sólo sé que siento por Blaine algo que nunca volveré a sentir por alguien. Él es mi primer amor, y quizá sea muy doloroso cambiar esa oración por un "él fue mi primer amor…"

Suspiro profundamente antes de sentir como unos brazos cálidos me envuelven y alejan un poco de mí la fuerza helada del viento de la tarde. Conozco ese perfume, podría reconocerlo en cualquier lugar como al cuerpo al que envuelve. Siento los labios de Blaine bajando por mis mejillas hasta posarse suavemente en mi boca arrancándome una sonrisa involuntaria. Lo miro bien para saber que es cierto y que está ahí por mí. Miro en sus ojos la misma alegría que debe haber en los míos al mirarlo a mi lado y no puedo evitar abrazarlo. Sé que tenemos una charla pendiente, pero quiero antes de que diga nada, poder sentirlo en mis brazos otra vez, poder decirle al viento y a aquella soledad que me rodea que él es mío y de nadie más. Quiero llenarme de su esencia por si… por si aquella vez es la última que puedo tenerlo junto a mí de aquel modo.

-Y bien- le digo- ¿dónde estabas?

La magia del momento se diluye con esa pregunta pero, sé que es un error atrasar más la hora de la verdad. Pase lo que pase y aún si lo sostengo con mucha fuerza en mis brazos, si él ha decidido dejarme, nada lo detendrá. Miro sus ojos y el avellana de sus pupilas se apaga un poco con mi pregunta. Una pregunta que de cualquier modo está de más. Yo sé dónde estuvo, yo sé que…

-Con Sebastian- dice él y aunque ya lo sabía no puedo evitar sentir un dolor intenso en el pecho- fui a…

-Ya… - digo yo- ¿qué sucedió?

-Hice mi elección- me dice- aunque nunca fue necesario que eligiera nada, la respuesta siempre fue evidente…

Mi corazón late violentamente cuando él pronuncia esas palabras. Ya está hecho. Puedo sentir cada latido en mí bombeando sangre por todas las partes de mi cuerpo y sé, que si él dice que ha elegido a Sebastard, todo ese mágico fluir de vida en mi ser se detendrá de un solo golpe.

-Y bueno… ¿qué has…?

-Besé a Sebastian- dice él sin detenerse.

El golpe que siento en mi interior no pudo ser más cruel. Entonces esa es su elección… siento cómo las lagrimas amenazan con salir de mis ojos, siento como cada pedazo de piel me duele como si estuviera quemándose en carne viva. Eso fue todo, me digo, este es el final de tu cuento de hadas, Kurt Hummel. Sé que debí de irme al escuchar aquello, sé que debí de correr muy lejos de él para evitar que siguiera lastimándome, pero por algún extraño motivo sólo me quedó aquí, mirándolo, mirando sus ojos llenos de vergüenza y también de dolor ¿por qué le duele a él sí ha hecho lo que ha querido? ¿le doy lastima acaso? Y sin embargo sigo ahí mirándolo sin poder creerlo, sin querer pensar que todo es verdad…

-¿Sentiste algo?- le digo conteniendo las lagrimas. No debería, pero necesito saberlo todo

-Sí…- dice él lentamente y con eso mi corazón ha quedado oficialmente muerto en vida.

-Entonces no tenemos nada más que hablar- le digo y me doy la media vuelta sintiendo como las lagrimas ruedan por fin por mis mejillas. Me falta el aire, siento que mi corazón se ha detenido pero sigo vivo, sigo ahí y…

-¡No Kurt!- lo oigo gritar detrás de mí- escúchame, no entiendes, no me has dejado terminar…

No me detengo sino hasta que una rama me hace tropezar. Oigo su respiración agitada detrás de mí, pero ya no quiero escucharlo ¿qué sentido tiene hacer todo eso más difícil? No quiero escucharlo decir que yo soy maravilloso y que todo es su culpa. No quiero estar un minuto más frente a él. Él se sienta a mi lado y revisa mi rodilla. Creo que me la he lastimado de verdad, pero eso no es lo que me duele tanto. Su mirada se ve rota cuando me mira, sé que para ese entonces mi cara debe ser un desastre de lágrimas y tristeza pero ¿qué más da? Él me toma entre sus brazos y quiero alejarlo de mí pero no puedo, me falta en todo caso, la verdadera voluntad de quererlo lejos de mi vida.

-No lo entiendes- dice él en voz baja- sí sentí algo al besar a Sebastian, pero no es lo que tú crees…

-¿Ah no?- le digo con el mejor tono de desprecio que puedo usar- déjame en paz Blaine, vete con él y déjame en paz…

-¡No quiero ir con él!- me dice y el intento de escapar de sus brazos se termina cuando él pronuncia esas palabras- no quiero porque lo único que sentí al besarlo fueron nauseas y unas terribles ganas de golpearlo, Kurt sólo te amo a ti, perdóname si te he hecho daño, perdóname por favor…

Lo miro sin poder creer lo que me dice. Lo miro y el dolor que he sentido en estos minutos se escapa de mí de la misma forma en que llegó. Él me ama a mí y sólo a mí ha elegido. Miro sus ojos que también están llenos de lágrimas y miro en ellos toda la verdad del universo que también se encuentra en sus palabras. Él está conmigo, me eligió a mí…

-¿Lo golpeaste?- le digo tomando su carita en mis manos

-Creo que le rompí la nariz- dice él intentando sonreír.

-Entonces creo que no hay nada que perdonarte…

Sonrió y lo beso suavemente mientras acaricio sus rizos oscuros ¿cómo pude pensar que podía dejarme? ¿Cómo se me ocurrió siquiera la posibilidad de estar lejos de él? estar lejos de Blaine Anderson dejó de ser una posibilidad desde hace mucho tiempo porque quizá, después de todo, romperemos todo lo establecido y seremos únicos, un amor que durará siempre, toda la vida. Un amor como el que la gente ya no se atreve siquiera a soñar.

-El único beso que quiero es el tuyo- me dice en un susurro cuando separa sus labios de los míos- el único a quien amo es a ti…

-Y yo a ti Blaine- le digo sonriendo sin importar ya el dolor de mi rodilla- gracias por…

-Shhh- dice él envolviéndome otra vez en sus brazos- ya te dije que nunca tuve que elegir, siempre serás tú…

El frio de la tarde nos envuelve en su manto gris, pero ya no soy capaz de sentirlo alrededor de mí. Nuestro abrazo se prolonga un largo rato y así, juntos le damos la bienvenida a las primeras estrellas de la noche. Respirar sin duda es más sencillo cuando hay un perfume especial en el aire que siempre te acompañará. Dormir es fácil cuando tienes a alguien con quien soñar. Vivir es algo realmente hermoso, cuando como Blaine y yo, tienes a alguien a quien amar…


	15. Christmas miracle

**Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar por otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Christmas miracle**

"_**No lo creo todavía, estás llegando a mi lado y la noche es un puñadode estrellas y de alegría…" Todavía, Mario Benedetti**_

Las luces del gran árbol del salón centellean en mi cara y en los miles de vestidos de pálido color que veo pasar sin detenerse frente a mis ojos. Ojalá pudiera escapar de aquí, dejar de fingir que estoy encantado de conocer a las señoritas Conti y Caravaggio, creo que si papá vuelve a presentarme una sola más… suspiro sin poder evitarlo cuando miro a mi padre venir hacia mí del brazo de otra señorita de artificiales rizos castaños y sonrisa de muñeca de porcelana. Feliz navidad Blaine, me digo y automáticamente la sonrisa en mi cara aparece aún cuando me siento incapaz de volver a sonreír alguna otra vez en mi vida. Aguanto valientemente el pestañeo incesante de los ojos de la señorita Corina Piamonte y miro a mi padre sonreírme complacido. Eso es lo que él quiere ¿cierto? Pretender que su único hijo es el verdadero hombre que él quería, el honorable heredero de sus negocios. Papá se la está pasando bomba. Me siento como el pobre príncipe de la película de la cenicienta de Disney. Obligado a sonreír a cuanta chica mi padre ponga en frente de mí.

Sinceramente, esta no era mi idea acerca de la navidad perfecta. A decir verdad tenía otros planes, unos planes que incluían la presencia de un chico de ojos azules. Pasar la noche fría envuelto en sus brazos, contemplando las luces del árbol que pusimos juntos antes de que mi papá me obligara a viajar con él y mi abuelo a la cena anual de navidad de la compañía en Roma. ¡Qué desperdicio de noche! me digo y en la fiesta, la tonada de "let it snow" comienza a sonar, lo que hace que sonría auténticamente por primera vez en toda la noche. Esa canción, la persona con la que la canté… cielos, llevo cuatro días en Roma y no puedo creer que lo extrañe de este modo…

-Hey Blainey- oigo que me llama la voz cómplice de mi abuelo. El hombre sonríe amablemente a la chica con la que me encontraba y me aleja de ella lentamente. Sus vivaces ojos verdes brillan aún más con el reflejo de las luces de colores en su mirar- ¿necesitas un poco de ayuda?

-Has llegado justo a tiempo- digo yo sin evitar el suspiro que nace desde lo más profundo de mis entrañas- ¿crees que pueda…?

-¿Esconderte media hora para poder desearle feliz navidad a Kurt? ¿No lo has hecho aún?

-No…- digo yo intentando reprimir el sonrojo. Me resulta extraño aún que sea más sencillo hablar abiertamente de mi relación con Kurt con mi abuelo que con mi propio padre- ¿puedes?

-Corre ahora muchacho- dice él con una expresión traviesa en su rostro, cuando me mira así parece más un niño travieso que el respetado hombre de negocios que todos miran en él- le diré a tu padre que has ido al baño. Y Blaine, cuando termines de hablar con Kurt ve a mi habitación ¿correcto?

-Correcto- digo yo reprimiendo las ganas de abrazar a mi abuelo- ¡Feliz navidad! Te debo una…

Me alejo de él viendo aún como la sonrisa de su cara se ensancha un poco más al verme esquivar sin pena alguna a las miles de muchachas que se acercan a mí, intentando establecer una conversación de más de dos segundos con el maravilloso anfitrión de la fiesta. Al llegar al pasillo que conduce a la habitación que mi padre me ha asignado en el lujoso hotel donde se lleva a cabo la fiesta, corro hasta topar con mi puerta y la abro de forma tan rápida que es todo un milagro que no haya roto la cerradura en el fiero intento de vencer aquel último obstáculo.

Tomo el teléfono como si se tratara de la cosa más extraordinaria del universo (y en esos momentos bendigo a Alexander Graham Bell por tan maravilloso invento) y marco el número que sé de memoria sin ser consiente si quiera de lo que hago. El acostumbrado timbre de espera suena al otro lado de la línea y mi estomago sabe exactamente lo que ocurrirá: él sabe como mi corazón que aunque estemos a miles de kilómetros de distancia y con la fuerza de un océano separándonos, los efectos maravillosos de la persona de Kurt Hummel son los mismos en mi alma y en mi cuerpo…

-Hola- dice por fin su voz- ¿quién habla?

-Adivina- digo yo sin poder evitar sonreírle bobamente a la pared de la alcoba.

-¿Blaine?- dice él algo inseguro, pero me encanta la idea de saber que fue mi nombre el primero que se la ocurrido.

-Feliz navidad Kurt- le digo- ¿cómo te la estas pasando?

-¡Blaine!- dice él y casi puedo sentir la alegría de su voz en mi piel- yo estoy bien ¿sabes? Ayudaba a Carol a preparar la cena, técnicamente aquí faltan todavía algunas horas para navidad…

-Oh, es genial – le digo recostándome en la cama e imaginando la dulce sonrisa con la que seguramente acompaña a sus palabras- no sabes cuánto me gustaría estar ahí, contigo… sabes que ese era mi plan ¿verdad?

-Lo sé Blaine- dice él- pero entiendo que no quisieras disgustar a tu papá, no necesitamos más problemas, menos ahora…

-Te extraño Kurt- digo sin poder evitarlo- Roma es bellísima, pero… no se puede comparar contigo…

-Yo también te extraño ¿sabes? Papá amenazó con descontarme un dólar de mesada por cada suspiro que dejo escapar… vaya Blaine, apenas van cuatro días y siento como si…

- Como si hubiera sido una eternidad, lo sé…- le digo suspirando- pero volveré antes de año nuevo, no falta mucho…

-No, no es mucho- dice él. y por un largo momento nos quedamos en silencio en la bocina del teléfono, escuchando simplemente la respiración del otro viajando miles de kilómetros en la distancia.

-Te amo Kurt- le digo al fin- pasa una excelente noche ¿sí? El mismo día en que llegue te llevaré tu regalo ¿vale?

-Más te vale que sea algo enorme, maravilloso y brillante ¿oíste?

-Sí señor- digo yo- ¿un beso cabe en esa descripción?

-¿Sólo uno?

-Bueno, un montón…

-No sé… tendrás que convencerme al llegar acá…

-Muy bien- digo yo riendo- entonces un montón de besos brillantes, enormes y maravillosos serán… Feliz navidad…

-Ahora lo es Blaine, te amo… trata de divertirte en la enorme cena de tu padre ¿vale?

-Creo que puedo hacerlo

-Muy bien… y nada de coquetear con las italianas ¿ok? Suficiente tengo con Sebastian Warbler como para agregar más nombres a la lista de personas no gratas…

-Kurt…

-Sólo me aseguro, nunca está de más… anda, vuelve a la fiesta o apuesto a que el honorable señor Anderson vendrá por ti y entonces… bueno, no quiero ni imaginarlo… Feliz Navidad

-¿Me mandas un beso?

-Miles…

-¿Más? anda, es navidad…

-Blaine, me encantaría seguir hablando contigo pero, quiero que regreses vivo de Roma, ve a cumplir con tu deber…

-Bueno…

- Sólo unos días más…

-Lo sé…

Con todo el dolor de mi alma dejo el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche ¿es posible extrañar a una persona sólo cinco segundos después de hablar con ella? Para mí la respuesta es absolutamente afirmativa, pero bueno, creo que ahora puedo soportar una tanda más de pestañeos y sonrisas fingidas. Me levanto de la cama sin poder evitar el suspiro, al menos aún tengo que ir a la habitación de mi abuelo. Me dirijo a ella con mucha calma, disfrutando el silencio y la soledad del corredor mientras recuerdo cada una de las palabras que le dije a Kurt. Debí sonar como un ridículo adolescente enamorado, pero qué más da si eso es lo que soy ¿Cuántas personas tienen la suerte de poder compartir esas palabras sabiendo que serán recibidas con cariño y no con una mirada de desaprobación? Toco la puerta de la habitación de mi abuelo y él me recibe con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, una caja de terciopelo negro en una mano y un sobre de pálido color amarillo en la otra.

-¿Listo?

-Sí- le digo con una enorme sonrisa

-Eso se nota a miles de kilómetros hijo – dice él con una sonora carcajada- apuesto a que tu cara alumbra más que todas las luces de Roma juntas….

-No puedo evitarlo- le digo y miro interrogativamente los objetos que mi abuelo ostenta para mí- ¿qué es eso?

-Bueno Blainey- dice él con tono misterioso- alguien me comentó que mi nieto necesitaba urgentemente un regalo y un milagro de navidad…

-¿Cómo?- le digo yo sin entender una sola palabra- ¿son para mí?

-Sí… y no – dice él- bueno, el milagro es todo tuyo… el regalo… el regalo es para alguien más…

-¿Kurt?- digo yo muriendo de curiosidad.

-Bueno, eso espero- dice él guiñándome un ojo- yo te aconsejaría que una vez que salga de esta habitación a crear la maniobra de distracción, te des prisa, abras la caja y el sobre y dejes que la magia de la navidad invada tu vida…

-No entiendo abuelo…

-No tienes nada que entender. La magia es magia, el amor es amor y en esta noche todo es posible…

Mi abuelo sale de la habitación con la misma sonrisa de siempre en sus labios y la sabiduría de sus ojos verdes inundando mi alma de paz. Abro primero la caja negra de terciopelo y no puedo evitar exclamar un ¡Oh! al contemplar su contenido, sí, sin duda alguna el dueño de aquel objeto es Kurt Hummel. Después abro el sobre y al mirar el contenido, la sonrisa en mi cara no puede ser más grande. Me levanto sin esperar un segundo más y salgo de la habitación a toda prisa. Mi abuelo ha sido el papá Noel perfecto de este año. ¡Hora de la magia, Blaine! Me digo y le sonrío a los miles de fuegos pirotécnicos que brillan sobre mi cabeza. Ahora sí, la navidad empieza a ser extraordinariamente feliz…

* * *

El reloj de mi habitación marca las 4 de la madrugada. No puedo dormir. La algarabía de las fiestas navideñas de los vecinos resuena aún en mis oídos. No hay nadie en casa esta noche. Después de la cena Papá y Carole decidieron salir a bailar un poco y Finn fue en busca de Rachel. No quiero ni imaginar lo que deben de estar haciendo, pero me alegra que mi hermano esté pasando esta noche con la persona que más quiere en el mundo.

No puedo evitar que el suspiro escape de mi pecho al pensar en él. Esta sería la primera navidad que pasaríamos juntos como una pareja y aquí estoy, extrañando sus sonrisa y el calor de sus ojos color avellana al mirarme. Me siento un poco triste al pensar que falta aún casi una semana para poder volver a verlo. Ciertamente, tenia dentro de mí la fantasía de pasar esta noche en sus brazos, contemplando el árbol con sus miles de luces y adornos de colores, mirando el crepitar de la chimenea como un viejo matrimonio mientras cantábamos alguno de nuestros duetos navideños favoritos pero… bueno Kurt, podrás hacer eso cualquier otro día, me digo… pero aún así.

Un ruido proveniente de la sala me saca abruptamente del ensueño en el que había caído y por un momento me siento intranquilo, pero luego me relajo al pensar que seguramente es Finn que por fin ha llegado. Al primer ruido se unen otros lentamente, de seguro Finn ha tropezado otra vez con los regalos que descansan bajo el árbol esperando a ser abiertos por la mañana. El ruido de pasos continua en la sala y he decidido bajar a ver lo que hace mi ruidoso hermano, a este paso, no lograré dormir nada en absoluto y francamente no tengo la más mínima intención de pasar el día de navidad con un humor de perros. Me levanto de la cama y enciendo las luces de toda la casa.

Al llegar a la sala no puedo evitar que mi corazón quiera volar de mi pecho y que mis pies quieran emprender la carrera más veloz de su vida, pero no puede ser ¿o sí? Es la duda la que en última instancia me detiene y me deja estancado en el lugar desde el cual observo la escena que se despliega ante mi sin saber si es un truco de mi deseo o está sucediendo de verdad: ahí, frente a mí, sentado bajo el árbol navideño con una caja de terciopelo negro en la mano y la sonrisa más bonita del mundo en los labios me espera Blaine Anderson.

Sin borrar de su cara la absoluta sonrisa de felicidad que seguramente debe ser igual a la mía abre los brazos hacia mí y simplemente siento como mi cuerpo corre hacia ellos como lo haría el hombre más sediento del desierto al ver un oasis. Me lanzó en sus brazos sin medir la fuerza del impulso y caemos rodando por la alfombra gris sintiéndonos los dos chicos más afortunados del universo. Si el artífice del milagro ha sido papá Noel, esta vez me ha traído justamente lo que quería. Me siento feliz al tocar su piel, al llenar mis pulmones con el aroma dulce de su cuerpo y de su aliento. Lo abrazo fuertemente para comprobar que es real, que él está ahí y que no se irá de nuevo. Blaine me abraza con la misma fuerza y besa mis labios lentamente, a pesar de la urgencia que mis labios tenían porque eso ocurriera. No sé si esté mal sentir este anhelo irrefrenable dentro de mí, pero los labios de Blaine en mi boca, la cálida humedad de su beso, son una fuerte adicción para mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le digo sin levantarme y apoyando mi barbilla en su pecho- ¿no se supone que estabas en Italia hace unas horas? Y no me estoy quejando, pero si yo fuera tu padre estaría planeando ya un castigo ejemplar para su rebelde comportamiento, señor Anderson…

- Mmmm ¿Sorpresa?- dice él riendo inocentemente.

-¡Vaya sorpresa!- le digo yo- te encuentro debajo del árbol, entrando sin permiso a mi casa en medio de la noche, causándome un susto de muerte…

-¿Te he molestado?- dice él con su más triste expresión de cachorro regañado- sólo quería ser tu regalo de navidad ¿hice mal? Fin me dijo hace tiempo donde guardaban la llave de repuesto de la entrada y pensé que… que… es que no podía esperar un minuto más…

-Sólo bromeo Blaine- le digo besando su mejilla y animándolo a levantarse- no sabes cuánto me alegra que estés aquí, de verdad… ¿te trajo Santa?

-Si Santa se llama Jacob Anderson, se hace llamar mi responsable abuelo, el que me dio un pasaje de avión súper rápido para venir aquí y será por cierto el culpable de que mi padre no vulva a dirigirme la palabra nunca más en su vida, sí, digamos que me trajo Santa…

-¿Tu padre no sabe que…? ¡Blaine! No debiste…

-No, pero estoy aquí y afortunadamente el océano atlántico y los negocios de papá me separan momentáneamente de su ira… no hablemos de eso ¿sí? Es navidad, estamos aquí y ahora y suceda lo que suceda, valdrá la pena si puedo estar contigo hoy…

-Blaine…- digo yo abrazándolo- eres el más irresponsable y adorable regalo que alguien me haya dado alguna vez…

-Bueno… yo soy sólo una parte de tu regalo ¿sabes?

-¿En serio?- pregunto sin darle mucha importancia, él está conmigo ¿qué más necesito?

-Sí… toma, ábrelo…

Blaine me entrega la hermosa caja negra que tenía en las manos y la observo por un largo rato sin atreverme a abrirla. Miro alternativamente sus ojos y el regalo que me ha dado. Su mirada suave y cálida me anima a levantar la tapa de la caja y al hacerlo, y aunque me hubiera gustado saltar de la emoción por toda la casa, me quedo contemplando aquel bello objeto sin poder llegar a creerlo del todo.

-Blaine yo…- le digo- esto… es hermoso pero… ¿no crees que es demasiado?

-No para la persona que más amo- dice él acercándose más a mí y besando mis labios brevemente- anda, tómalo…ha sido tuyo desde siempre.

Miro de nuevo aquel brillante objeto y me cuesta trabajo imaginar que es mío. Se trata de un hermoso guardapelo dorado en forma de corazón que tiene una letra B y una K grabadas y entrelazadas en forma de una brillante y bella enredadera. Lo tomo en mis manos mirando alternativamente la sonrisa complacida de Blaine. Sé que he recibido un regalo de incalculable valor este año pero… esa descripción le queda mejor al chico que me sonríe felizmente que al bello objeto que brilla al contacto de las luces del enorme árbol que Finn escogió y que Blaine y yo adornamos juntos días atrás.

-Era de mi abuela- dice él- y toma de mis manos el pequeño corazón. Abre el broche de la fina cadena dorada que lo sostiene y se acerca a mí rodeando mi cuello con sus manos y colocando la delicada joya en el lugar que le corresponde.- pero ahora es todo tuyo… y mío…

Blaine señala una joya igual a la mía que cuelga orgullosa de su cuello. Lo miro sin poder creerlo. Es demasiado, simplemente…

-Vamos… sonríe ¿no te agradó? Fue mi abuelo quien mandó grabar nuestras iniciales en él… este fue el regalo que él le dio a mi abuela el día en el que se comprometieron. Él creyó que… bueno, que sería un buen regalo para nosotros también ¿no crees?

-Es hermoso Blaine-le digo tomando la pequeña joya entre mis dedos- gracias…

-Ahora estaremos cerca el uno del otro siempre ¿sabes? Mira, ábrelo…

Sigo las instrucciones de Blaine y levanto la tapa del pequeño corazón. Dentro de él, en una parte, hay una pequeña piedra incrustada, una piedra brillante que tiene el mismo tono cálido que los ojos de Blaine y al otro lado, una pequeña foto en miniatura de nosotros dos. Blaine me enseña su propia joya y dentro de ella, al lado del brillante azul incrustado, se encuentra la misma fotografía. Aquello es precioso. Es su imagen, la mía, la brillante joya que me recuerda nuestra unión, el color de su mirada, todo… no puedo hacer más que abrazar a Blaine sin soltarlo por un largo rato.

-Eso significa que te ha gustado tu regalo ¿Verdad?- dice él sin dejar de acariciar mi espalda

-¿Bromeas? Es lo más bello que alguien me haya dado jamás, ahora mi regalo te parecerá una tontería… lo hice yo…

Levantándome con algo de pesar del sofá extiendo hacia Blaine un paquete cuadrado forrado en brillante papel dorado coronado por un enorme moño rojo. Él lo toma y lo abre rápidamente sin respetar el papel que envuelve las pastas azules de mi regalo. Él mira mi obra con una alegría que raya en la más sincera adoración. Levanta la portada del álbum que le he regalado y sonríe al contemplar la primera fotografía: somos nosotros en una de nuestras muchas citas. Él sigue pasando sus dedos por las paginas y en cada una de ellas encuentra uno de nuestros recuerdos: imágenes de Dalton, de nuestro viaje a Nueva York; fotos del baile de graduación en McKinley, con mis padres, con los chicos de New Directions. Imágenes que hablan de un año maravilloso, de un año mágico, de un año que definitivamente pasará a la historia como el mejor de la existencia de Kurt Hummel.

-Kurt…- dice él serio y con la mirada brillante- esto… es hermoso, gracias…

Deja el libro a un lado y me atrae hacia él atrapándome en otro beso. Caemos sin poder evitarlo sobre el sofá y nos quedamos ahí un largo rato, juntos, disfrutando simplemente de las primeras horas del día de navidad, nuestra primera navidad juntos y estoy seguro que a pesar de los cambios que se avecinan en nuestras vidas, no será la última.

Las luces del árbol siguen encendidas, llenando nuestra piel de sus coloridos destellos. Mi cuerpo descansa sobre el de Blaine, mi cara descansando en su pecho. Es sin duda un día frío, pero la primavera nunca escapa de los brazos de Blaine. Él acaricia mi cabello de forma distraída y el rumor del crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea es lo único que llena el silencio en el que compartimos el espectáculo del amanecer y del esplendor de nuestro enorme árbol navideño. La madrugada tiene aún en sí el aroma de la magia y de los deseos que se cumplen con sólo desearlo. La noche de paz, le da paso a la alegría del nacimiento de la esperanza y siento que nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz. Blaine se pone a tararear "baby it´s cold outside" haciéndome sonreír al recordar el día en el que cantamos esa canción por primera vez. Aquella vez no éramos más que amigos pero ahora… me uno a su voz sin poder evitarlo y recibimos al sol con el concierto de nuestras voces unidas. Lentamente, me voy perdiendo entre el vaivén de las caricias de Blaine en mi espalda y las canciones que sigue cantando… lentamente voy sumiéndome en un sueño reconfortante y feliz en los brazos de Blaine. Lo miro antes de cerrar los ojos y lo observo sonreírme con todo el amor del mundo. Leo en sus ojos la certeza que también inunda mi ser: esta navidad somos un par de chicos afortunados que dormirán felices y juntos al constatar que Santa, o cual sea el nombre que tome la fe y la esperanza, nos ha traído exactamente lo que siempre habíamos soñado tener…

-Feliz navidad Blaine- le digo antes de cerrar por fin los ojos…

-Feliz Navidad Kurt- dice él besando mi frente- feliz navidad, amor…

* * *

**Me adelanté de fechas pero, ah Christmas is in the air... :3**


	16. Evergreen

**Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar por otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Evergreen**

"**If I could make a moment last forever this would be the one I´d choose, you and me here together…" ****No one´s gonna sleep tonight, Westlife**

La música suena lenta a nuestro alrededor, afuera, la suave lluvia de invierno cae sobre la ventana trayendo consigo más música y el recordatorio de que Kurt y yo nos encontramos en un mundo aparte, como siempre sucede. Siento su cuerpo cercano al mío, moviéndose lentamente al compas de la música, sin prisa, sin pretensión. Nadie mira nuestra danza solitaria en esta noche, no hay ningún espectador que pueda vernos moviéndonos sin ningún sentido, sin otro motivo que el estar cerca el uno del otro. Solos él y yo.

La luz de las velas ilumina su piel de porcelana, es algo mágico. Mientras mis pies se mueven sin saber bien qué es lo que hacen siento sus brazos enredados en mi cuello y a pesar de esa cercanía que me envuelve y me atrapa en la misma medida, no puedo evitar que el mismo pensamiento que me incomoda desde hace tiempo vuelva a aparecer ¿qué voy a hacer cuando no pueda hacer esto todos los días, cuando él se vaya a cumplir sus sueños? ¿Qué harás Blaine?

Siento que un suspiro escapa de sus labios y sonrío ¿cómo no hacerlo? Nuestro baile hace que nuestros cuerpos rompan las leyes de la física al estar tan cerca, sintiendo el calor que emana de cada uno de nosotros. Somos uno, quizá siempre lo hemos sido, quizá sólo teníamos que encontrarnos para poder volver a ser lo que siempre habíamos sido. Uno. Y si es así ¿por qué me preocupa el futuro? ¿Por qué ahora el miedo de perderlo se hace más fuerte con cada nuevo día que amanece? No es como si él fuera a irse para siempre, pero entonces… siento que un nudo incomodo se empieza a formar en mi garganta y me veo en la necesidad de atraerlo más cerca de mí. Somos uno, me repito hasta el cansancio y no hay ninguna distancia que pueda romper nuestra unidad.

-Blaine- oigo que susurra- ¿qué sucede?

-Nada- le digo sin dejar de sostenerlo con fuerza- nada…

Nada excepto que la lluvia me recuerda la esencia de una soledad que había olvidado. No me sucede nada, pienso, no me sucede nada sólo que… es que aunque sea un tonto, ya te extraño. Te extraño y me siento el ser más egoísta del mundo al no querer dejar que te vayas, pero no puedo evitarlo. Estoy siendo malo ¿verdad? No sé por qué no puedo evitarlo.

-¿Tienes miedo?- me dice en un susurro

-¿Miedo de qué?- le digo.

-Del futuro- me dice- el futuro parece estar cada día más cercano.

Quiero decirle que sí. Que desde que sé que el final de una etapa se acerca cada nuevo día me despierto temblando de miedo, que aunque sé que esto que sentimos es infinito, no puedo evitar pensar en la idea de no poder tenerlo frente a mí cada nueva día, tan lejos de mis brazos y… claro que tengo miedo, estoy petrificado, y aunque sé, que es el mismo sueño el que nos habrá de separar llegado el momento, es ese mismo sueño el que nos volverá a reunir al pasar el tiempo. Un año Blaine ¿qué significa un año? Al mirar atrás, al pensar en todo lo que él y yo hemos vivido en un año, diría que es una cantidad de tiempo insuficiente, pero al imaginar 365 días sin él… Vaya Blaine, te ha dado por el drama el día de hoy.

-¿Blaine?- dice él

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No quiero que tengas miedo- me dice con voz serena- sé lo que estás pensando y no quiero que tengas miedo.

Sus palabras, lejos de ser un bálsamo hacen más apretado el nudo en mi garganta ¿por qué siento que me estoy despidiendo? ¿Por qué en vez de temerle al final simplemente no disfruto uno de cada estos días que me quedan a su lado? ¿Por qué no puedo si una y mil veces hemos prometido que seremos uno siempre? Ante la eternidad que nos espera, un año debería pasar como un suspiro pero ¿entonces qué sucede?

-Ya sé Kurt- le digo sin poder evitar el temblor de mi voz

-¿Entonces? Puede que no pueda verte ya todos los días pero, sabes que mi corazón estará siempre a tu lado y además ¿no era ese el propósito de mi regalo de navidad? ¿No te prometí que esto sería para siempre bajo las estrellas? Y en todo caso ¿por qué nos estamos despidiendo? Que yo sepa, todavía falta mucho tiempo para que tenga que ir a Nueva York.

Detengo el baile y me separó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos. El azul de sus pupilas destella en medio de esta sueva penumbra con una confianza que sólo puede hacerme sonreír. Le sonrío a la sonrisa cálida que se dibuja en sus labios. Tiene razón, que esto tenga un final es algo inimaginable. Un amor como este sobrevivirá al tiempo, para un amor como el que siento por él no habrá distancia alguna que esté lejos.

-No soy bueno para decir adiós- le digo- y yo tampoco sé por qué lo estoy pensando Kurt, soy un tonto, lo siento, pero es que…

-¿Qué?- dice él acercándome a su pecho y posando sus brazos en mi cintura.

-Es que no sé que voy a hacer el día en el que no pueda abrazarte así todos los días- le digo. Y en medio de la noche mi voz suena como la de un niño asustado que teme perder lo que más quiere en el mundo. Quizá soné así porque así me siento. Asustado, extrañando ya lo que aún no se ha ido de mi lado.

La risa cristalina de Kurt resuena en mis oídos inundando mi cuerpo de un calor que recorre cada uno de mis nervios hasta el último de mis cabellos. Genial, agregaré esto a la lista de cosas que extrañaré. Siento las manos de Kurt tomando mis mejillas entre ellas y el tiempo se detiene cuando el celeste de su mirar confluye en mis ojos. Está sonriendo. Juro que podría hacer todo por esa sonrisa, incluso soportaría la idea de tener que esperar un año para poder verla diariamente. Podría esperar una vida entera si me lo pidiera en este momento, podría ser valiente, dejaría de tener miedo, lo dejaría todo, todo si esa sonrisa se queda grabada en mi recuerdo dándome la esperanza que necesitaré cada nuevo día. Puedo hacerlo, puedo dejar de temer en este justo momento.

-Escúchame bien- me dice- yo sé lo que harás cuando eso suceda y quiero que me pongas atención porque en los días que siguen no volveremos a hablar de lo que pasará ¿está bien?

-Sí señor- le dijo con una sonrisa- ¿qué haremos?

-Bueno- dice él y toma mi mano llevándola a su pecho, la coloca ahí donde su corazón late con suavidad, dándole vida a todo su cuerpo. Empieza a moverse de nuevo al compas de la música y me guía en la misma danza que habíamos interrumpido minutos atrás- cuando no puedas verme a diario, cuando yo no pueda verte a ti, los dos cerraremos los ojos y recordaremos este momento con una sonrisa. Vas a sentir como mis manos se deslizan por tu espalda y cómo mi corazón late sabiendo que está cerca de ti. Vas a volver a vivir cada segundo de este baile y recordarás claramente el movimiento acompasado de nuestros cuerpos, y la forma en la que parecemos movernos como un par de ramas con el viento, sin público, solos tú y yo en medio del mundo y bajo el amparo de una cortina de lluvia que protege nuestro propio realidad. Luego, volverás a escuchar esta canción y pensarás "Kurt está bailando conmigo, Kurt me está abrazando en este justo momento, Kurt me ama, Kurt nunca me ha dejado solo…" y así Blaine, será como siempre estaremos juntos… Haremos de este momento algo eterno, algo que nunca morirá y nunca nos sentiremos solos, bastará con volver a vivir este baile, será como un secreto que nos mantendrá siempre uno al lado del otro ¿te gusta la idea?

No puedo evitar que dos pequeñas lágrimas salgan de mis ojos. Las palabras de Kurt han sido demasiado hermosas como para poder mostrarme fuerte ante ellas. Claro que haré lo que me pide, atesoraré este instante en mi corazón junto con los otros miles que hemos vivido a diario, como en una aventura que nunca tendrá fin. Si pudiera detener el tiempo, lo haría esta noche. Si pudiera hacer de un momento eterno elegiría este, este en el que sólo somos el y yo, Blaine, Kurt y la promesa de un por siempre.

-Sí- le digo sonriente- pero ¿podemos agregarle algo más al recuerdo?

-¿Qué cosa?- dice él deteniendo el baile de pronto.

-Esto- le digo yo. Y poso mis labios en los suyos sintiendo que con mi boca sello el pacto con lo eterno. Siento como su sonrisa se ensancha bajo mis labios pero no se separa de mí. Mientras nuestras bocas escriben como siempre su propia historia, siento que ya no puedo sentir miedo. Sí, quizá no pueda hacer esto todos los días cuando sea el tiempo de luchar por ser lo que siempre hemos querido ser, pero a pesar de todos los cambios hay cosas que se mantienen igual a través del tiempo y una de esas cosas es nuestro amor.

-Un cierre maravilloso para un excelente recuerdo- dice cuando se separa de mis labios- pero es en serio Blaine, no tienes nada que temer…

-¿Y si encuentras allá a alguien más guapo que yo?- le digo en broma.

-Mmmm, bueno no había pensado en eso la verdad- dice él con una sonrisa juguetona- si hay alguien más guapo que tú en NYADA… bueno ¿qué opinas de los tríos?

-¡Kurt!

-Sólo bromeo- dice él riendo alegremente- si hay alguien más guapo que tú, me reiré de él porque siempre le faltará algo…

-¿Ah sí?- digo yo acercándome hacia él- ¿qué le faltará?

-Pues… por más guapo que sea, él nunca será como tú… nadie será Blaine Anderson.

-Kurt…- le digo yo, incapaz de expresar con palabras lo que me ha hecho sentir con todo lo ocurrido en este instante- perdóname por… no sé cómo pude tener tanto miedo, de verdad…

-Shhhh- dice él sin dejar de sonreír- si no sintieras miedo no serías humano ¿sabes? Podemos con esto Blaine, hemos podido con tantas cosas y además, si mi idea falla, que lo dudo porque sinceramente es genial, no tendrás que hacer más que llamarme a la hora que sea para hablar conmigo ¿está bien?

Abrazo a Kurt con tanta fuerza que es increíble que en medio de nuestras risas y de nuestra absoluta dicha que se resume en la sencilla razón de poder estar juntos, sigamos en pie. Reímos como dos niños sin temor de molestar a alguien. Reímos porque en este justo instante no tenemos pasado ni futuro que pueda preocuparnos. Esta noche, todo es acerca de nuestros cuerpos que siguen moviéndose al compas de la música. Esta noche, la boca de Kurt es mi por qué y yo me siento más fuerte y feliz que nunca, soy Blaine y tal vez soy incluso más fuerte que el futuro y el destino. Afuera, la lluvia sigue su danza helada sin fin, aquí dentro Kurt y yo creamos la primavera en cada abrazo, en cada beso, en este instante que pasará a ser parte de una memoria que no morirá jamás…

* * *

**NdA: Hola a todos¡ Los invito a leer "One and only" un nuevo Klaine recién salido del horno :3 Ojalá les guste :DDDD**


End file.
